¡¿Un estudiante de intercambio!
by JODA-GS
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega a la U.A. proveniente de un país muy lejano, con costumbres y realidades totalmente diferente. Su forma de ser y su belleza enamora a casi todos en el salón, pero no todos creen en el, un aura misteriosa lo rodea y su forma de actuar ante ciertas situaciones hace dudar a algunos de sus intenciones en la UA.
1. PREFACIO

_-NOTA: en algunas partes haré recomendaciones de canciones para generar un mejor ambiente a la hora de leer lo cual les dará una sensación de estar dentro de la historia. También, como es mi primera ves escribiendo algo como esto estaría mas que contento si me hicieran recomendaciones, sugerencias o correcciones. gracias y espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA PERTENECE A HIROKOSHI KOHEI, ESTO ES SOLAMENTE UN FANFIC STORY._**

¡¿Un estudiante de intercambio?!

 _Esta historia se desarrolla dentro de la saga "Rise of the villains" entre el arco argumental Prohero y Joint training._

 **PREFACIO**

 ** _RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICA: A night in the forest- relaxing soundscape (pueden conseguir la cancion en youtube)_**

En una noche, cerca del edificio donde vive la familia Midoriya. Dos figuras se puedes apreciar desde el ultimo tejado del 3 bloque de edificios donde estas dos personas hablan entre sí. Una de ellas está utilizando unos binoculares lo cual le permite ver el apartamento de Inko Midoriya.

Rompiendo el silencio una de las siluetas dice

–Si tanto extrañas a tu familia porque no simplemente vas allá y hablas con ellos? –

Con un tono un poco incomodo responde Hisashi Midoriya

–jajaja…Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. Además, tu más que nadie debes saber que los que tenemos esta profesión no podemos tener ningún lazo con nadie. –

Ante tal respuesta, la silueta de la segunda persona se mueve lo cual permite denotar un par de cuchillas, una en la cadera posicionada de manera horizontal y otra, más larga, al lado izquierdo de la cadera. Además, se lleva la mano en la cabeza y dice en un tono cansado

–Si tanto tiempo tienes en este trabajo, entonces, ¿porque te casaste y tuviste un hijo con ella? –

A lo que Hisashi respondió

–Tal vez seas muy joven, pero aun cuando somos espías, somos humanos, y como tal necesitamos algo que nos amarre a este mundo. Se que he cometido dos pecados, uno en no contarle sobre mi trabajo y dos en amarla, pero sin ella y mi hijo, mi profesión no tendría sentido. –

La silueta replica

–Hmm… Definitivamente no te entiendo. Es más, sigo sin entender porque me trajiste hasta Japón sin decirme mi misión, se supone que tengo…– en eso Hisashi lo interrumpe

–¡Ya, ya! Cálmate, sabes muy bien que no soy el que te daré esta misión, es más, se podría decir que dependiendo de cómo te vaya en esta misión podrás pertenecer al IAB1 o trabajar directamente con el Hīro Kōan Iinkai-kai2, o quien sabe, tal vez te permitirán terminar tu entrenamiento como Héroe en la U.A–

Ante tales insinuaciones la figura responde con un tono molesto

–Ja, muy gracioso de tu parte. Para ser un japonés te gusta meterte mucho en la vida de las demás personas, ¿cierto? –

Hisashi se ríe –jajajaja, ciertamente. Creo que el tiempo que he estado afuera de casa me ha hecho ser menos "japonés" –

 ** _RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICA: Anguish of the Quirkless (pueden conseguir la cancion en youtube)_**

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hisashi decide hablar

–oye, me gustaría pedirte un favor Lucas, tú crees que…– Lucas lo interrumpe diciendo

–Ja. Lucas. Todavía no me acostumbro a "mi nombre" –cambiando el tono a uno serio sigue –Sabes muy bien que no soy de los que se les pide favores, eres mi sensei y que esta es una misión, así que no me pidas favores, dime que quieres que haga y yo cumpliré–

Un poco sorprendido y con un poco de duda Hisashi se confiesa

–Esta bien Lucas. Quiero que protejas a mi hijo–

Lucas saca el cuchillo que tenía posicionado de manera horizontal en la parte trasera de su cadera y se hace un corte en la mano, esto genera una reacción exaltante por parte de Hisashi

–¡¿Estás loco?! – dice el

A esto Lucas le responde

–Ya deberías saber cómo acepto mis misiones- en ese momento le muestra la mano con un corte con la sangre corriendo por ella - con mi sangre acepto la misión y prometo sobre ella que tu hijo estará a salvo–

Hisashi con una expresión un tanto preocupada y un tanto triste dice

–Bien, pero por favor, no hagas nada estúpido como morir –

Lucas le objeta

–Somos espías, la muerte esta siempre sobre nosotros –

El silencio se hace gala, y sobre el rostro de ambos se denota tranquilidad y tristeza. Ambos sabían que su profesión está plagada de riesgos, pero a lo que Lucas se refería no era eso. Ser espía es infiltrarse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, y a veces la única solución es llenarse las manos de sangre, el calor de ésta hace acostumbrarse a la idea que mañana podrá ser su propia sangre la que corra en otras manos.

Ambas miradas se enfocan en la luz de la luna mientras que el frio se hace presente y poco a poco las luces se apagan una por una hasta que llega la hora de irse. Hisashi al ver que su esposa, Inko apaga las luces del apartamento donde vive le dice a Lucas

-Es hora de regresar a la base- a lo cual este responde

\- ¿Seguro? Puedo durar un rato mas viendo la luna llena, además, no sabes si esta será la última…- a lo que Hisashi impide terminar la frece de Lucas y le contesta

-Si, vámonos, mañana te tocara un día muy agobiante así que es mejor que estés atento-

Lucas entendió bien lo que Hisashi hiso, no es que no quiera estar pero simplemente, un espía es alguien que siempre tiene enemigos, entre más tiempo pase ahí, mas posibilidades hay que algún enemigo lo encuentre y ponga en peligro la identidad y vida de su familia, es el pago con el que la vida cobra a todo espía que haya caído en el pecado. Sin mas nada que decir, tanto Lucas como Hiroshi desaparecen en un instante, sin dejar nada atrás, solo gotas de sangre de la promesa y de una misión.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 El nuevo chico**

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:**_ _**My Hero Academia - I Will Become a Hero (Extended)**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los estudiantes de curso 1A de la UA estaban preparándose como siempre hacen en la mañana en los dormitorios de la escuela. Mientras comían algunos, Aoyama exclama

—bonjour, mes amis. —

A lo que Iida responde con un tono un poco alto

—¡Buenos Días Aoyama-kun! ¡Te estas despertando tarde así que desayuna rápido para no llegar tarde a clases! —

—De verdad, no entiendo como Aoyama puede tener tanta energía en la mañana. O como Iida puede hablar tan alto a esta hora— dice Denki Kaminari

—Pues, a mí no me molestan— responde Uraraka mientras come

—Ochaco-chan. Recuérdate que hoy tenemos reunión de chicas cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios—

—Tsu-chan, gracias por acordarme. La verdad es que se me había olvidado jejejeje—

—Tranquila, ya estamos acostumbradas a eso Ochaco-chan—

—Por cierto, ¿han visto a Bakugo-kun? Me desperté temprano pero no lo he visto desayunar— pregunta Ochaco, a lo que Kirishima responde

—Debió de salir más temprano. La verdad ha estado entrenando temprano y solo últimamente, así que no me extrañaría que haya desayunado más temprano que nosotros—

En eso el joven Midoriya aparece para desayunar

—Oh, Deku-kun. Buenos días—

— U U Uraraka-san. Buenos días. Buenos días a todos—

—¡Midoriya-kun, tienes que apurarte si quieres llegar temprano! ¡Como representante de la clase es mi deber de que todos estemos la hora en la clase, así que no llegues tarde! —

—lo siento, Iida-kun. No volverá a pasar. He estado estudiando hasta tarde mi nuevo movimiento y sin querer exagere un poco anoche—

—bueno, lo importante es que no vuelva a suceder así que desayuna rápido que ya todos están terminando—

Ante esto, el joven Midoriya decide comer rápidamente e ir corriendo al salón, y aunque fue el ultimo en llegar, no llego tarde. Justo cuando se sentó en su asiento, el Profesor Aizawa entra como siempre con una actitud de malhumorado, tal vez sea por duerme poco en la noche por su trabajo de héroe o la constante irritación que tiene en los ojos, o las dos. Al llegar a su puesto Eraserhead señala

—Buenos Días, hoy les tengo una sorpresa a todos—

Ante tal afirmación todo el salón se pone en estado de shock, todos creen que la sorpresa es nada mas y nada menos que los recurrentes y muy difíciles exámenes especiales, esos que son capases de extraer tu alma sin dejar nada, solo un cascaron vacío. Y lo peor de todo, es que sus clases son siempre a primera hora, por lo que las demás horas son un sufrimiento para no quedarse dormido de lo exhausto que quedan. Pero no, esta ves se salvaron de sus "test de sufrimiento", esta ves era una noticia que nadie se lo esperaba, sobre todo por lo raro que era recibir estudiantes de intercambio de otros países a la UA y más en la situación actual de extrema seguridad.

—Por lo que puedo ver en algunos de sus rostros, creen que lo que anunciare es un examen especial sorpresa, ¿cierto? —

A lo que la mayoría respondió con un si miedoso

—Pues, la verdad es que tenia planeado hacer eso, pero gracias a que hoy me notificaron que el alumno de intercambio iba a estar en esa clase decidí no llevarlo a cabo—

Lo dicho por Eraserhead dejo a todos impresionados

— ¡Que! ¡¿Un estudiante de intercambio?! Espero que sea chica para así llevarme bien con ella— exclama Mineta haciendo un gesto con el rostro un poco depravado lo cual hace que toda la clase lo vea con una mirada de asco

—¿Qué tipo de Quirk tendrá? — señala Tokoyami a lo que Bakugo responde en todo alto y prepotente

—¡No me importa quien sea, como sea o qué tipo de Quirk tiene! Si se mete en mi camino lo mato—

La respuesta de Bakugo no es nada del otro mundo, todo el mundo sabe como es el y como el actúa, el problema es que, si no lo conoces, a primera vista seria solo un niñato prepotente.

Eraserhead, al escuchar cómo es salón empieza a hablar entre ellos y en voz alta, decide mandar a callar a todo el mundo la una manera calidad y hospitalaria…al estilo Eraserhead.

—¡Si no se callan en este momento, tendrán exámenes especiales por toda una semana! —a lo que todo el salón queda en completo silencio, lo cual calmo a Aizawa lo que le permitió proseguir con la introducción del nuevo estudiante

—Bueno, como estaba diciendo, a partir de hoy vera clases con ustedes un nuevo alumno. La verdad es que algunos profesores no creían que este fuera un buen momento para permitir eso debido a los hechos que han ocurrido, pero, después de analizar el caso y como es un estudiante que viene de un colegio fuera de Japón el director deci…— Todo el salón al escuchar que el estudiante provenía de una escuela internacional interrumpieron casi al unísono al profesor diciendo

—¡Quéééé!Fuera de Jap…! — y así como todos gritaron con euforia, el shock que genero ver la mirada de Eraserhead fue tan fuerte que casi se petrificaron, excepto Bakugo que no había dicho nada desde el comienzo.

—bueno, como estaba contando. Este estudiante Internacional va a ver clases con ustedes temporalmente—

Murmurando para el mismo dice—Mmh déjame ver la hoja donde sale su nombre. OK. Se llama Lucas Arakawa y proviene de Venezuela, así que por favor pasa —

Todo el mundo estaba confundido, no solo por ser un estudiante internacional que venía de un país al otro lado del mundo, sino también por el apellido japonés que esta persona tenía.

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras que dijo el Profesor, la puerta se abre y poco a poco todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A ven al nuevo estudiante. Sus facciones, su color de piel, de pelo y de ojos denotan a toda vista que no era japonés, aun así, para todos algo era seguro; era un joven extremadamente apuesto. Su piel tenía un bronceado muy claro, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de colores miel y verde claro, su cabello de color castaño casi raspado por los lados, pero medianamente largo en el medio daba la impresión de ser alguien que le gustaba tener una buena imagen corporal; y no era para menos ya que no solo de estatura era más alto que el promedio del salón, sino aparte, entraba fácilmente entre los más musculosos del aula. Aun así, sus facciones, aun cuando eran marcadas, era un poco femeninas, o tal vez juvenil; en fin, era ver el rostro de alguien que era modelo y el lunar muy sutil que tenia por debajo de los labios no les permitía a las chicas dejar de ver sus labios, o rostro, o todo en general; inclusive algunos chicos cayeron también el lo mismo mas no con las mismas intenciones de las chicas, claro está.

Al presentarse con un japonés un poco fuerte dejo salir su voz, la cual era muy atractiva; en definitiva, todos creyeron que su Quirk tenía que ver algo en su sex appeal, pero claramente no podía ser así, al menos no si estaba en la clase 1-A.

—Hola, me llamo Arakawa Lucas, soy de Venezuela, un país en Suramérica. Se que es extraño mi nombre así que se los explicare de una vez. Soy huérfano y fue adoptado por una pareja japonesa en Venezuela y por eso tengo apellido japonés y por qué se japonés pero mi nombre es latino. Como toda mi vida he vivido en Venezuela y no se mucho de las costumbres japonesas, tal vez haga cosas que no debería de hacer aquí así que espero que no me malinterpreten y me ayuden para no cometer ningún error, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre mi persona, no tengan miedo y pregúntenme— lo dice con una expresión extremadamente amigable, dejando ver su sonrisa y sus dientes perfectamente blancos, dejando a mas de una sin aliento.

Como todos estaban como "hipnotizados" por el nuevo estudiante Eraserhead decidió intervenir para romper el "hechizo"

—bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta o algo que quieran decir? —

A lo que Iida levanta la mano y pregunta con la voz alta que siempre tiene al ser el representante de la clase

—¡Hola nuevo estudiante! ¡Soy el representante de la clase Iida Tenya si nece…— Iida es interrumpido por Lucas dejándolo sin terminar lo que iba a decir

—¡ohhhh! ¡tu eres el tipo motor! Wow eres mas alto de lo que pensaba—(¿Tipo motor?) pensó Iida al escuchar lo que decía Lucas

—Vi tu batalla del festival deportivo vía internet con el chico robot…espera, ahora que los estoy viendo a todos. ¡eres tú! — exclama Lucas al ver a Todoroki lo cual deja a muchos con un gran y enorme signo de interrogación. ¿Por qué chico robot? Si su quirk es fuego y hielo, esto produjo que Todoroki se pronunciara

—Me llamo Shoto Todoroki, no chico robot—

—Lo siento! No quiero que pienses que te estoy insultando. Simplemente se me hace complicado aprenderme los nombres de las personas y se me hace más fácil acordarme si les pongo sobrenombres según algo que me haya causado alguna impresión sobre ustedes. Por ejemplo, tu expresión fue casi siempre la misma durante la batalla con motor-kun, por eso te puse el sobrenombre de robot, pero si no te gusta me disculpo— la cara de Lucas había cambiado de una feliz a una un poco triste, lo cual hiso que todo el mundo viera de mala forma lo que dijo Todoroki y haciendo que este se sintiera un poco culpable

—hmmm(suspiro). Tranquilo, discúlpame si soné que estaba molesto, no era mi intención. En Japón no tenemos la costumbre de poner sobrenombres a la primera ves que se conocen dos personas, solo cuando se tienen confianza es cuando puedes hacer eso. —

Lucas, al escuchar lo que dijo, cambio su actitud un poco decaída, a la que tenía antes, alegre y radiante de energía

—¡Ya veo! Menos mal, por un momento pensé que había dicho algo malo. Entiendo que no confíen en mí, pero quiero hacerme amigo de ustedes lo más rápido que pueda porque la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar en la U.A. por lo que quiero que sepan que tienen toda mi confianza y me esforzare para ganarme las suyas— al finalizar, una luz radiante sale de su espalda, era un aura tan iluminada que hace segar a todos en el salón…en su imaginación, era una ilusión generalizada dada la extremadamente amistosa actitud del nuevo estudiante.

Interrumpiendo esta ilusión, Ashido levanta la mano a lo que Eraserhead la señala

—Mina, adelante—

—Me llamo Mina Ashido, mi quirk es botar acido y me preguntaba cual es el tuyo— esto lo dijo cada ves bajando mas la voz, esto se debía a que la cara de Lucas nuevamente había cambiado de una alegre a una con miedo, o asco.

—lo siento, sufro de Entomofobia, "bicho"-san—

—¡HEEEEEEE! — dicen todos en voz alta escuchar lo que dijo

—así que les tienes miedo a los insectos, pero no entiendo por qué…— exclama Sero mientras se voltea y ve a Ashido —olviden, ahora entiendo por qué—

—alguien sabe que significa "Bicho"? — dice Ojiro. Midoriya al escuchar esto dijo sus conclusiones.

—aunque no se español, deduzco que "bicho" significa insecto, recuérdese que lucas-kun les pone sobrenombre a todos—

—No todos Midoriya-Kun— otra vez, vuelve el aura dorada que ilumina todo el salón proveniente de Lucas

—Desde tu batalla con Robot-kun, me convertí en tu fan. Se que suena muy raro, pero en serio creo que esa fue la mejor batalla de todo el festival deportivo. Además, estoy seguro de que si los profesores no se hubieran metido en la pelea tu hubieses ganado—Ante tal afirmación todos en el salón se sorprendieron y uno en particular se molesta

—que te hace pensar de que el idiota de Deku pudo haber ganado esa batalla— Señaló Bakugo en un tono intimidante y prepotente, aun así, parece que Lucas no se ve afectado por esto.

—Pues simple perro rabioso-kun, lo que freno el ataque de Midoriya-kun fueron las diferentes paredes que Cementoss creo, si él no hubiera creado esas paredes el ataque de Midoriya-kun hubiese llegado directamente a robot-kun aun cuando la explosión le hubiese generado grandes daños a Midoriya-kun. Lo que hiso que él saliera volando y parara fuera del rin fue la explosión que causo el ataque de robot-kun al chocar con las paredes creadas por Cementoss, en otras palabras, sin esas paredes, Midoriya-kun hubiese ganado, pero ambos hubiesen tenido daños extremadamente graves. —

Bakugo no sabia que lo molestaba más, si el análisis que a todas luces parece correcto o que lo llamaran perro rabioso, sea cual fuese lo que mas le causo molestia no se midió en su respuesta

—Para ser de afuera tienes un vocabulario bastante extenso pendejo-kun. Me gustaría enseñarte más cosas así que, porque no resolvemos esto con una batalla para que veas lo imbécil que eres y nos enseñes tu seguramente patético quirk—

El salón sabio que, en cualquier momento, toda el aula se convertirá en un campo de batalla, pero como el Profesor estaba ahí, decidió intercedes y calmarlo, por lo menos hasta el próximo día diciendo

—Aunque creo que seria bueno medir tus habilidades con el de Lucas-kun, lamentablemente no podrá ser hoy ya que todos los campos de prueba están ocupados, por lo que he reservado para mañana en la mañana un campo para hacer una competencia amistosa y medir sus habilidades con el nuevo estudiante—

A todas estas, Eraserhead pensaba en el buen análisis que Lucas-kun pudo hacer sobre la batalla (que de por si no la presencio en persona) con detalles que muchos o casi todos no pudieron ver. Y no solo eso, todos los profesores sabían perfectamente que el puño con la que Midoriya iba a atacar fue extremadamente fuerte, lo sufriente para contrarrestar cualquier ataque de Todoroki y mandarlo a volar, pero, como explico Lucas, si los profesores no hubiesen intervenido, muy probablemente los dos hubiesen estados varios días en el hospital, aun con la ayuda de Recovery Girl.

Él sabía que no podía calmar por mucho tiempo a Bakugo, así que les pidió a dos voluntarios que les ensenaran las instalaciones y que después volvieran al salón, y para no retrasarlos con respecto a los demás esas horas iban a ser libres.

Iida fue el primero en levantar la mano, pero no le pareció correcto dejar solo el salón sin representante, así que Eraserhead lo ignoro. Por otro lado, estaba las manos de Aoyama, Kaminari, Jiro y Hagakure a lo que el profesor decidió que Jiro y Kaminari fuesen los que les enseñaran la escuela a Lucas. Ellos se pararon de sus puestos y fueron directamente hacia Lucas mientras la clase estaba un poco fuera de control, claro está, en un volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para no provocar la ira de Eraserhead.

—hola mucho gusto, me llamo Kyoka Jiro, me puedes llamar Jiro y este de acá se llama Denki Kaminari—

—hola, puedes llamarme como quieras, la verdad no soy tan acomplejado como Bakugo— señalo Kami a lo que Lucas les respondió

—bueno Jiro-san tu nombre no es muy difícil así que no creo que se me olvide. Con respecto a ti kami "algo"-san, va a ser difícil recordarme de tu nombre por lo que te llamare cool-kun, tu camisa y tu pelo me parecen muy cool por cierto. — otra vez el aura aparece iluminando la vista de los dos.

—jajaja, gracias por el cumplido; si te parece me puedes llamar así— dice Kaminari, acto seguido deciden comenzar el tour. Eso sí, sin antes Eraserhead señalarle a todos que Lucas también vivirá en los dormitorios en el piso 5 al lado de Satou.

Después del tour por la escuela, los tres vuelven al salón de clases, al terminar cada una de las asignaciones llega la hora de volver a los dormitorios y poner a prueba el nuevo radiante estudiante. Al llegar al, le señalaron a Lucas su habitación y todos estaban ahí (claramente a excepción de Bakugo) para ver cómo era su cuarto, ya que cada habitación era diferente dado las cosas que cada estudiante llevara. Cuando abrieron, se dieron cuenta de una enorme bandera a un lado con unos posters que a todas parecía de algunos videojuegos, un televisor normal, una consola de videojuegos, una cama con estilo occidental normal y una "hamaca", Uraraka al ver eso decide preguntarle

—¡WOW Luca-kun! tienes una de esas igual que Sero, pero la tuya es mas grande— claramente estaba hablando sobre la hamaca que tenía a lo que Lucas responde

—En mi país la llamamos "hamaca" y es muy cómoda. Normalmente duermo allí, pero si la utilizo todo el día termino con un dolor de espalda muy fuerte así que prefiero utilizarla solo un o dos veces a la semana—

Después de ver el cuarto de Lucas, las chicas se despiden de él y de los demás chicos. Eso se debía que tenían la reunión semanal de chicas que discutían sobre diversos temas profundos e interesantes, pero lógicamente ese día solo existía un solo tema en particular, y era el chico nuevo. Fue tanto lo que hablaron que terminaron hasta bien pasadas las 12 de la madrugada hablando sobre el y lo amistoso que era, así como su belleza claro está.

Mientras esto sucedía, algunos chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios mientras que Midoriya, Todoroki y Kaminari se quedaron un rato con Lucas. Ellos decidieron decirle a Lucas que, aunque no les molestase la idea de los nombres, Bakugo era un poco diferente y que probablemente no le gustaba su sobrenombre así que le recomendaban que se lo cambiaran a uno menos fuerte para que no este de tan mal humor en el salón, además le explicaron como era Bakugo de explosivo y malhumorado con todo, esto con la intención de que él no se sintiera que su actitud fuera algo único hacia él. Lucas, cambio su tono de voz amigable a uno menos energético, por así decirlo, a uno donde se podía saber que estaba un poco deprimido por lo sucedido; se disculpo con ellos y les dijo que lo cambiaria. Ellos salieron del cuarto sintiéndose un poco culpables del cambio de actitud por parte de Lucas, pero sabían que era lo mejor para la convivencia, lo que no se esperaban es el nuevo sobrenombre que le daría Lucas a Bakugo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La primera gran prueba.**

 ** _RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:_** **_My Hero Academia - I Will Become a Hero (Extended)_**

Era el primer día en la que todos iban a despertar y ver al estudiante nuevo desayunando con ellos. Todo parecía normal, pero al detallar las miradas y el ambiente era fácil de notar que todos estaban embelesados con el aura de Lucas. Aun cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivos uniformes, el seguía con su piyama estampada un poco infantil pero que, gracias a su forma de ser, nadie se percató. Sentado con los pies cruzados y una taza que debido al aroma se sabía que su contenido era café, saludando a cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras se sentaban, de una manera extremadamente cálida casi como si todos fuesen amigos de la infancia, y si bien esto los ponía un poco incomodos, casi todos lo aceptaban entendiendo que no era molesto como los gritos de Bakugo o de Iida en la mañana, es más, era agradable. Cuando Iida vio que Lucas todavía no estaba listo le intenta llamar la atención

—Lucas-kun, porque…—antes de seguir es interrumpido

—Motor-kun ¡buenos días! Veo que no eres el único que se despierta con muy buena energía— le dice Lucas a Iida con una gran y agradable sonrisa lo cual hace que este se olvide por un momento del regaño.

—¡ejem! Gracias Lucas-kun. Buenos Días, espero que hayas dormido muy bien, pero si no te vistes ya es muy probable que llegues tarde a clases y como representante del salón tienes que entender que es mi deber de que todos estén a la hora—

—Claro Motor-kun, tranquilo, no te preocupes, todo esta fríamente calculado. Además, estoy prácticamente listo, solo me hace falta cambiarme. —

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, solo no llegues tarde—

A todas estas, todos estaban anonadados que el representante del salón no hubiese levantado la voz como normalmente hace cuando ve algo que no está bien. A todas estas Lucas se levantó y antes de irse a su cuarto a cambiarse les dijo a todos

—bueno chicos, no sé si toman café, pero no hay problema que se preparen uno con el que traje desde Colombia; es muy rico y les ayudara a estar atentos en clases, al fin y al cabo, lo mío es de ustedes así que no se contengan a la hora de usarlo, no tengan pena— Lucas utiliza su Quirk secreto e inexistente de seducción a todos dejándolos con una sonrisa. Mientras camina hacia las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio y cambiarse los demás empezaron a hablar de él.

—hmm—

—¿Qué pasa Yaoyorozu-san? — pregunto Ojiro

—¡oh! Nada es solo que estaba pensando en algo—

—je, je, je. Al parecer alguien se esta enamorando del nuevo estudiante— dice Mina a lo que Yaoyorozu responde sonrojada

—¡Que! No ¿de él? Imposible, ósea, es guapo y es amigable con todos, pero no es mi tipo, además creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde para salir así que me voy. Nos vemos— salió corriendo y un poco atolondrada tal vez por la insinuación de Mina. Era verdad que Yaotorozu no estaba pensando en eso, mas bien, ella se había dado cuenta de algo. El rostro de Lucas, aun cuando mostraba calidez, sus ojos mostraban algo mas oscuro, era algo tristes; aun así, ella solamente los vio por unos segundos antes de que él se fuese a su cuarto y ella creía que muy probablemente era algo que falsamente percibió, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Poco a poco llegaban cada uno de los estudiantes del salón 1-A al salón a excepción de uno, Lucas. Iida estaba un tanto preocupado y un tanto molesto ya que él le había advertido que no llegara tarde a clases, a pesar de eso, Eraserhead había llegado al salón sin señales de Lucas.

—Buenos Días, por lo que puedo ver Lucas no esta presente. ¿Alguien sabe la razón? —

En el momento que Iida se levanta para responder las puertas del salón se abren y aparece Lucas jadeando

—¡ahhhh! Por fin llegué—

—Lucas, ya que es tu primera vez llegando tarde y eres nuevo voy a dejar pasar esta, pero recuerda que esta escuela tiene normas, si vuelves llegas tarde no solo te tocara limpiar todo el salón solo después de clases por toda una semana completa, sino, además tendrás una amonestación; si tienes mas de tres amonestaciones entonces tendrás que vértelas directamente con el director. ¿Estamos claros? —

—Lo siento profesor, la verdad es que salí temprano, pero me perdí en el camino. Esta academia es muy grande y un solo día para aprenderse todo es un poco complicado. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder y gracias —

—No me des las gracias todavía, recuerda que hoy va a ser un día bastante fatigante para ti. Ya que están todos aquí les recuerdo que hoy podrán probar sus habilidades con Lucas, así que todos cámbiense a sus uniformes y nos vemos en el área de practica número 4. Lucas ya que no tienes todavía tu uniforme de héroe, cámbiate al uniforme deportivo—

Mientras salen cada uno del salón para cambiarse Bakugo empuja levemente a Lucas

—Espero que hayas dormido bien imbécil porque hoy te destruiré—

—¡ja, ja,ja!— responde Lucas con una radiante sonrisa— ya veo que amaneciste con mucha energía pe…, perdón— Lucas se recordó de la conversación que tuvo en la noche con algunos chicos y como estos le recomendaron cambiarle el apodo, y después de mucho tiempo pensando solo pudo encontrar dos

— _Maddog-_ san, espero ver esa energía en el campo. —

Bakugo estaba furioso nuevamente, ya que el entendió perfectamente que su "nuevo apodo" era simplemente el mismo, pero en inglés. En su mirada se podía ver odio puro hacia Lucas y antes de seguir le dijo

—hoy borrare de tu rostro esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes—

Lucas respondió con la misa sonrisa que Bakugo detestaba y sin mas que decir, él se fue dejándolo atrás. Lucas sabia muy bien que por lo que le dijeron de Bakugo esa actitud era algo normal, aun así, el ambiente estaba tenso y el pudo verlo con tan solo apreciar los rostros de los demás, por lo que, para aliviar dejo salir una carcajada

—¡Ja, ja ja! En serio es una persona bastante energética ¡Estoy realmente emocionado! tendré que esforzarme para no perder, así que ¿que esperamos? — el ambiente cambio totalmente, dejando salir muchos suspiros de alivio.

Ya todos se habían terminado de cambiar y se encontraban en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. Este campo era bastante particular ya que era una arena enorme donde tenían edificios por todos lados. Ahí se encontraba Lucas con su uniforme deportivo azul con la diferencia que el llevaba consigo dos correas que tenían fundas, ambas para llevar dos espadas, una que guindaba de la cadera y parecía una katana y otra que estaba por la parte de la espalda siendo está más pequeña.

—Bueno, ya que esta todos aquí diré las reglas. Como pueden ver el campo tienes unos límites, el que se pase de esos limites pierde la batalla, las otras maneras de perder es que uno de los dos quede incapacitado de continuar o que yo considere que no pueda continuar la batalla; recuerden que aun cuando es una práctica, quiero que se tomen esto con toda la seriedad posible como si fuera una batalla contra un villano. — En ese momento Lucas levanta la mano —Si lucas ¿tienes alguna duda? —

—Con respecto a la batalla, no. Tengo 3 preguntas, la primera, ¿cuántas batallas puedo tener? La segunda es si yo soy el que escoge con quien combatir; y la última, aunque se que sonara feo, ¿tengo que pelear obligatoriamente con alguna chica? Porque en mi país es mal visto eso y no creo que sea capaz de tener un combate con ninguna de ellas—

En ese momento, las chicas miraron mal a Lucas por el comentario, pero rápidamente esas miradas se apaciguaron al darse cuenta de como le quedaba de bien el uniforme deportivo

—Bueno, con respecto a la primera por cuestiones de tiempo solo tendrás 4 como máximo, si te sientes muy debilitado y no puedes continuar entonces se terminará la practica; de esos, 3 los elegirás tú y uno lo elegiré yo. Con respecto a lo último, no te voy a obligar a combatir con alguna de las chicas, aun así, recuerda que allá afuera, algún día te podrá tocar una villana y deberás combatir con ella como si fuera un villano cualquiera. — Señala Eraserhead

—hmmm. Entiendo, aun así, preferiría no combatir con ninguna por ahora. — responde Lucas, ante toda esta conversación, Bakugo no aguanto más y estalla gritando

—¡Ya basta de tanta estupidez! ¡¿Podemos comenzar de una buena vez?!—a lo que Eraserhead responde

—Claro, para calmar los ánimos, yo elegiré la primera pelea que será contigo Bakugo. ¿Alguna duda antes de la batalla? —Lucas vuelve a levantar la mano—si Lucas—

—¿puedo utilizar mis armas? No tienen filo, son solo de practica—

—déjame revisarlas primero— ante la mirada minuciosa de Eraserhead, las dos espadas de Lucas pasan la prueba permitiéndolo utilizarlas en el combate

—¡Ja! Como si eso te fuera a ayudarte— señala Bakugo mientras camina al centro de esa enorme arena. En eso, el profesor Aizawa les dice a los demás

—Bueno, Lucas ve al centro de la arena. Los demás, vayan a la central donde se vera la batalla, yo estaré aquí para intervenir, en cualquier caso—

En el mismo instante que los demás estaban yendo a la sala central para ver el encuentro, Lucas camina hacia el centro del área, cuando llega, ya Bakugo estaba preparado y listo para combatirlo, solo necesitaba escuchar las palabras del Profesor Aizawa para lanzarse con todo a Lucas. Pero antes de que eso sucediese Lucas le dice con la actitud que ya todo el salón le conoce

 _ **RECOMENDACION MUSICAL: Boku no Hero Academia OST - The Threat of Offence and Defense (Extended)**_

—Oye, sea cual sea el resultado, buena suerte— Bakugo solo se enfurece aún más respondiéndole

—Solo hay dos cosas que me enfurecen mas en esta vida, las personas que creen que me pueden superarme y las personas que son falsas; tu eres las dos, así que planeo quitarte ese patético gesto de tu rostro. ¡te matare idiota! —

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, el rostro de Lucas cambio totalmente a uno extremadamente serio. La mirada amigable que siempre tuvo con los demás, se transformó a una fría y oscura

—¿dijiste que me vas a matar? Te pregunto, ¿algunas ves has matado a alguien? O solamente dices palabras mayores para inflar tu ya baja autoestima—

—¡en serio! No sabes con quien te has metido— responde Bakugo, causando la risa de Lucas

—¡ja,ja, ja! Eso mismo digo yo perrito brabucón— justo cuando termina de decir eso Eraserhead señala

—¿Ya están listos? — y ante el silencio afirmativo de ambos decide dar comienzo a la batalla

—¡Comiencen! —

No había pasado ni un solo segundo de dar comienzo a la batalla y Bakugo salió disparado como una bala gracias a su Quirk, todo pareciese indicar que el primer golpe lo daría Bakugo. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de Lucas, decidió lanzar su brazo derecho frente a el y así liberar una ráfaga de explosión que levanto humo y fuego por todos lados engulléndolos a ambos. En la sala central todo el mundo vio como Bakugo lanzo su ataque a Lucas que parecía inmóvil, todos creían que ante la velocidad del ataque y la distancia, era imposible que este hubiese sido capas de esquivarlo; incluso Eraserhead por un momento pensó que la batalla había terminado como comenzó, pero no, todos estaban equivocados ya que a tan solo unos microsegundos después de la explosión, Bakugo sale disparado de la nube que esta género como si hubiese sido empujado por alguien o por algo, y después de que la nube de escombros se disipara, ahí estaba Lucas parado viendo hacia donde había lanzado a Bakugo, sin algún signo de haberle hecho daño, en perfectas condiciones.

Bakugo se estabilizo rápidamente activando su poder de cada lado y cayendo con ambos pies en el suelo, aun cuando este no tenía daño alguno, todos podían ver como el rostro de este mostraba dudas de lo sucedido, como si ni el hubiese sido capas de entender que fue lo que paso.

—¡¿Que carajos hiciste?!— exclamo Bakugo a lo que Lucas responde con tono burlón

—¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? ¿Te molesta que tu forma de pelear no funciones conmigo? Que paso con el perro rabioso que me iba a matar hace unos segundos atrás—

En ese instante, Bakugo sabía muy bien que la batalla con Lucas no iba a ser para nada fácil, más bien, todo lo contrario; estar al frente de él le recordó el momento cuando estuvo al frente de los villanos que lo raptaron. Bakugo molesto por la situación volvió otra ves a volar hacia el directamente, pero esta ves iba con la intención de tener un combate mas cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando las explosiones de sus manos para darle impulso o velocidad, pero calculo mal, Lucas sabia muy bien como defenderse y no importara la velocidad que este fuese a atacarlo, sus ojos y su mente funcionaban de tal manera que era imposible de que lo perdiera de vista.

Aprovechando que Bakugo iba directo hacia él, decidió que lo mejor era avanzar y aprovechar la velocidad con la que los dos iban. Tanto el Profesor como Baku quedaron anonadados ya que ninguno pudo ver con claridad la velocidad de movimiento, era como si apareciera y desapareciera de manera constante llegando a donde estaba Bakugo en cuestión de segundos; y antes de que este pudiese hacer algo al respecto, una patada aparece por debajo de él y golpeándolo por la barbilla haciéndolo perder un poco la dirección. Lucas aprovecho esto para dar unos golpes exactos y precisos que hicieron que Bakugo saliera volando otra vez y perdiendo la conciencia por unos pocos segundos hasta tocar el suelo. El dolor que sintió era agobiante mas no lo suficiente como para extinguir las ganas de ganar, poco a poco se fue levantando y mientras esto sucedia todos en la sala central estaban anonadados de lo que estaba sucediendo, de cómo Bakugo estaba mal herido y sin haber tocado a Lucas. Antes de que el combate siguiese Lucas saca una carcajada de su boca

—¡Ja,ja,ja!— Bakugo se molesta enormemente por su actitud

—¡imbécil! Te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa—

—Lo siento, no era contigo. Profesor, ¿no cree que debería utilizar todas mis fuerzas con él? —

Duda y confusión inundaron a Bakugo, lo cual le hizo cambiar el foco hacia el profesor y fue ahí cuando pudo notar que el Quirk de Eraserhead estaba activo. Eraserhead entonces decide responderle a Lucas

—Lo siento, estaba probando algo, no interferiré más en la batalla—

—No tengo problema con que interfiera, más la próxima vez por favor avíseme —

Bakugo, si antes estaba extremadamente molesto, la rápida conversación del Profesor con Lucas solo hiso que explotara al darse cuenta de que los golpes que le había dado Lucas no eran producto de su Quirk sino de pura fuerza tradicional.

—¡Te matare imbécil! —

A lo que Bakugo termina de decir su proclama, este sale disparado hacia arriba y después, utilizando sus habilidades y control de su Quirk, crea un enorme y gran tornado de fuego que va directamente hacia Lucas. El, por el contrario, parece no molestarse; es más, parece estar tranquilo y con la misma mirada fría del principio de la batalla.

—Te enseñare lo que es la derrota— señala Lucas

El gran tornado de fuego parece haber chocado con Lucas, la explosión genera una onda expansiva que hace estallar los vidrios de casi todos los edificios en los alrededores y una nube de escombros se levanta, de la nada, Bakugo sale disparado impulsado con su propio Quirk separándose de donde se supone esta Lucas, en su cara se podría ver confusión, o incluso, terror; era ver la cara de alguien que había visto algo inesperado o prohibido.

Sin pensarlo más Bakugo pone ambos brazos en la dirección de donde su ataque anterior había tocado tierra y aunque había una nube de escombros que no permitía ver nada, él estaba a punto de lanzar una enorme explosión directo en ese lugar. Justo en el momento cuando las chispas empiezan a salir ambas palmas, un cuchillo sale volando con dirección a él, mas precisamente, su rostro.

Bakugo es capaz de esquivar el cuchillo, lanzando así tu ataque final. La explosión fue tan grande el sonido de esta fue escuchado con facilidad desde el salón central, donde todos los estudiantes estaban viendo la batalla desarrollarse. Todos pensaron que ese era el final de Lucas, pero se equivocaron. De la nada una figura aparece detrás de Bakugo, flotando, sosteniendo el mismo cuchillo que este esquivo con la boca, era Lucas.

Él aprovecho esto para apoyar su rodilla sobre su espalda haciendo que Bakugo callera al piso, con la mano derecha agarro el brazo derecho de Bakugo de tal manera que la quedara inmovilizada y con su palma en dirección a este; el otro brazo que tenía libre lo enrolló por todo su cuello y una vez Bakugo totalmente inmovilizado, este decidió agarrar su cuchillo con la mano que tenia libre lo cual le permitió decirle rápidamente algo

—Tu, que tenias tantas ganas de matarme, te enseñare lo que se siente ahogarse en tu propia sangre— exclama Lucas, moviendo el cuchillo en direcciona su cuello, pero antes de que este pudiese tocarlo, la bufanda de Eraserhead lo enrolla a él y a Bakugo lanzando el cuchillo a un costado de área rebotando en una pared de uno de los edificios y cayendo al suelo.

—Ahora que profesor— señala Lucas un poco enojado

Eraserhead había activado su Quirk nuevamente, esta vez enfocado en los dos

—¡Que planeas hacer! Dime ya—

Sin duda alguna Eraserhead estaba muy alterado, tanto así que la actitud que tenia Lucas cambio totalmente a lo que este le explica

—Usted dijo que solo se podía ganar de tres formas, que alguno se salga de la arena, que uno de los dos quede incapacitado de continuar o que usted opine que uno de los dos haya ganado o perdido, es por eso que utiliza mi cuchilla para hacer un gesto de que le cortaba el cuello de tal manera que, si la batalla fuese real, este quedaría totalmente incapacitado de continuar y por lo tanto yo ganaba. Usted reviso mi cuchilla antes, no tiene filo por lo que es solo de práctica. —

Lucas se veía ahora un poco asustado, Eraserhead decidió ir hacia donde estaba la cuchilla y la vio nuevamente; definitivamente no tenía filo, aun así, había algo que lo agobiaba enormemente, algo que vio él solamente, así que decidió acercarse a ambos nuevamente y revisar el campo de batalla. En su mirada se podía ver que estaba enfocando buscando algo, pero no pudo conseguirlo y después de suspirar decidió liberar a ambos.

—Disculpa por interferir nuevamente, por favor abstente de actuar de esa manera, en esta escuela se crean héroes, no asesinos. Bakugo perdiste la batalla así que ve a la central. Lucas si planeas continuar, dime quien va a ser tu próximo contrincante—

Bakugo exclamo

—¡Yo no he perdido! ¡todavía puedo continuar! ¡Todavía puedo…! —

—¡Basta Bakugo! — grita Eraserhead —Recuerda que dije que se tomaran esta batalla como si fuera una batalla real con un villano, en tu caso, si ese cuchillo hubiese tenido filo estarías mas que fuera de combate, estarías muerto ahora mismo, así que perdiste.—

Bakugo quería responderle, pero no podía, sabia muy bien que había perdido y lo peor del caso es que no pudo borrar la sonrisa de Lucas de su rostro, en eso Lucas aprovecha

—hmm, creo que me gustaría combatir con Robot-kun—

—¿ah? ¿Quién es ese? — dice Aizawa-sensei

—no me acuerdo del nombre, pero es el que tiene el Quirk de hielo y fuego—

—¡oh! Ya veo. Bakugo, dile a Todoroki que venga, que le toca combatir con Lucas—

Bakugo parecía no haber escuchado, esta ahí, en el mismo lugar, quieto; sus brazos estaban temblando, pero no era del miedo sino de la impotencia, de repente grita —¡Mierda! — lanza una llamarada explosiva a uno de los lados. El sabía que había perdido y que no podía hacer nada.

Poco a poco Bakugo sale de la arena en dirección al centro lo cual le permite a Aizawa-sensei estar solo con Lucas el cual aprovecha para preguntarle

—Lucas, aunque no es obligatorio me gustaría saber cuál es tu Quirk—

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICA: Anguish of the Quirkless (pueden conseguir la cancion en youtube)**_

Aunque no era obligatorio, era extremadamente raro que un estudiante de intercambio no tuviera en el registro su Quirk. Lucas decide responderle mientras mira con una cierta mirada de tristeza a Bakuga irse poco a poco, lo cual no pasa por desapercibido por el Profesor.

—Lo siento sensei, no puedo decirle cual es mi Quirk. Se que es sospechoso, pero trate de entenderme un poco—

Eraserhead le responde

—La verdad es que me cuesta entenderte, pero si me das una razón lógica tal vez pueda hacerlo—

Lucas al escuchar esto, baja la mirada aun con rasgos de desolación en su rostro, dejando salir un suspiro

—Aizawa-sensei, en el poco tiempo que tengo en Japón he podido ver que es un país hermoso y tranquilo. Aun cuando tienen villanos, la gente puede vivir normalmente no importa de donde venga, si es pobre o rica. — Lucas dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa que lo que menos transmitía era alegría, el guarda un silencio muy breve antes de seguir hablando —Mi país no es así, de donde yo vengo, exponer tu Quirk puede poner no solo tu vida en peligro, sino también la de tus seres queridos. Una ves tuve un amigo que estudio conmigo, éramos lo que se llama mejores amigos, él le encantaba enseñar su Quirk a todo el mundo y no era de menos, era magnifico de por sí, eso lo hiso ser vanidoso, y un poco soberbio… ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco a Bakugo.— otra vez vuelve a su rostro esa sonrisa llena de tristeza, en ese momento el Profesor piensa( _Por lo visto si es capaz de acordarse del nombre de Bakugo, así que, todo eso de sus sobrenombres lo hiso con la sola intención de molestarlo. Hmmm, tengo que ver realmente sus intenciones_ )

—Cuando estábamos a punto de pasar a la secundaria, el fue secuestrado con su familia; ni la escuela ni la policía sabia dónde estaba, estuve buscándolo y averiguando y no pueda hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué puede hacer un niño en esa situación? Pasaron 2 meses y fue cuando supe que lo habían encontrado, traté de llamar a su familia y lo único que me dijeron es que estaba en una clínica recuperándose. Cuando llegué a la habitación donde se encontraba y abrí la puerta, pude ver como estaba maltratado con heridas en los brazos y en el rostro, pero lo que más me dolió ver fue que también le habían mutilado una pierna. Intente de mantener la compostura, pero fue difícil, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, me miro, y no dijo nada. Me acerqué a él corriendo, no pude contener las lagrimas de saber que, aunque esta muy mal herido, estaba vivo, aun así, lo primero que salió de su boca fue _"no los pude salvar, no pude hacer nada, los vi morir Lucas_ ". La poca compostura que tenía la perdí, no sabía que decirle, no sabia que hacer, simplemente lo abrasé lo mas fuerte que pude mientras que ambos llorábamos. Estuve unas horas, y cuando ya era de noche me fui, él se despidió de mí, pero aun así su mirada seguía vacía. Todos los días lo iba a visitarlo en la clínica y todos los días iba viendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo a mi amigo, hasta que un día, simplemente decidió irse con su familia que había perdido. Aun cuando intente ayudarlo, su dolor era muy grande, simplemente no aguanto. — Otro pequeño silencio sucedió a lo que Aizawa-sensei pensaba que tal vez había tocado un tema que no debió de tocar

—Sensei, esto que le estoy contando, no es raro que suceda en mi país. Es por lo que en la escuela nos recomiendan mantener en secreto nuestros Quirk, el destino de mi amigo en realidad fue el mejor de todas las peores posibilidades. A muchos los ponen a trabajar en las cosas mas horridas que uno se pueda imaginar, a otros los mandan a grupos paramilitares o terroristas. Entiendo perfectamente que Japon no es así, pero Aizawa-sensei, trate de entérenme que todavía no estoy preparado, si quisiera que nadie supiese de mi Quirk simplemente no hubiese aceptado su propuesta de combate, aun así, entienda que hay una parte de mi que tiene miedo a decirles a todos sobre mi Quirk y sobre mi persona. —

Aizawa sabia que nadie seria capas de inventar una historia tan horrenda como esa, en el rostro se Lucas, Eraserhead pudo ver que era verdad, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable de tenerle que recordar ese pasado doloroso, el sabia que necesitaba saber la razón del porque evadía siempre la pregunta de su Quirk, pero muy en el fondo, había otro secreto que todavía Lucas no era capas de contarle a su Profesor, un secreto que no podía decirle a nadie aun cuando este estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pasado unos minutos se ve como Todoroki se va acercando a centro de la arena para dar comienzo al segundo combate, el rostro alegre radiante de energía de Lucas vuelve y agitando su brazo derecho en el aire intenta saludarlo gritándole "hola", Todoroki decide responderle el gesto haciendo lo mismo pero de una manera mucho más sencilla.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Entre fuego y hielo.**

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:**_ _ **Boku No Hero Academia Season 2 OST - SOREDEMO SARANI MUKOU HE (Composed by Yuki Hayashi)**_

Todos estaban anonadados de lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo de batalla, la velocidad con la que se movió Lucas hacia Bakugo dejo a muchos pensando que su Quirk era uno que le permitía viajar a gran velocidad.

—¿Están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? — dijo Kirishima

—Claro que estamos viendo lo mismo, la velocidad es realmente impresionante. Sin duda alguna su Quirk debe de ser ese— senalo Tokoyami

—hmmm— Shoto estaba viendo fijamente la batalla desarrollarse, sus ojos no parecían parpadeas ante el asombro de lo bueno que era Lucas en combate al estar sin ningún rasguño; Simplemente estaba tratando de comprender como la personalidad de Lucas podría guardar semejante bestia que estaba viendo en pantalla.

Aun cuando estaba pendiente del desarrollo de la pelea, la conversación que estaban teniendo los otros sobre el Quirk que estaban presenciando lo dejo pensando, él vio claramente que la velocidad con la que se movía lo volvió casi invisible, pero había algo extraño y no fue el único en notarlo.

—Hay algo que no cuadra— Exclamo Deku

En ese momento, todos ven como Lucas se acerca a Bakugo lo suficiente como para lanzar unos golpes y una patada lo cual lo mandan volando. Todos estaban extasiados viendo la pelea.

—Algo sigue sin cuadrar— murmura Deku lo cual le siguen una cantidad de palabras imposibles de entender al oído humano normal.

—¡Impresionante! — indicó Ojiro —Definitivamente tiene conocimientos de artes marciales, esos golpes son una mezcla de varias artes y a un buen nivel de ejecución—

—Wow ¿En serio Ojiro?— dice Toru a lo cual Ojiro responde

—Si, la patada que le dio sin duda alguna es de Capoeira. Con respecto a los golpes, fueron extremadamente rápidos como para saber exactamente a que arte marcial pertenecian, pero creo que es Kenpo. —

—Fuera lo que fuese, miren como dejo a Bakugo— señala Denki

—Nunca pensé verlo de esa manera, y mucho menos pensar que Lucas fuera una bestia en artes marciales, definitivamente su actitud no cuadra— dice Kirishima

—¿Ustedes no sienten un poco de miedo chicos? Solamente espero no pelear con él— con una actitud un poco reservada Koda siente que Lucas esta simplemente en otro nivel, uno que con su Quirk es imposible ganarle en batalla.

—Midoriya-kun ¿qué piensas? — el representante de la clase le pregunta a Midoiya al verlo que está sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras murmura incongruencias

—No creo que su Quirk sea velocidad— señala Deku y en ese mismo instante

—¡miren! ¡Creo que se viene una explosión grande! — manifiesta Mina y de repente en las pantallas se puede ver como Bakugo sale volando por los aires para hacer un tornado de fuego con dirección a Lucas.

—Esto ya se terminó— menciona Kirishima con una expresión un tanto contenta. La onda hace que las cámaras que grababan en encuentro se movieran de un lado al otro haciendo difícil por unos instantes ver el resultado del ataque.

—¡Esperen! ¡Miren es Bakugo!— Jiro expresa con exaltación al verlo

—Algo no parece bien, miren la expresión de Bakugo-kun— Ochacho se percató que él no estaba para nada contento con el resultado de su ataque, por el contrario, estaba preocupado

—Bakugo-chan no parece emocionado. Esperen, creo que se viene otra grande— dice Tsuyu al ver como Bakugo está apuntando ambas palmas hacia donde se supone que esta Lucas pero que, debido a la explosión, solo se veía una nube de escombros; pero justo en el momento que este iba a lanzar su ataque, un cuchillo sale lanzado hacia él llegando a rosarlo.

—¡Ahí está! — exclama Midoriya, al ver que, aun cuando Bakugo había lanzado su ataque, Lucas estaba directamente detrás de el con el cuchillo que había esquivado en la boca.

La batalla llega a su final rápidamente, y antes de que Luca pudiese hacerle algun corte a Bakugo, la pelea es interrumpida por el sensei; mientras tanto, todos en salón estaban en shock al ver la acción que Lucas iba a cometer.

—Todos vieron eso ¿cierto? — Dice Mineta con una expresión en su rostro de miedo.

—Si, definitivamente no es algo normal; hasta Eraserhead tuvo que interceder, aunque todo parece que ya se arregló—

A todas estas, ellos solo podían ver lo que estaba pasando mas no escuchar. Pasaron un minuto y vieron en los monitores que estaban en la sala como Bakugo estaba extremadamente molesto yéndose de la arena

—Así que perdió— Shoto suelta esas palabras, las únicas desde que comenzó el combate.

—¡no puede ser! Pero si él podía continuar—

—Te equivocas Eiji-kun. Si te recuerdas de las normas de combate, las batallas, aun cuando sean de práctica, toda acción es tomada en cuenta como si fuese una batalla real y ese último ataque por parte de Lucas, por más fuera de lugar que fuese, en la vida real hubiese dejado fuera de combate a Bakugo— Explico Shoji

—Mezo-kun tiene razón. Apartando eso, el Quirk de Lucas es impresionante. Creo que nunca he visto a alguien que sea tan rápido como para aparecer de la nada—

—Te equivocas Ashido-san— explica Deku —al principio de la batalla, pensaba que era extremadamente rápido, pero había algo que no cuadraba y es que si fuera velocidad la nube de escombros se hubiese movido y también el pelo de kacchan le hubiese sucedido lo mismo, pero no fue así. — Shoto le da la razón a Deku y señala

—Tienes razón. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Quirk sea creo que lo más cercano que hay a supervelocidad es solo una cosa— Todo el mundo fija la mirada hacia Shoto pero es Deku que responde

—Teletransportación—

En ese instante todos gritan

—¡Que! —

—Si eso es cierto entonces Lucas tiene un Quirk genial— Sero dice

La conversación entre ellos continua sobre lo fantástico que fue la batalla y el impresionante poder de Lucas, pero tres personas pensaban en lo sucedido de una forma diferente; Momo, Deku y Shoto todavía seguían pensando en la acción de Lucas de llevar el cuchillo al cuello de Bakugo, algo que haría un villano y no un héroe. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del salón se abre de manera abrupta, Bakugo entra con una actitud bastante irritante dejando ver que estaba extremadamente molesto por haber perdido la pelea, Kirishima se le acerca

—Bakugo, no te desanimes— Bakugo responde mucho más irritado

—¡Cállate idiota! Todoroki te toca. Espero que lo destruyas y utilices todo tu poder. No hagas lo que hiciste en el festival deportivo idiota— Bakugo decide sentarse en unas sillas que había en la sala, alejado de los monitores.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor ignorar a Baku por un tiempo— dice Sero —Shoto, gánale a Lucas— a lo que Todoroki responde mientras va saliendo de la sala

—Va a ser difícil, aun así, me toca intentarlo— Cierra la puerta y en ese momento, todos empiezan hablar sobre Lucas mientras que en la pantalla se ve como poco a poco Todoroki se va acercando cada vez más al centro de la arena, en eso Lucas levanta la mano saludándolo dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en él

Ya en el campo de batalla Eraserhead le pregunta

—Todoroki-kun, ¿te recuerdas de las normas o te las tengo que repetir? — Shoto responde con una sola palabra afirmativa

—Bueno— dice Eraserhead —si no hay más nada que decir entonces creo que podemos comenzar la batalla— a lo que Lucas interrumpe

—Disculpe profesor, la verdad me gustaría decirle algo a Robot-kun antes de comenzar—

—Bueno, está bien. Pero que sea rápido—

—Gracias profesor, seré breve— la mirada de Lucas pasa del Aizawa-sensei a Todoroki — Robot-kun, antes de comenzar me gustaría pedirte perdón—

—¿ah? — Shoto se encuentra confundido —¿Por qué me tendrías que pedir perdón? —

—Bueno…— Lucas se siente un poco apenado —seguramente viste la pelea ¿cierto? —

—Si ¿y qué? —

—Bueno, creo que me sobre limite un poco y pudo parecer que quería hacerle daño a Bocalgo-kun. La verdad es que me dejé llevar un poco por lo que dijo y me excedí así que pido perdón—

—hmmm, ya veo— Shoto sigue un poco confundido —ciertamente ese ultimo ataque que le hiciste hiso que todo el mundo pensara que tienes actitudes para villano—

Lucas simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos ya que no solo estaba apenado por lo que le estaba diciendo Todoroki, además, se podía ver claramente que sentía culpa

— Aun así, no creo que debas de disculparte, al fin y al cabo, Bakugo está bien. Molesto, pero bien, y ganaste no solo por ese ataque sino porque fuiste el mejor—

Lucas se alegra un poco al escuchar esas palabras a lo que contesta

—Gracias Robot-kun— aunque parece feliz la incomodidad sigue, como si quisiera preguntarle algo mas

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Tienes otra cosa que me quieres decir ¿verdad? —

—Ja, ja, ja. Eres bastante perceptivo. Me gustaría que combatieras conmigo como combatiste con Midoriya-kun y no como combatiste con Bukoalgo-kun— Shoto responde

—Ya veo. No se si pueda replicar exactamente la batalla de Midoriya contigo, pero ten seguridad que peleare con todo lo que tengo — Shoto pronuncia esas palabras con la vista directamente fijada sobre Lucas, casi como si fuera una declaración de batalla, algo que simplemente hiso que Lucas se emocionara bastante, casi se podía ver como le brillaban los ojos.

—Listo Profesor, ya no tengo más nada que decir— anuncia Lucas

—Tu Todoroki-kun ¿tienes algo que decir? — a lo que este mueve su cara de lado a lado señalando una respuesta negativa

—Bueno, si no hay mas nada que decir. ¡Comiencen! –

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Boku No Hero Academia Season 2 OST - You Say Run**_

En ese momento, Shoto no perdió tiempo para congelar todo el suelo a su alrededor llegando a los pies de Lucas dejándolo inmóvil

—¿What? ¡No me puedo mover! — exclama Lucas a lo que Shoto aprovecha para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que lo engullo por completo, o eso pensó. Antes de que eso sucediese, Lucas lanzo su Cuchillo por los aires y gusto en el momento que el fuego lo consumiría, él se teletransporta justo a donde el cuchillo estaba; debido a que estar flotando en el aire solo le causaría problemas, decide nuevamente lanzar el cuchillo, esta vez justo a Todoroki pero este al ver que venia a gran velocidad decide bloquearlo con una gran pared de hielo, el cuchillo revota y vuela por los aires rompiéndose en dos pedazos, uno con el mango y algo de la daga el cual sale dando vueltas en el aire, y el otro pedazo del cuchillo que cayó al piso. Casi al instante, Lucas vuelve a aparecer de la nada en frente de lo que quedaba de cuchillo dando vueltas y dándole una pata por la base del mango manda de nuevo volando el cuchillo a Shoto que lo esquiva. Él, que había visto la pelea de Bakugo, sabía que Lucas le llegaría por detrás justo en el momento que esquivase el cuchillo, así que decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar eso y lanzar llamas alrededor de él.

Tal y como había previsto, Lucas aparece en su costado derecho; lo que no había prevenido es la velocidad de reacción de Lucas; que, con solo unos segundos de haber esquivado el cuchillo y de haber aparecido detrás de él, Lucas ya había sujetado su brazo derecho, lo cual, con una fuerza casi infrahumana manda a Shoto a volar a un lado de la arena haciéndolo chocar con lo que sería unas barandas.

—me imagine que sabrías que aparecería detrás de ti después de eso. Si tan solo hubieses sido más rápido posiblemente hubieses podido hacerme algo— Señala Lucas mientras que Shoto se para poco a poco después de recibir ese golpe con la baranda que lo dejo sin aire.

—No sabia que podías ser tan rápido. Aunque gracias a esto ya puedo saber cuál es tu Quirk y aparte, tu _Wakizashi_ se rompió así que no podrás utilizarlo para lanzármelo y teletransportarte más rápidamente. — Lucas reacciono ante eso con sorpresa, como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de eso

—¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Lo siento sensei— parece como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento por haber roto su Wakizashi, un regalo que le dio su sensei; pero la batalla apenas comenzaba y esto era solo un calentamiento.

Shoto sabía muy bien que Lucas podía atacarlo en cualquier momento y moverse a extremadamente rápida velocidad por lo que decidió que lo mejor era reducir la capacidad de movimiento y de visión por lo que decide volver a congelar todo lo que este debajo de sus pies y utilizando ambos brazos y su Quirk al 100% decide congelar un brazo y descongelarlo con el fuego haciendo así neblina capaz de cubrir rápidamente toda el área a su alrededor.

—¡Wow! Ahora no puedo ver nada, es como si una neblina apareciera de la nada. — dice Lucas estando quieto esperando cualquier movimiento para así tacar. El sabe muy bien que ante la falta de visión lo mejor es simplemente dejarse llevar por sus otros sentidos, y así hizo.

Shoto entendía que aun cuando había prevenido un posible ataque, Lucas seguía teniendo conocimiento avanzado de artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que su mejor estrategia seria mantenerse alejado de él. Decide que lo mejor es crear varias distracciones para así poder escapar a un punto tal que pudiese congelar todo lo que esté al frente de él, por lo que crea dos grandes columnas de hielo que van en una misma dirección y al mismo tiempo decide crear una ruta hecha de puro hielo que gracias a sus habilidades de correr sobre este le permitiría salir rápidamente de la neblina que creo.

Lucas escucha como algo se acerca rápidamente hacia el e intenta esquivarlo, olvidándose por completo de todo el suelo estaba congelado lo cual le complica la habilidad de correr y esquivar, aun así, es capas de lograr tal hazaña gracias a sus reflejos y su gran flexibilidad lo cual le permite rápidamente apoyarse sobre los bloques de hielo que van directos hacia él e impulsarse lejos de ellos con la fuerza de las manos, aun así, debido a que el piso estaba congelado, su caída no es la más agraciada.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shoto ya estaba fuera del área que cubría la neblina permitiéndole ver a donde posiblemente estaba Lucas, él sabia que tenia que terminar esto rápido si no quería acabar como Bakugo, además, una vez el ataque se produzca, Lucas sabría dónde estaría y un contrataque sería muy probable. Él decide entonces utilizar su lado derecho para crear una montaña de hielo que fuera directo a donde se supone que estaría su actual enemigo.

El sonido que se hace es impresionante lo suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Lucas y hacer un contrataque, lo que Shoto no se esperaba es la magnitud de este.

—¡Little Boy! — grita Lucas, dejando escuchar justo en ese momento dos sucesivas explosiones, la segunda mucho más fuerte que la otra, de la neblina sale de la nada una inmensa onda expansiva que despeja y destruye todo a su paso, incluyendo la mega montaña de hielo que se avecinaba hacia él. Shoto impresionado lo único que puede hacer es crear un escudo de hielo para protegerse.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué tal te pareció eso? — dice Lucas, Shoto solo estaba impresionado por la fuerza del ataque que este había causado. No solo había destruido la montaña de hielo, sino también, el escudo dejando solamente la parte de atrás de la cual se sostenía. Este ataque, también le estaba pasando factura a Lucas lo cual se lo hace notar Shoto.

—¡Hey! No se si sea importante, pero creo que te esta sangrando bastante la nariz—

—¡oh! Verdad, bueno nada que te debería preocupar en este momento. Recuérdate que te dije que utilizaras todo tu poder conmigo, si no lo haces, vas a perder esta pelea y lo sabes—

Shoto responde

—Ciertamente estas en lo correcto, además, ese ultimo ataque me ha hecho ver que tu Quirk es todavía algo que no se que es, debe de ser sumamente especial—

Lucas hace un pequeño gesto con su labio dejando salir una pequeña y rápida carcajada

—¡ja! Si lo es, aunque recuerda, todo Quirk tiene sus límites, así que ¿por qué no mejor dejamos de hablar y resolvemos esto de una sola ves? —

Lucas saca así poco a poco su Katana, el mango de esta era extremadamente llamativo debido a que el cuero que envolvía el mango era de un color azul zafiro y en la base de esta tenía una esmeralda que calzaba perfecta, simplemente era algo que denotaba poder. Al desvainarla con su mano derecha, el apunta a Shoto demostrándole que se prepara para terminar la batalla y decidir al ganador. Shoto sabía que, dentro de poco tiempo, el resultado se decidiría y es deseaba ganar para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser el mejor, por lo que dejo salir llamas de su lado izquierdo que casi lo envolvían, a no ser por su pie y casi completo torso los cuales estaban congelados.

—Esta ves te congelare y ganare. — acto seguido Shoto libera todo su poder congelante sobre él, creando así una pared enorme de hielo de fácil 10 pisos y a su vez, congelaba todo lo que tocaba. Lucas se pone en la posición de kendo _Jodan no kamae_ (es la guardia alta donde el sable o shinai está por encima de la cabeza y su punta debe de esta en dirección al cielo) y justo en el momento que estaba a pocos metros de él, baja a una velocidad impresionante su katana a lo que se escucha como cuando un trueno choca con la tierra; La gran muralla de hielo que se había dirigido hacia él ahora se encontraba partida en dos de tal manera que la mirada de Lucas se cruzaba con la de Shoto, dos miradas fijas que buscaban la victoria.

Sin prestar atención a la impresionante proeza de Lucas, Todoroki decide utilizar todo su Quirk de fuego derritiendo todo el hielo a su alrededor transformándolo en agua y vapor, y sin pensarlo lo lanza directo hacia donde se encuentra Lucas sin percatarse que ahora en su mano izquierda se encuentra lo que quedaba de su _Wakizashi lanzándolo_ a nuevamente hacia él.

Las llamas devoran todo lo que encontraba a su paso a excepción de lo que había lanzado Lucas llegando a pasarlo por un lado, pero esta vez, Shoto estaba preparado y decidió no perder de vista el cuchillo esperando que se teletransportara detrás de él para atacarlo antes de que este lo atacara por la espalda, lo que no se percato es que Lucas había esquivado las llamas y ahora iba directo hacia él, cuando este se dio cuenta que el cuchillo era una distracción, Lucas tenia su palma derecha casi tocando la espalda de Todoroki que se había volteado en dirección al cuchillo.

— _Vela bomb_ — a lo que dos explosiones sucesivas vuelven a sucedes, una de estas le estalla a Shoto por la espalda mandándolo volando por unos 20 metros y dejándolo sin aliento. Ciertamente el poder de la explosión era lo suficiente como para crear algunas pequeñas fracturas en sus huesos, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlos por completo.

Cuando Shoto recupera su conciencia, este se encontraba poca arriba y lo primero que ve es la punta de una Katana apuntando al centro de sus ojos. Poco a poco se va recuperando permitiéndole ver mejor, a lo que se da cuenta que Lucas tenía sangre saliéndole por el oído derecho y la nariz, muy probablemente producto de la utilización de su Quirk, Shoto decide entonces decirle

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Boku No Hero Academia Season 3 OST - Mind**_

—Creo que perdí— Lucas con una sonrisa le responde

—Creo que sí, aun así, tuve que utilizar mucho mi Quirk. Definitivamente eres muy fuerte—

—Por lo visto esta batalla ya la decidieron— Aparece Eraserhead al frente de ellos a lo que señala como ganador a Lucas nuevamente, este decide guardar su Katana para ayudar a levantar a Shoto debido a que le cuesta levantarse producto del último golpe. Aizawa le pregunta a Lucas si seguirá compitiendo o si necesita parar la práctica, a lo que le contesta que puede seguir

—Bueno, entonces ayuda a Todoroki y llévalo a la central, ahí que alguno de los demás lo lleve a la enfermería para que lo atienda _Recovery Girl,_ de una vez, aprovecha y te regresas a la arena con la persona que quieras combatir. —

Lucas con la sonrisa que ya todos lo conocen responde

—Está bien sensei —

En las pantallas de la sala principal se puede ver como Shoto se apoya en Lucas y ambos van caminando en dirección a la salida de la arena; todos a excepción de Bakugo estaban impresionados. Mientras van caminando ellos deciden intercambiar palabras

—Lucas, aun no me queda claro tu Quirk. Al principio pensaba que era ultra velocidad, después teletransportación, pero ahora no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que es. Se que has estado evadiendo la pregunta desde que llegaste, pero me gustaría saber cuál es—

Lucas se siente un poco incomodo respondiéndole

—hmmm. En realidad, se podría decir que puedo usar la teletransportación, pero no es precisamente ese mi Quirk. Se que es raro que alguien no quiera hablar de su Quirk en Japón, pero de donde yo provengo no es algo que sea bueno divulgar— un silencio se interpone entre los dos el cual es roto por Lucas

—Esta batalla me hiso ver que puedo confiar en ti, sé que suena raro, pero es la manera en la que puedo ver las verdaderas emociones de la gente. — Shoto, mientras camina se fija en el rostro de Lucas y puede notar desconsuelo

—Gracias, pero si te sientes incomodo en contarme, no tienes por qué esforzarte; aunque si recuerdo bien, ayer tu dijiste que harías todo para que confiemos en ti, por lo que si sigues escondiendo tu Quirk de nosotros será difícil que eso suceda— responde Shoto a lo que Lucas deja sacar una carcajada mejorando su estado de animo

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Gracias, es verdad que no me siento cómodo hablando de esto y sé que para ganarme la confianza de todos tendré que deciles cual es mi Quirk, pero para decirte la verdad me es difícil confiar en alguien al 100%, aunque creo que puedo confiar en ti; eso sí, no le digas a nadie de mi Quirk por favor, por lo menos por los momentos. Te prometo que les contare a todos mi Quirk más adelante— a lo que Shoto señala

—Tranquilo, no diré nada. —


	5. Chapter 4

Antes de que sigan leyendo tengo que disculparme con ustedes por el tiempo que tarde, me fui de vacaciones inesperadas por algunas semanas y hoy es que pude terminar el capito, si nada más que agregar; espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, en los diálogos, lo que este entre paréntesis significa lo que el personaje piensan en ese preciso momento

 **Capítulo 4: Al limite**

Lucas le había terminado de contar cuál era su Quirk a Shoto mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto central donde estaban los demás esperándolos; la respiración de Lucas se había hecho mucho más pesada y profunda, como si le costara respirar; gotas seguían cayendo de sus orificios nasales y de su oreja lo cual hizo preocupar a Shoto

—oye ¿te encuentras bien? —

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — responde Lucas

—Bueno, desde que dejamos de pelear me he dado cuenta de que suenas como si te costara respirar, además, estas sangrando mucho por la nariz—

—Si, es bastante incómodo para decirte la verdad, y me imagino que para ti también debe de serlo ¿Cierto? —

—Si, en realidad es un poco asqueroso– la expresión con la que Shoto se expreso era la que uno podía esperar de él, era una que demostraba poca emocionalidad, aun así, como dice el dicho "las miradas hablan por sí solas" se aplicaba a la perfección en este caso.

—¡ja, ja, ja! Tu mirada lo dice todo. Discúlpame por mostrarte algo taaaaaan feo ¡ja, ja, ja! — Lucas le causo mucha risa todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Continúa hablando

—No te preocupes, sé que parece terrible pero no es nada. Como te dije, tuve que utilizar mucho de mi poder contigo, y aunque sé que mi Quirk es fuerte, también causa mucha presión a mi cuerpo. Con respecto a la respiración, nada peligroso por ahora. Con una mascarilla con oxígeno y un buen descanso seguro se me quita— en la cabeza de Shoto veía una especie de Rambo hablando sobre como todo lo que estaba diciendo era simples "inconvenientes"

—la verdad no sé nada de medicina, pero creo que tener líquidos en los pulmones es algo serio ¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar? —

—¡ja, ja…Cof, Cof, Cof!— en medio de la risa Lucas empieza a toser extremadamente fuerte lo que hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio, dejando caer su cuerpo para adelante reposando su rodilla en el piso y llevando su mano derecha a la boca para tapársela

—No creo que puedas continuar ¡estás muy mal! — exclama Shoto el cual seguía reposado sobre el hombro izquierdo de Lucas

—ja, ja, ja— deja salir una leve carcajada y un suspiro antes de responderle

—Te dije que te tranquilizaras. Sabes, tu rostro tiende a no cambiar no importa la situación, pero tus ojos dicen exactamente cómo te sientes— Shoto no estaba entendiendo lo que él le estaba contando, de igual manera seguía preocupado. Lucas ajusta el brazo de Shoto antes de volverse a parar y le responde.

—Esta no es mi primera vez que he utilizado mis poderes al máximo, cuando te digo que puedo seguir es porque de verdad puedo, no soy tan estúpido como para poner mi vida en peligro solo por unas peleas sin sentido. —

Lucas estaba diciendo la verdad y Shoto lo sabía, aunque solo habían hablado del Quirk y de como él tenía que guardar el silencio de este, él sabía que Lucas había pasado por situaciones que ninguna persona de su edad ha pasado; por lo menos en Japón. Era como ver a alguien que conocía a la perfección sus debilidades y fortalezas, aprovechándose de esto para poder seguir avanzando sin titubear.

La caminata fue larga no solo porque Shoto no podía caminar sin el apoyo de Lucas, sino también por la fatiga que tenían ambos el cual es más fácil de notar en Lucas por su respiración notoriamente forzosa.

Al llegar a la sala y abrir la puerta todo el mundo los ven a ambos en silencio, las miradas estaban fijas en ellos haciéndoles incomodar un poco. De repente, rompiendo el silencio Minoru le dice a Shoto

—wow, en serio te dieron una paliza. Esperaba más de ti pero por lo visto el nuevo es mejor que tú—

Denki señala

—Si hubieses sido tú el que peleara con Lucas, de seguro la batalla hubiese terminado muchísimo más rápido—

Molesto Minoru intenta responderle, pero la risa de todo el mundo hace que su respuesta no se escuchara. Por otro lado, Momo se acerca a ambos preocupada

—¿se encuentran bien? ¡Lucas-kun estas sangrando mucho deberías ir a la enfermería con Shoto! — señala con un todo bastante fuerte a lo que Lucas simplemente desvía su vista a otro lado mientras se rasca la cabeza, claramente estaba un poco incomodo

—Bueno, no es para tanto Momo-chan , además todavía me faltan dos batallas más, aunque no creo que pueda sino solo una. Oigan no es por nada, pero ¿alguien me podía ayudar con Shoto-kun? —

Todo el mundo estaba otra vez en silencio, ellos no sabían que le impresionaba más, si la idea de que aun estando en ese estado iba a seguir combatiendo, que tanto a Todoroki como a Yaoyorozu los llamaba por su nombre y aparte le había dicho "Momo-chan".

—¡Disculpa Lucas-kun! déjame ayudarte— dice Deku saliendo corriendo a donde estaba, pero este es interrumpido por el mismo Lucas

—Gracias Midoriya-kun, pero no me puedes ayudar ya que tú serás el próximo con el que tenga un combate. Aizawa-sensei me pidió que trajera a Shoto-kun para que algún otro de ustedes lo llevara a la enfermería mientras que nosotros vamos a la arena—

Deku se impresiono, pero no era algo que le parecía extraño ya que se imaginaba que le tocaría en algún momento, sobre todo a sabiendas de que Lucas era su "fan".

—Midoriya-kun, no te preocupes. Como representante del salón yo lo llevare a enfermería, tu va con Lucas a la arena— dice Iida mientras que Shoto va cambiando poco a poco de apoyo.

—Bueno Shoto-kun, espero que te recuperes; muy probablemente pase por la enfermería cuando esto termine. — Señala Lucas a lo que Momo responde

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar así? Estas sangrando mucho— Lucas se enrojece un poco al ver la cara de Momo y su preocupación hacia él, con su mano decide limpiarse la sangre de la nariz sin cambiar su aspecto de extremo agotamiento, más bien, lo hiso ver peor.

—¡Ves! Listo, no te preocupes, estaré bien—

—hmmm— suspiro Momo y utilizando su Quirk decide crear un paño para entregárselo para que se limpiara la sangre.

—Toma— Lucas estaba impresiona tanto por el gesto como por su Quirk

—Wow, así que puedes crear cosas. Momo-chan, tu Quirk es realmente útil— lo dice con una sonrisa un poco picarona haciéndola sonrojar

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. De veras creo que no deberías competir más, te ves muy agotado; aun así, si crees que puedes seguir pues hazlo, pero recuerda, que después de esta clase hay muchas otras y si terminas muy mal herido tendrás que recuperarlas. — Momo estaba definitivamente preocupada por él y todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta de eso, incluso Lucas estaba apenado, como si no sabía que hacer ni que responderle.

—Por más romántica que sea la escena creo que es momento que Deku-kun y Lucas-kun se vayan a la arena ¿cierto, Momo-chan? Además, no me gustaría ver a Aizawa-sensei molesto por que ustedes lleguen tarde— el sonido proviene de un par de guantes y un uniforme flotante claramente pertenecientes a Toru

—Cierto, creo que será mejor que regresen. — responde Momo.

—Ahora que lo pienso será mejor que nos movamos Lucas-kun, la verdad no quiero ver el rostro enfadado de Eraserhead-sensei—

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No creo que el sensei produzca ese miedo con el que ustedes dicen tenerle, pero bueno, eso será conversación para más tarde. — Lucas se acerca a Momo y trata de devolverle el paño

—Gracias, sé que está sucio, pero no sé si es de mala educación quedármelo—

—Tranquilo, quédatelo. Es todo tuyo — responde Momo

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, prometo cuidarlo bien ¡— el cuarto se ilumina nuevamente del aura de Lucas, y este, se ve ahora con más energía; como si el paño que Momo le hubiese recargado los glóbulos rojos perdidos por los pequeños derrames.

Momo-chan se sonroja al ver el rostro de Lucas, y sin nada más que decir, ambos salen de la habitación rumbo al campo de batalla, ella mientras tanto, ve como poco a poco ambas espaldas se van alejando en dirección a la puerta hasta que esta se cierra detrás de ellos.

—Momo-chan, ¿te sientes bien? Tus cachetes están super rojos— señala Asui

—¡Que! ¡Claro, estoy bien! ¡Muy bien en realidad! — responde

—Creo que alguien esta enamoradaaaa. No te cuestiono eso, al final Lucas es todo un adonis— dice Mina

—Creo que tenemos a la primera en caer en los encantos del "Latin Lover"— Denki indica a todos en la sala lo cual produce una enorme carcajada en la mayoría haciendo que Momo se incomode mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Claro que no! Osea… Tengo que ir al baño, discúlpenme—

Momo sale corriendo toda enrojecida por los comentarios mientras que atrás de ella un par de guantes la siguen

—Momo-chan, ¡espérame! — dice Toru

Mientas ellas dos se van corriendo al baño, el grupo en su mayoría sigue hablando tanto de lo sucedido como de la batalla. Mientas, Shoto y Iida van camino a la enfermería. Todo esto sucede mientas que Lucas y Deku van caminando a la arena.

—…— la mirada de Deku es tan penetrante que aun cuando estaba detrás de Lucas y este no lo podía ver, era capaz de crear mucha incomoda a Lucas

—¿Que sucede Midoriya-kun?—

— Nada, lo siento. Pero es que te ves muy agotado, sé que ya hablamos al respecto, pero creo que no deberías seguir combatiendo—

—Hmm, me vas a hacer molestar si me sigues cuestionando si puedo o no seguir el combate— responde Lucas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

—Lo siento, no es mi intención—

—Ja, ja, ja. Tranquilo bro, sé que no lo era. Además, he convivido por bastante tiempo con alguien muy parecido a ti en ese sentido (y en otros también)— dice Lucas mientras que Deku responde

—¿En serio? Entonces me imagino que has tenido que convivir con alguien un poco molesto. Je, je, je— Deku sonríe de manera un poco incomodo

—Para nada. Esa persona me ayudó mucho, es alguien a quien respeto y admiro. Sabes Midoriya-kun, aunque solo tengo conociéndote dos días, por lo que he podido ver, esa parte de ti hace que mucha gente pueda ver en ti alguien con quien compartir fácilmente, tal vez esa sea tu mayor fortaleza, así que no digas que eres molesto porque la verdad es que eres todo lo contrario—

Deku, aun cuando no podía verlo directamente sentía que sus palabras eran verdaderas y calidad, llegando a avergonzarlo un poco.

—¡Cof! — Deku tose levemente para sacarse cierta incomodidad.

—Bueno, creo que hemos llegado— Dice Lucas al ver a tan solo unos pocos metros al el Profesor Aizawa

— Ya era hora, llegan 15 minutos tarde. — señala Eraserhead con la mirada fija en ambos produciéndoles la piel de gallina

—¡Lo siento sensei! — grita Deku

—Sensei, la verdad es que fui yo el que me hizo que Deku llegase tarde, Shoto pesaba mucho y estoy muy cansado como para ir a un paso rápido, así que tuve que pararme en el camino para tomar aliento—

—hmm, si estas tan casado no deberías de seguir, además, creo que ya todos tenemos un vistazo de cómo es tu Quirk— responde Aizawa-sensei

—No sensei, quiero seguir. Quiero combatir con Midoriya-kun y ver en primera fila su poder, es algo que he querido presenciar desde el festival—

—hmmm, está bien. Pero estaré pendiente de ti, vi que en después del combate con Todoroki-kun estabas sangrando mucho. Si sientes que no puedes seguir, levanta la mano y parare el combate—

Aizawa cambia su vista y mira a Deku.

—Recuerda que esta es una batalla para medir fuerzas, si Lucas-kun ha decidido seguir es porque él sabe que puede, o en el peor de los casos, aprenderá cuál es su límite. No seas suave con él solo porque está cansado y débil, recuerda, en una batalla real un villano podría aparecer después de una gran batalla y su labor es seguir peleando hasta que sucedan tres cosas. La primera, que ganes; la segunda que puedas huir y pedir ayuda; y la tercera, que lo retrases lo más que puedas hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. —

Deku mira a Lucas y este le responde con una mirada afirmativa

–¡Midoriya-kun! — grita Aizawa

—¡Si sensei! ¡lo siento! —

—hmm, bueno. Ya sabes, ve con todo, pero si ves que Lucas se rinde, trata de parar cualquier cosa que estés haciendo. ¿Quedo claro? —

—Si sensei– responde Deku

—¿Tu lucas-kun? ¿quieres decir algo? —

—No sensei, quedo todo claro. — responde Lucas

—Bueno, entonces ambos, pónganse uno al frente del otro con cierta distancia para comenzar la batalla—

—¡Si sensei! — ambos responden al unisonó

Ambos se posicionan uno al frente del otro dejando un espacio entre ellos. El sonido de la briza cortando los edificios resuena en ellos conjunto con el palpitar de cada uno.

—Ya sabes Midoriya-kun, quiero ver tu poder así que no seas suave conmigo— grita Lucas y Deku le responde

—tranquilo, no te defraudare—

—"!hajime!"— grita Eraserhead dándole comienzo a la batalla

Rayos verdes empiezan a salir del cuerpo de Deku cuando de repente, este empieza a correr hacia Lucas a una velocidad impresionante; fue tanta la fuerza con la que se lanzó que el piso donde sus pies se apoyaban crujió cuando avanzo hacia adelante.

Lucas sabía muy bien que dado el estado en la que se encontraba solo podía utilizar su Quirk para defenderse y atacar solo una vez; él había visto las peleas de Deku en el festival y se podía imaginar cierta imagen de este, aun así, nunca pensó que Deku tuviese una velocidad tan increíble como la que estaba viendo. Debido a su cansancio, su tiempo de reacción se vio altamente reducido, tanto que fueron solo cuestión de milisegundos con los que contaba para esquivar el ataque, uno que debido a la velocidad que traía se podía escuchar claramente.

—(¡Coño!)—

Pensó Lucas mientras esquivaba la patada de Deku. Él sabia que tenia que hacer algo rápido y que solo esquivar no iba a lograr nada, y fue así. Tan rápido como pudo, antes de que Deku pudiese tocar el suelo nuevamente como para volver a estabilizarse, Lucas le la una patada el cual entra directamente por un costado de Deku mandando volando.

Debido al golpe, Deku se queda sin un poco de aire, mas esto era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado debido a las numerosas practicas que ha tenido que afrontar, por lo que, sin perder ni un segundo de su tiempo después de dar una vuelta en el piso, Deku vuelve a pararse frente a Lucas.

—¡Cof, cof, cof!— Lucas tose tapándose la boca mas sin dejar de perder su vista de su objetivo

—¡¿estás bien…— Deku antes de que pudiese terminar es sorprendido al ver como Lucas desaparece de él y vuelve a aparecer más cerca propiciándole varios golpes en la cabeza y tronco callendo al piso.

—Midoriya-kun, recuerda, aunque sea una práctica, es una batalla por lo que nunca pierdas la compostura. ¡Cof, cof! — Lucas seguía tosiendo, se veía como intentaba frenar sus deseos de toser, pero simplemente no podía

Cuando Deku vio desde el suelo su rostro, la forma como lo miraba, la intensidad de sus ojos, todos eso le recordó a las innumerables veces que había peleado o visto a los verdaderos villanos, estos que son fríos capaces de hacer las maldades mas horridas, el miedo que le provoco eso hiso que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, pero el sabía que era una práctica.

Aun con la sensación de terror que le provoco Lucas, Deku decide que la mejor forma de vencerlo era siendo más rápido que él, recordando los entrenamientos con Gran Torino.

Lucas da unos pasos hacia atrás para que este pueda pararse, pero sin darle la espalda. Él pudo haberlo terminado ahí mismo con un ataque, aun así, quería ver el máximo potencial. Parándose poco a poco, pequeños relámpagos verdes vuelven a salir del cuerpo de Deku, rodeándolo.

—(tengo que ser mas rápido, tengo que utilizar el 20% de mi poder)— pensaba Midoriya mientas se levantaba

—¡Prepárate! — grita Deku

Con una pequeña sonrisa Lucas le responde

—eso es lo que he estado esperando—

Deku empieza a saltar y rebotar rápidamente entre los edificios haciendo una bala gigante, tan rápido que incluso la vista de Lucas no le permitía ver con claridad a donde estaba, además, debido a su dolorosa jaqueca, le costaba mucho calcular las posibilidades de impacto. De repente un puño aparece por su costado izquierdo propiciándole un puño directo en el cachete tumbándolo al piso, pero antes de que cayese, esté apoya su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo dándole cierto soporte, y así como sucedió el golpe así mismo se recuperó.

Deku estaba impresionado, no solo por la velocidad de recuperación después de haber recibido semejante puño, sino la capacidad y la rapidez de volver ha estar pendiente de la batalla.

Golpes siguen llegando, pero esta vez Lucas se protege, el sonido de los puños chocando con los antebrazos mientas que otros dan en la espalda o piernas, de igual manera, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, pero quedaba claro que, si eso seguía así, Lucas no tendría mas que aceptar la derrota o recibiría otro golpe, pero esta vez, no tendría fuerza suficiente como para seguir.

Lucas pensó mientras recibía uno y cada uno de los golpes hasta que pudo ver una salida, con cada puno que Deku le daba, su velocidad iba disminuyendo la velocidad y la intensidad, por lo que solo tenía que aguantar un poco más para así poder ser capaz de calcular donde estaría Deku; y eso hizo. Se teletransporta a la posición exacta donde estaba Deku tomándolo por la muñeca.

—Te tengo— dice Lucas y así, aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba Deku lo lanza hacia el otro costado de la calle chocando contra el edificio produciéndole un gran daño, sin perder tiempo Lucas avanza hacia Deku que estaba sin aire para golpearlo con la rodilla en el estómago, y antes de que pudiese caer decide utilizar todo su poder restante.

—¡Little Boy!—

La presión del golpe es lo suficiente como para que rompiera los vidrios cercanos y mandando para atrás a Lucas, Deku por otro lado estaba inconsciente pegado a la pared.

Todo parecía haber acabado, Deku inconsciente de un lado y Lucas poco a poco parándose de manera bástate complicada dejando entender que este ya no podía más. Eraserhead baja para ver el estado de ambos y dar como vencedor a Lucas, pero justo en el momento que este aparece, pequeños movimientos pueden verse en Deku saliendo nuevamente rayos de color verde a su alrededor.

Poco a poco, Deku se levanta con un poco de sangre de su frente, la forma con la que miraba a Lucas era una con la que uno podía fácilmente intuir que este podía seguir, adolorido y posiblemente no con el mismo poder de ataque de antes, pero podía seguir.

—¡Ah!— Exhala Deku —¡Todavía puedo seguir Aizawa-sensei! Así que no pares la batalla—

A todas estas, Lucas solo miraba impresionado por la expresión con la que este lo miraba, adolorido de la batalla y de haber utilizado mucho su Quirk Lucas solo ríe de manera un poco alocada

—¡Ja, ja, ja ,ja…!— la miradas de todos estaban puestas en él

—Que sucede Lucas-kun ¿Estas bien? — Aizawa-sensei se dirige a Lucas respondiéndole este

—He esta mejor en otras ocasiones…— Respira profundamente Lucas el cual era fácil de notar que le costaba

—Aunque puedo continuar, no creo que sea bueno para mi salud Sensei, asi que creo que es suficiente—

Al escuchar eso, Deku abrió bien los ojos exclamando

—¿Qué? —

—Bueno Midoriya-kun, has ganado. Je, je ,je , je…!Cof, cof, cof!— Lucas vuelve a toser sangre a lo que el sensei se le acerca y lo agarra antes de que este callera al piso.

—Tengo que llevarte con Recovery girl, Midoriya-kun, has ganado como premio por eso ahora tienes que ayudarme a cargar a este mastodonte idiota—

—cla… ¡Claro sensei! —

Eraserhead estaba muy irritado; eso se debía a que, si fuese por él, hubiese parado la batalla hace tiempo debido a el daño que Lucas estaba recibiendo, no por parte de sus contrincantes sino por utilizar su propio Quirk. Por lo que habían hablado antes, Aizawa pudo comprender que Lucas era un chico que le gustaba llegar al límite, o mejor dicho, esta acostumbrado a llegarlo por lo que, para él, estar en esta condición era algo "rutinario" pero para el estándar de la UA o de cualquier lugar normal no lo era.

—Tranquilo sensei, no es para ta…!Cof, cof, cof!— Lucas vuelve a toser, cada vez más frecuente y fuerte.

—No tengo problemas con que intentes llegar a tu limite ahora, pero recuerda, estas en esta escuela para llegar a ser un héroe, si no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo como piensas salvar a la gente— Deku solo mira la expresión de ambos mientas que están teniendo la conversación, esta de mas decir que el ambiente era terriblemente pesado.

—….— Lucas no sabia que responder, era como si esas palabras le hubiesen pegado mas duro que los puños de Deku, o cualquier otra cosa ya que su rostro lo expresaba claramente, Deku por otra parte, prefirió creer que se debía a que se sentía terrible por el dolor que tenía.

El trio siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde todo el mundo estaba.

—¡Sensei! — Ojiro exclama

Todos salieron corriendo a donde estaban los tres preguntando si necesitaban ayuda a lo que el Sensei respondió

—Todos, mas ya el entrenamiento termino, como pueden ver Lucas-kun no puede mas y tengo que llevarlo a enfermería rápidamente, todos los demás vayan al salón y esperen a que llegue—

—Sensei, si quiere puedo ayudarlo, seguro llegara más rápido si cargo yo a Lucas-kun— dijo Shoji

—hmmm, esta bien. Igual, tengo que ir con ustedes ya que tengo que hablar con "Recovery girl"—

Shoji cargo rápidamente a Lucas sin titubear a lo que este le dijo extremadamente agotado

—Gracias tentáculos-kun—

—Tranquilo Lucas-kun, vimos todas tus batallas y la verdad es que todos estamos sorprendidos por cuanto duraste, de verdad eres increíble. —

—ja,…!Cof, cof, cof! No es para tanto je, je, je—

Mientras Shoji y el sensei van caminando para ir a la enfermería, Aizawa se dirige a Deku

—Tú también deberías ir, aunque ya puedes controlar mejor tu poder seguro mejor que te analizaran para descartar cualquier cosa, además, tu rostro esta con un poco de sangre—

—¡Claro sensei! Voy con ustedes—

Y así como habían llegado se fueron y ya no quedaba más nada que hacer, sino que seguir las instrucciones de Eraserhead.

Al llegar a la enfermería ahí se encontraba Recovery Girl y Shoto en una camilla acostado

—¡Vamos a ver, ahora a quien me traen…! oh! Con que es el nuevo estudiante—

Shoji lo deja reposar sobre la camilla que había disponible, Lucas por otro lado estaba respirando muy fuerte lo cual demostraba que le costaba respirar, pero esto no dejo que su sonrisa iluminadora apareciera para presentarse

—¡Mucho gusto, me llamo Lucas Ara…! Cof, cof cof!— la tos no le dejo terminar la presentación y al ver Recovery Girl que estaba tosiendo sangre decidido que lo mejor era revisarlo lo más rápido posible

—¡estás muy mal! De verdad que en esta clase hay muchos chicos bobos. ¡Qué caso tiene que lleguen a este estado si pueden poder su vida en peligro! —

—Tranquila. Ha…Este no es mi limite y normalmente me pasa cuando utilizo mi Quirk, la sangre es porque varios vasos se rompen por la presión que ejerzo sobre mi cuerpo y la toz es porque seguramente allá algo de sangre en ellos pero nada que me lleve a la muerte, ahora, también tengo una jaqueca terrible pero eso es algo que he vivido con esto toda mi vida por eso tomo unas pastillas especiales, están en mi mochila así que si alguien puede buscarlas por mi estaría muy agradecido—

Recovery Girl se queda ahí escuchando y le responde

—esta bien, aun así, YO soy la doctora encarga de esta escuela y por lo tanto YO soy la que escribe el caso, mientras tanto te daré una máscara de oxigeno mientras salen las radiografías que te tomare. Ahora, quédate quieto un segundo—

Recovery Girl se acerca con los labios serrados para darle un gran y sanador beso a Lucas el cual pone una cara de asco, pero debido al dolor que sentía no se podía mover aun cuando su alma quería escapar de su cuerpo. Una ves dado el beso, la salud de Lucas mejor enormemente, eso si, con el efecto segundario de sentir un enorme agotamiento.

—Ahora, Lucas-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se dirige Recovery Girl a Lucas y este le responde

—Bueno, gracias a ese beso mejor, pero sigo con la jaqueca–

—Bueno, si mi Quirk no cambio eso entonces tendrás que tomarte tu medicina. Mientras tanto utiliza esta mascara y respira profundo, ¿ok? —

Lucas hace un gesto con su cabeza demostrándole que entendía mientras se ponía la mascara de oxigeno en eso Recovery Girl se dirige a Boku

—hmm, ¿te recuerdas que te dije que no te iba a sanar más? Espero que no te hayas roto ningún hueso esta ves—

—Claro que no Sensei, en realidad solo vengo a que me revises la herida en la cabeza. —

—hmmm, está bien—

Aizawa interrumpe rápidamente

—Bueno, Lucas, descansa lo que tengas que descansar, pero más te vale que regreses a clases hoy. Igual va con los demás. Mezo-kun, gracias por la ayuda, pero te voy a pedir otro favor y busca las pastillas de Lucas-kun y se las traes, después de eso puedes regresar a clases. Recovery Girl, una vez que termines aquí me gustaría hablar algo contigo—

—Claro sensei— responde Shoji y sale de la enfermería

—Esta bien Eraserhead— responde Recovery Girl

Aizawa entonces sale de la enfermería con el rostro que demostraba que había algo que le molestaba de toda esta situación.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Algo oscuro**

—Listo, con esto ya terminamos por aquí— dice Recovery Girl al sanar las heridas de Deku, mientas esto sucedía Shoto estaba sentado en su camilla mirando con detenimiento a Lucas el cual tenía su brazo tapándole el rosto, como si la luz de la sala le molestase, además, se podía ver que la jaqueca que tenía era bastante fuerte ya que no paraba de retorcijarse levemente.

—Lucas, ¿te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿quieres que apaguemos la luz? — dice Shoto

—¿ah? Shoto-kun, no sabía que estabas despierto. Tranquilo, solo tengo que tomarme mis pastillas de la jaqueca y en un rato estaré mejor, aparte, seria inconveniente para ustedes que las apagaran—en eso Recovery Girl interviene y dice

—Bueno, en realidad ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí y tanto Midoriya-kun como Todoroki-kun deberían regresar a el salón de clases. Si quieres puedo apagar las luces mientras reposas y esperas las pastillas eeh… disculpa, ¿me podrías repetir tu apellido? —

—je, je je, tranquila no hay problemas, me llamo Arakawa Lucas. Y bueno, si no hay ningún inconveniente entonces si pueden apagar las luces cuando salgan— Lucas responde a todas estas con el brazo todavía sobre su rostro dejando solo que un poco de luz llegue a sus ojos y aun así, solo los abre un poco.

—¿seguro que estas bien Lucas-kun? ¿No te dolerá otra cosa? — dice Deku

—¿ah? ¿a qué te refieres? Ja, ja, ja— su riza era extremadamente sueva debido al dolor que sentía

—Bueno, puedo ver que estas todavía sudando bastante y me preguntaba sí...— es interrumpido por Lucas

—Que esperabas Izu-kun, venimos de una batalla y todavía estoy exhausto. Tranquilo, no se preocupen por mí, de veras. — dice todo esto con una sonrisa bastante forzada, todos ahí se podían solo imaginar el dolor de la jaqueca que le causaba sudar frio, aun así, nunca dejo de mostrar esa imagen que ya había creado ante todos en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo y antes de apagar las luces tanto Shoto como Deku se voltearon al verlo para despedirse de él, este, levanto su brazo derecho y les mostro su pulgar al aire diciéndoles de alguna manera que estará bien, ellos por otra parte decidieron apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Eraserhead se encontraba al frente de ellos hablando con Recovery Girl.

—Ya que ambos están curados, cámbiensen y vayan al salón de clases, estaré ahí en unos momentos—

—Claro sensei— ambos respondieron al unisonó mientras se iban poco a poco y desaparecieron de la vista de Aizawa

—Ahora, creo que sería bueno hablar en tu oficina, nosotros dos a solas. —

—Si, después de verlo tengo muchas dudas que me gustaría compartir contigo. —

Ambos caminan unos metros y entran a un cuarto el cual era la oficina de enfermería. Ahí se sienta Chiyo frente a Aizawa separados por un escritorio.

—Ahora si podemos hablar libremente— Aizawa le dice a Chiyo y esta le responde

—Si, la verdad que tengo una duda enorme—

—¿Cuál es? —

—Como tú sabes, mi Quirk me permite sanar todo tipo de herida que tenga mi paciente, no importa cuál sea o lo que sienta, si es una herida, la puedo sanar, o más bien acelerar su recuperación…—

—Aja, a donde quieres llegar— Aizawa parece un poco impacientado

—¡cof! Como iba diciendo, puedo sanar cualquier cosa, aun si, su jaqueca seguía después de que sus heridas se sanaran lo cual significa solo una cosa—

—¿Qué significa entonces? —

—Que su dolor de cabeza no es producto de su batalla. Mas bien creo que, por lo que nos dijo, que él tiene jaquecas constantemente y por eso le mandaron esas pastillas; la batalla lo único que hizo es hacerlas aún más fuertes, además…—

—¿Además que? —

—¿Cómo decirlo?... Si ahorita te corto con un bisturí, te dolería ¿cierto? —

—obvio—

—pero si desde pequeño, cada 1 segundo alguien te cortara con un bisturí, crees que ahorita si te cortara ¿te dolería? —

—mmmmh, no sé, probablemente—

—Probablemente, pero, aun así, no reaccionarias ante ese dolor ya que desde pequeño aprendiste a vivir con eso, por lo que sería lo mismo que respirar o tomar agua. El punto de lo que te quiero explicar es que cortarse duele, y mucho, pero si has vivido con ese dolor toda tu vida, tu amplitud del sentido de dolor se hace mucho más grande. Si él ha vivido con jaqueca desde temprana edad, un dolor de cabeza capaz de tumbarnos y estar en reposo todo un día, para él sería como un pequeño pinchazo. Ahora, antes de salir, pude ver claramente en su rostro la imagen de lo que es mucho dolor, un dolor que probablemente si nos diera a nosotros, nos pondría a agonizar. —

—me imagino— dice Aizawa poniéndose pensativo poco pocos segundos ya que Recovery Girl le dice

—Pero lo más me ha causado intriga, es que el mismo dijo que este no es su límite. La verdad no conozco de donde viene él, pero debido a lo que vi y a lo que nos dijo, es fácil indagar que viene de un lugar para nada amigable y muy probablemente, lo hayan mandado u obligado a llegar a ese límite. —

—Ya veo— Aizawa se queda en silencio un poco tiempo y se para de la silla que estaba sentada

—Y tú. ¿no se suponías que querías hablar conmigo? — le dice Chiyo un poco disgustada

—La verdad es que me acabas de responder mis dudas—

—¿Como así? —

—Creo que tienes razón sobre dónde viene él. Su forma de pelear, su manera de calcular las batallas y los golpes que este da, no son normales para alguien a su edad. Él es alguien que verdaderamente ha luchado fuertemente, no es un amateur. Además, estoy seguro de que podría derrotar a varios profesores de la UA él solo. —

—Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, tendríamos que tenerlo vigilado, solo para prevenir. — dijo Chiyo

—Si, pienso lo mismo. Pero me gustaría primero hablar con el director, él seguramente debe de saber más sobre Lucas—

—Cierto, bueno, si surge cualquier cosa te avisare—

—Gracias Recovery Girl…Por cierto, sería bueno si…—

–Ya se, mantengamos en secreto esta conversación. —

—Exacto, solo por ahora—

—ok, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Dentro de 2 h veré como sigue Lucas-kun y si puede respirar bien y se le quito la jaqueca, lo mandare al salón de clases—

—Muy bien— Responde Aizawa mientras que cierra la puerta, en eso que sale mira que a fuera de la enfermería en donde está recuperándose Lucas entra Shoji con las pastillas de este, él sentía que tenía que estar ahí vigilándolo, pero también tenía que hacer otras cosas, así que decidió que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo tranquilo por ahora e ir al salón de clases. Mientras esto sucede, Shoji entra despacio a la enfermería debido a que ve que las luces están apagadas.

—(Ya veo, la jaqueca que tiene debe de ser muy fuerte para apagar las luces)— piensa Shoji mientras que poco a poco va acercándose a Lucas sin hacer mucho ruido. Al acercarse nota que Lucas está balbuceando algo en muy baja voz, algo que no entendía, pero se podía notar que no era nada agradable, era como si tuviese una pesadilla; gotas de sudor siguen bajando de su frente. Shoji intenta tocar el hombro para despertarlo, pero de repente, Lucas se despierta y le sujeta la muñeca con una enorme fuerza. Shoji se impresiona, no solo por eso, sino también, por la mirada fría y aterradora que tenía mientras exhalaba de manera brusca.

—¡Lucas-kun, soy yo! Shoji! —

En ese momento parece reaccionar y salir como del trance en la que estaba, su mirada fría se apaga, cerrando los ojos y dejando de sujetar la muñeca, antes de hablar se para y se sienta al borde de la camilla donde estaba dejando salir un suspiro.

—Lo siento, tentáculos-kun, no era mi intención. Simplemente, tenía una pesadilla y la jaqueca no me permitió ver bien quien eras—

La sonrisa forzada vuelve a aparecer.

—Tranquilo Lucas-kun, aunque no voy a mentir que me asustaste por un segundo. Toma, te traje tus pastillas—

—Perdón y gracias…este ¿tú crees que me puedes hacer un favor? — dice Lucas

—Claro, dime— responde Shoji

—me puedes pasar el agua, es que de verdad no puedo ver bien. —

—tranquilo— Shoji toma el vaso con agua que estaba a un lado de la camilla sobre una mesa alta y se la da

—Toma, aquí la tienes—

Lucas toma el vaso con mucha dificultad lo cual preocupa a Shoji pero no le comenta nada, aunque le cuesta, se toma la pastilla con el agua y le devuelve el vaso vacío.

—Gracias, y de nuevo, disculpa por todo—

—No te preocupes, me imagino que debes de estar con mucho dolor, trata de descansar lo más que puedas. —

—Gracias— dice Lucas otra vez con una sonrisa forzada. Shoji, por su parte, va saliendo de la enfermería de tal manera que no hace ningún ruido, era como ver a un ninja. Cuando abre la puerta para salir, da la vuelta para decirle algo a Lucas, este se encontraba ya acostado sobre la camilla.

—Lucas, si te sientes mal no tienes por qué hacer esa sonrisa forzada, cualquier persona te entendería. —

—…— lucas no responde lo cual hace pensar a Shoji que, o esas pastillas hacen efectos instantáneos o simplemente no quería responder, de igual manera, él no lo vio de mala manera y simplemente cerró la puerta dejando solo a Lucas en la enfermería mientras que este reposaba.

Al llegar al salón, Aizawa estaba terminando su clase.

—¡Listo! Espero que esta práctica les haya mostrado tanto la fuerza de Lucas como sus propias debilidades. Esperen a que llegue Present Mic de manera silenciosa ya que no quiero que me llamen la atención por algún tipo de bulla. ¿Quedo claro? —

Todos se levantaron y despidieron al sensei, y una vez que cerró la puerta fueron directamente a donde Shoji a preguntarle por Lucas y como estaba, él respondió que, por lo que pudo presenciar, estaba realmente mal, lo cual cuadraba con lo que Deku y Shoto habían comentado a la clase.

Pasaron un par de horas para que Lucas regresara al salón de clases, aún seguía con las jaquecas, pero mucho menos fuertes que antes y al parecer seguía tosiendo, pero con un sonido que denotaba estar menos congestionado. La mayoría del salón estaban impresionado de que estuviese con ellos en clases sentado como si nada, aunque había otros que tenían una mirada de preocupación sobre él. Cuando se termina la clase de Present Mic algunos se acercan a Lucas

—Lucas-kun, de vendad eres "impressionnant"— dice Yuga

—¡ja, ja, ja! ¿porque lo dice? — respondió Lucas

—Tus batallas fueron impresionantes, además tu Quirk es demasiado poderoso— interrumpe Denki en la conversación

—Bueno, no voy a negar que mi Quirk es fuerte, aun asi, los efectos secundarios son horribles— lo dice mientras pone una cara de agotamiento

—Igual, creo que eres fenomenal Lucas-kun, estoy seguro de que si peleara contigo no tendría oportunidad alguna— señala Koda

—apartando tu Quirk, tus artes marciales son muy superiores, inclusive para mi sería imposible ganarte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo— dice Ojiro

—Gracias por sus cumplidos, la verdad es que creo que mi Quirk tiene más desventajas que ventajas. Cola-kun, cuando quieras puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos y si quieres practicar tus artes marciales con alguien, estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte con eso. — sonríe dolorosamente Lucas, pero incluso con eso, la gente a su alrededor parece embelesada

—Creo que no deberías estar en clases, tienes una cara de que estas extremadamente agotado, aparte, según lo que nos dijeron Shoto y Midoriya-kun, tus heridas no son nada normal. No sé cómo Recovery Girl te dejo salir de la enfermería tan rápido. — Momo interrumpe la conversación

—¡ji,ji,ji!— mira Mina a Momo sacando una carcajada, como diciéndoles que era extremadamente obvio lo que sentía ella por Lucas, esto produce un enrojecimiento de ella.

—¡cof! Lo digo porque, como compañera de clase tuya, creo que deberías cuidarte mejor. ¿ok? —

—Gracias. Momo-chan— responde Lucas, esta vez con una sonrisa radiante que dejo hipnotizada a Momo, además, el chan a final hizo que estallara de la emoción internamente, alejándose rápidamente antes de dejar más al descubierto sus emociones

—Por cierto, Lucas-kun, todavía no entendemos bien tu Quirk, aunque algunos pensamos que es rapidez y otra teletransportación, hay ciertas cosas que no explican tus poderes, sé que eres evasivo con esto, pero creo que sería bueno saber cuál es tu verdadero poder como próximos compañeros héroes que seremos ¿no te parece? — Tokoyami habla directamente a Lucas mirándolo fijamente, como diciéndole de manera sutil que tiene que decir de una vez por todas su secreto.

—La verdad es muy complicado explicárselos ahora mismo, necesito un tiempo antes de que pueda decírselos, no solo por algo personal sino también porque es difícil encontrar las palabras para que ustedes puedan comprender; sino pregúntenle a Shoto-kun—

En ese momento todos voltean a Todoroki como si fuera la piedra filosofal, o el libro que tiene toda la verdad lo cual lo hace saltan un poco de la impresión, volteando la mirada hacia otra dirección mientras responde dice

—Es cierto, si me dijo cuál era su poder, pero no pude comprenderlo muy bien. Prefiero que sea él mismo el que se los diga antes de que cree alguna confusión por no comprender algo bien. —

Shoto vuelve la mirada hacia Lucas el cual le responde con una mirada que decía claramente "gracias" aun cuando no hubo ninguna palabra hablada entre ellos en ese instante.

—hmmm— suspira Tokoyami —Si Shoto-kun no puede explicarlo y Lucas-kun no puede en este momento, entonces no queda más que esperar, pero me gustaría que entendieras, Lucas-kun, que ayer tú mismo dijiste que confiáramos en ti ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso si ni si quiera sabes cuál es tu poder?—

—¡Tokoyami-kun, no crees que estas siendo un poco fuerte con él! — interviene Jiro

—no, Clabe-kun. Él tiene razón, pero la verdad es que tengo que buscar las palabras para que puedan comprenderlo, tratare de hoy pensar en una manera que sea fácil de entender. Pero por favor, hoy tengo que descansar así que, disculpen, pero la verdad no me pregunten más sobre eso porque no sabría cómo responderles—

Muchos comprendían lo que Lucas quiso decir, pero otros solo escucharon escusas de alguien que no quería decir que era su Quirk por alguna razón no aparente.

—Claro, entiendo— Tokoyami se voltea diciendo al mismo tiempo —Disculpa que te molestara—

—No me molestas, créeme. —

El ambiente que era antes relajado se volvió un poco pesado e incómodo, justo en ese momento entra Ectoplasm rompiendo el ambiente que se había generado y haciendo que todos se sentaran rápidamente en sus asientos, Iida se levanta y emite un saludo fuerte para que todos los demás del salón sigan sus pasos. Ectoplasm agradece y señala que todos se sienten para comenzar la clase, pero antes de que eso suceda él le dice a Lucas algo

—Lukas-kun, antes de comenzar la clase, Recovery Girl me pidió que te permitiera irte más temprano de clases para que puedas reposar, también hablo con los demás profesores asi que tienes permiso para irte, puedes ir a la enfermería y esperar a que se acaben las clases o puedes ir directo a tu dormitorio—

Lucas hace caso de las indicaciones del Profesor y decide irse a los dormitorios de una vez, eso sin antes despedirse de todos en la clase.

Mientras todo esto sucedida, el profesor Aizawa se dirigía directamente a la oficina del director, el sabía exactamente que le iba a preguntar, pero lo que no pensaba era las respuesta que éste le daría.

—Toc, toc, toc— Suena la puerta del director Nezu respondiendo para que aquella persona que estuviese del otro lado pasase a su oficina.

—Buenos días director—

—Buenos días profesor Aizawa, es raro verlo por estos lados así que me pregunto a que se deberá su visita. —

—creo que sabe muy bien mi visita— dice Aizawa con la mirada fija

—hmmmm, la verdad es que me suponía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, pero no me imagine que sucediera con tan solo dos días de haber entrado a la U.A—

—siendo directo director ¿Quién es Arakawa Lucas? —

—la verdad es que ni yo tengo idea Profesor Aizawa—

Antes la respuesta del director, los ojos del profesor se agigantaron mostrando algo de furia en estos pero la sabia que tenía que mantener la calma.

—Si usted no sabe quién es, entonces ¿Cómo permitió usted que Lucas entrara en la U.A?—

—su entrada a la U.A no dependió de mí, sino de alguien más arriba. —

—¡como que alguien más arriba de usted! Tu eres el director de la U.A. no hay nadie más arriba que tú—

—te equivocas Aizawa. Aun cuando la U.A. es una institución de prestigio, hay organismos gubernamentales que tienen la potestad de vigilarnos, monitorearnos e inclusive, si se llegara a una situación crítica, de controlarnos sin nuestra autorización—

Con esto Aizawa entendió la situación, pero sus respuestas solo creaban más dudas

— Entiendo, así que no fue usted el que permitió la entrada de Lucas a la institución, o debería decir más bien, que fue obligado—

—Ciertamente, estas en lo correcto. Tienes que entender, el ingreso de Lucas provino directamente de un grupo interno de la Comisión de Héroes para la Seguridad Publica. No puedo decirte más que eso por cuestiones de seguridad. —

Hasta donde Aizawa sabia, la CHSP era el organismo encargado para todo lo que tenía que ver con los héroes, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, aparte del hermetismo que existía sobre el tema y como el propio director le dijo que era algo muy secreto hizo que le produjese muchas molestias, no solo por no encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, sino también por crear nuevas incógnitas.

La conversación siguió unos pocos minutos más donde ambos hablaron sobre el estudiante y la forma rara como actuaba, aparte de la intuición de tanto él como de Recovery Girl sobre el posible antecedente de este.

—Ya veo la razón de porqué de tu visita tan temprana— dice Nazu rascandoce la cabeza

—aun así creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejar las cosas tranquilas. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero esto es algo que sale de mis manos, tenemos que seguir las normas que la CHSP nos dio. Espero que me entiendas—

Aizawa baja la cabeza suspirando

—Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente— se despide y lentamente se dirige a abrir la puerta para salir

—Profesor Aizawa, dos cosas antes que se vaya. Esta conversación que tuvimos no puede conocerse por nadie, si alguien sabe de esto lamentablemente estoy en la obligación de infórmale a CHSP sobre la posibilidad de una infiltración de información y podría acarrear en acciones legales no solo contra mi sino contra usted, seguramente en unos días algún agente de ellos se contactara con usted al respecto. —

—ok, lo segundo entonces…—

—lo segundo seria que no baje la guardia y mantenga vigilado a el estudiante nuevo. Aun cuando estoy obligado a que entrase a la institución, como director no puedo permitir poner en peligro a los demás estudiantes así que le doy esa misión ¿le parece bien? —

Aizawa asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose de él y cerró la puerta que estaba detrás. Dada las respuestas y la forma de hablar del director Nezu, el profesor entendió muchas cosas con lo poco que se dijo en la discusión que tuvo, ahora solo tocaba esperar y ver cuál era la intención tanto de la CHSP como la Lucas.

Mientras bajaba las escales llegando al piso donde se encuentra el aula 1ª se encuentra con que Lucas estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, esto le sorprendió mucho debido a la conversación que sucedió hace nada.

—(hablando del rey de Roma) Arawaka-kun, deberías estar en clases en este momento (ahora que lo vio de cerca, se ve en su cara que sigue muy golpeado de las batallas que tuvo)—

—Lo siento sensei, la verdad es que al parecer Recovery Girl recomendó que fue a descansar por más tiempo y Octoplasma-sensei y los demás profesores estuvieron de acuerdo, así que me dirijo a los dormitorios—

—hmmm ya veo, dame un segundo para asegurarme de eso, espera aquí—

—claro, no hay problema sensei— responde Lucas con una sonrisa agradable.

Al poco tiempo, Eraserhead vuelve a donde esta Lucas

—Ya confirmé con Octoplasma tu reposo, déjame acompañarte hasta los dormitorios—

Lucas le extraño la actitud del sensei

—hmmm. Ya veo, gracias sensei, pero ¿no debería de estar haciendo cosas más importantes que acompañarme a el dormitorio? Se que luzco muy agotado pero la verdad es que estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco más para estar como nuevo—

—En realidad, me gustaría practicar contigo un poco más contigo en el camino—

Lucas comprendido de lo que se trataba, el sabía que había mostrado ciertas actitudes durante la batalla que talvez lo mostraban como alguien a quien temer, y tal vez, tenía razón el sensei.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio principal donde se imparten las clases para ir a los dormitorios los cuales no quedaban muy lejos de allí, durante el trayecto poco se habló, pero el ambiente que había entre los dos era un bastante denso.

—Arawaka-kun…— dijo el sensei antes de este ser interrumpido

—Sensei, mejor llámeme por mi primer nombre. Se que eso no es costumbre en Japón pero la verdad es que en mi país no es normal llamar a alguien por su primer apellido al menos que sea algo extremadamente formal. —

—está bien, Lucas-kun. La verdad es que sigo impresionado contigo. —

Lucas deja salir una leve carcajada la cual es frenada rápidamente por el dolor de cabeza que le producía, el cual aun cuando había disminuido, seguía doliendo bastante.

—gracias, supongo. Pero para decirle la verdad creo que me excedí un poco.—

—¿Un poco? La verdad es que quería hablarte a respecto de tu rendimiento de hoy. —

Aunque estaban caminando la vista de Lucas estaba en el sensei el cual lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como un perro cuando está mirando a su dueño esperando cualquier gesto u objetivo, esto produjo cierta incomodidad en Aizawa, pero no llego a mayores y siguió hablando

—puedo decir que tus habilidades estas muy por encima del promedio, es más, en lo personal creo que fácilmente puedes derrotar a varios profesores de la U.A. Creo que deberías controlar ciertas acciones, como ya te conté en tu batalla con Bakugo-kun, pero para la próxima, trata de no llegar a ese límite que llegaste hoy. Por lo visto, tu Quirk afecta mucho tu cuerpo así que lo mejor es que aprendieras a saber utilizarlo con cautela si es una práctica, al final, no sabes que efectos puede acarrearte a largo plazo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora, así que mejora eso para que puedas ser un buen héroe en el futuro—

Lucas se queda un poco desconcertado, y después de un leve rato de silencio vuelve a sacar una carcajada silenciosa, Eraserhead lo ve y le pregunta un poco molesto

—¿Qué paso? Dije algo que te dio riza—

—Lo siento sensei, para nada. Es solo que pensaba que me iba a preguntar por mi Quirk, no pensaba que me ibas a dar una charla motivacional—

Aizawa se molesta por el comentario un poco sarcástico de Lucas

—¡ah! Ya veo cuál es tu verdadera actitud—

Rápidamente Lucas se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se retracta ante la mirada que muerte que le lanzo Eraserhead

—¡No sensei! Lo siento, en realidad no era mi intención molestarlo—

A todas estas, Lucas se sobaba la cabeza producto del dolor que sentía al hacer cualquier cosa, esto le hace recordar al sensei que todavía no sabía el Quirk de su estudiante

—Por cierto, tu Quirk es del tipo mutante ¿cierto? Por eso siguió funcionando cuando lo active mi Quirk en tu batalla con Bakugo-kun por un corto tiempo—

—….— se produce un silencio por un instante antes de que Lucas respondiera llevando su mirada al suelo

—Si, sensei. —

—hmmm, ya veo. —

Cuando Lucas sube la mirada, ya estaba al frente de los dormitorios.

—Bueno Lucas-kun, ya llegaste. Reposa lo más que puedas ya que mañana te tocara clases normales como a los demás y aparte te tocara recuperar las horas que perdiste.—

—Si sensei. Gracias por preocuparse—

—bueno, ya sabes. —

Ambos se despiden y Lucas antes de entrar voltea nuevamente para ver a su sensei que le dice algo

—Recuérdate, aun cuando quieras mantener tu Quirk como un secreto, estas en otro país diferente, así que no tengas miedo, estoy seguro que a muchos les impresionara escucharte decir cuál es tu verdadero poder. —

Lucas no dijo nada solo levanto su mano agitándola de lado a lado para despedirse de este hasta que ya nos viera. En ese momento entro a los dormitorios y se fue directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se cambió y cerro las persianas de tal manera que el cuarto estuviese totalmente a oscuras sin una gota de luz que entrase

—jaaaaaaa.— produjo un suspiro de alivio

—ahora si puedo descansar tranquilo. — y se durmió.

Unas horas más tarde empiezan a llegar los demás alumnos de la clase 1ª a los dormitorios.

—¿será que Lucas-kun seguirá dormido? — Sato pregunta a los demás

—Possiblement, además no lo vi en el almuerzo así que tal vez el dolor de cabeza que tenía era mucho más fuerte de lo que él demostraba ¿no les parece? —

Todos miran a Yuga como si hubiesen tenido una revelación, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que era lo más lógico. En el poco tiempo que tienen conociendo Lucas, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y aunque era genuina, todos sabían que a medida que brilla más el sol en el cielo, más grande y oscura se hace la sombra de uno.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será hacer poca bulla para no molestarlo—Jiro muestra su lado más amigable a todos y al mismo tiempo, la mayoría aprueba la moción, a excepción de uno.

—¡Que se valla a la mierda! Porque tengo que hacer silencio por un imbécil como él. Ojala y se muera del dolor de cabeza el Hijo de p..—

—!Ya Kacchan!— dice Deku

—! ¡No me toques pedazo de mierda! O acaso quieres morir—

—Bakugo-chan, deberías bajar el volumen de tu voz— interrumpe Asui con su forma de ser

Bakugo mira como todos lo ven con una mirada de molestia, así que molesto decide irse a su cuarto

—pfff, de verdad no los aguanto. Me voy y si alguien se atreve a molestarme, lo matare—

—Tranquilo Bakugo, nadie en esta casa es lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestar a un león herido— dice Sero con tono burlón lo que genera una risa en muchos y una molesta enorme en Bakugo, pero este decide irse a su cuarto.

La noche transcurrió como de costumbre dejando por un lado la actitud de Bakugo y cada uno se fue a dormir en sus cuartos respectivamente.

Ya pasada la media noche en el cuarto de Lucas aparece una sombra

—Te dije que no te exigieras mucho—

—Así que llegaste, ¿no te parece que estas un poco tarde? Se suponía que tuviste que terminar tu misión ayer— Responde Lucas

—Buenoooo, sabes muy bien como soy, tenia cosas que hacer aquí y allá, además, este país es totalmente distinto al ….—

—Cállate ya y desaparece. Si no tienes nada importante que decir entonces desvanécete ya—

—Wow, alguien esta amargado. Exis, solo quería venir para infórmate del movimiento de Dormiens Nocte, y todo parece indicar que se están moviendo como tenías planeado. —

—Muy bien, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, además ahorita no estoy como para soportarte, literalmente hablando—

–Claro, claro. Bueno, me voy, cuando necesites de mí solo llámame, je, je, je—

—….—

Y así como apareció la sombra desapareció.

—hmmmm, de verdad no me agrada para nada. — dice Lucas en la noche

—(en realidad toda esta situación no me agrada, aparte tengo que pensar como decirle a todo sobre mi Quirk sin poner mi misión en peligro, esto de verdad es extenuante)—

—hmmmm— deja salir un suspiro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.


	7. Capítulo 6: La verdad a medias

Capitulo 6: La verdad a medias.

La mañana era como cualquier otra mañana en la residencia, con la sola excepción de que esta vez, el primero en haberse despertado era Lucas; Momo, quien fue la segunda en despertarse le produjo un gran Shock al verlo ya vestido tomándose su tasa de café viendo por la ventana, estuvo viéndolos unos segundos fijamente, el simplemente no se percato de esto debido a que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos debido a los hechos que sucedieron en la batalla y a las conversaciones que tuvo.

Momo se acerca poco a poco ya que veía que estaba sumergido en su conversación interna y le dice

—Buenos días Lucas-kun ¿Ya te encuentras bien? —

En eso Lucas sube la mirada el cual le permite a Momo ver más de cerca los ojos de Lucas y gracias a que la luz del sol le estaba pegando de un lado de su rostro, el color de estos era mucho mas intenso, esto trajo una respuesta inmediata por parte de ella sin que lo pensara.

—Wow, tus ojos son hermosos, parecen esmeraldas—

El silencio se hiso presente y ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero para ambos fue como una eternidad hasta que Momo se dio cuenta no solo de lo que había dicho, sino de lo cerca que estaba de él, rápidamente ella se separa de él y cambiando la mirada.

—¡Lo siento! La verdad no fue…mi..in..ten..sión—

Momo se pudo fijar que lo que había dicho le había causado algo a Lucas, en su rostro se podía ver y sentir una gran y enorme melancolía, como si le hubiese recordado algo doloroso pero que al mismo tiempo sonreía genuinamente. Este responde amablemente

—Tranquila Momo-chan. Buenos días. —

La sonrisa que le dio Lucas a Momo y su tono de voz hizo que el corazón de ella palpitara a mil por ciento llevando mucha sangre a sus mejillas y colorándolas de roza.

—De verdad, lo siento si dije algo que no debía. Solo salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. —

Lucas le responde

—¡ya, tranquila! Además, no fue como si me hubieses insultado, además, me hiciste recordad a alguien especial—

Momo se impresiono un poco, y muy profundo de ella también se entristeció un poco

—Acaso…esa persona es tu…novia—

Lucas al escuchar eso se ahoga un poco con el café que estaba tomándose dejando salir una carcajada enorme

—¡Cof, cof, cof! Jajajaja, para nada. Tranquila, no tengo novia ahorita. —

Momo se relaja un poco mas no deja mostrar eso

—Ya veo, es solo que con el tono que lo dijiste me pareció entender que era alguien muy cercano a ti—

Lucas responde mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana

—Ciertamente, era alguien cercano a mí. Aunque tengo tiempo sin hablar con ella, aun así, ella fue la primera en notar que, a mis ojos tocar la luz del sol estos se ponen de un color muy parecido a la esmeralda—

Esto volvió a hacer decaer un poco a Momo que escuchaba como la voz de Lucas denotaba mucho amor y aprecio por esa persona.

—Ya veo, así que la amabas bastante—

Lucas rápidamente la mira de nuevo a los ojos y le responde

—Claro, y siempre lo hare. Al final, como todo hijo, no importa si una madre esta contigo o no, siempre uno seguirá amando a esa persona. ¿no crees? —

Momo responde un poco desconcertada

—sí, tienes razón. —

Mientras esto sucedes, pasos se escuchan venir poco a poco con voces que los acompañan lo cual hace que lucas le diga rápidamente unas palabras antes de que las demás personas estén con ellos

—Bueno, de igual manera, gracias por el cumplido y ser la segunda persona que ha notado eso Momo-chan—

Una sonrisa extremadamente agradable hace que Momo se inunde de emociones internamente y se gire rápidamente para que este no notara lo roja que se estaba poniendo, pero igual ya era muy tarde.

—Buenos días Momo-san—

Momo les responde

—¡Ahido, Kaminari! Este… ¡Buenos días! —

Mina mira fijamente a Momo

—hmmmm ¿te sientes bien? Porque te veo un poco roja. ¿no será que tienes gripo o algo? —

—¡Minaa! Claro que no, estoy perfectamente bien. Por lo visto los demás ya están casi listos para bajar— Responde Momo desviando el tema, en eso Denki responde

—Si, ya la mayoría se esta cambiando por lo que pude escuchar. Pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionado de que Lucas se haya parado tan temprano, me imagino que el descanso de ayer tuvo que ver en algo—

Lucas le responde

—Bueno, parte fue que dormí por mucho más tiempo, pero también me pare temprano para así decirles algo a todos. —

Todos los que estaban ahí lo miraron fijamente y le dijeron que si es que se tratase de que algo le había irritado de alguien o de todos y Lucas tenía que decir algo al respecto. Pero esa hipótesis fue descartada con una riza que lanzó este al escuchar eso.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mas y más gente al salón donde comían el desayuno, algunos se preguntaban como Lucas se había podido despertar tan temprano, otros por su dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo; al final todos recibían una misma respuesta de que estaba bien y que se debía a que quería hablar con todos al respecto de algo.

Cuando todos llegaron, Lucas alzo la voz para que todos pudiesen escuchar

—Disculpen todos, sé que están comiendo y la verdad no los quiero molestar, pero...—

Es interrumpido por Bakugo

—¡Que quieres pedazo de imbécil! —

—Bakugo-chan, tranquilízate seguro es algo importante que Lucas-chan quiere decirnos—Asui lo tranquiliza un poco eso sin antes demostrar su molestia

—psss, me da igual lo que digan, sigue siendo un imbécil con suerte—

Lucas se nota un poco apenado o fuera de lugar, actitud que es raro de él y limpiándose la garganta con un poco de agua que tenía en un vaso sigue con lo que quería decir

—La verdad es que no los quiero molestar, ayer después de la muestra de poder me di cuenta que aún no saben cuál es mi Quirk y creo que tengo que contárselos, aun asi no he podido pensar en la forma de como contarles a ustedes o como decirles la razón de que sea tan cauteloso ,es por eso que les pido disculpas y que me den un poco mas de tiempo para organizar mis ideas y decirles hoy en la noche después de clases aquí mismo si quieren—

Todos guardan silencio por unos minutos ya que la forma tan seria con que lo dijo hizo que muchos se dieran cuenta que esto era algo que le molestaba bastante. Tokoyami es el primero en responderle

—Tranquilo, se que fui un poco duro al preguntare antes, pero entiendo perfectamente que te tomes tu tiempo. Con tan solo saber que estas pensando en eso ya puedo calmarme un poco. —

—Creo lo mismo. Tomate tu tiempo— dice Shoji y más atrás le sigue Minoru

—Bueno, trata de que sea fácil, hay muchos aquí que son muy brutos y no son capaces de entender rápidamente. —

—Claro lo dice el que tiene las notas mas mediocres del salón— Denki le llama la atención lo cual causa una carcajada en toda la clase

—Muy gracioso ¿pero se te olvido que nuestras notas están al mismo nivel? —

Otra ola de riza se da lugar haciendo que el clima mejorara mucho, tanto que la seriedad que Lucas tenia se desvaneciera y dejara salir una pequeña carcajada. Lucas entonces decide irse a sus clases.

—Bueno chicos, yo ya estoy listo y no quiero llegar tarde como ayer así que me voy—

—¿Tan temprano Lucas-kun? ¿Acaso ya desayunaste? — le dice Koda a Lucas y este le responde

—Si ya comí, en realidad fui el primero en pararme muy probablemente porque estuve descansando mas que ustedes, tanto que ya me estaba doliendo la espalda de tanto dormir. —

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos en clases ahorita— suena una voz proveniente de un uniforme

—Claro transparente- san—

—Es Toru, ¡trata de recuérdate mi nombre! Ya te aprendiste el de Momo así que puedes aprenderte el mío—

—Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, voy a intentarlo. Justamente hablare de eso en la noche—

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—

Y sin nada mas que decir, Lucas decide salir de los dormitorios y dirigirse al salón de clases eso sin antes pasar por el salón de profesores y decirle a Eraserhead que ya estaba bien y que no se preocupara de las clases que perdió, que él las iba a recuperar rápidamente. Aizawa le respondió como podía ya que tenia una enorme cantidad de sueño y en si las pocas palabras que le dijo solo indicaban que estaba bastante irritado y que se fuera rápidamente al salón; por lo que eso hizo y espero a que la clase comenzara.

El día paso como un día cualquiera, entre los descansos Lucas pedía los apuntes de las clases que perdió para ponerse al día, aunque lo mas raro es que solo las leía y muy rápidamente. Es más, fue ahí cuando notaron que Lucas no llevaba consigo nada para anotar, esto hizo preguntarse a muchos de la razón, pero no le prestaron mucha atención ya que tan solo era su tercer dia en la escuela.

Entre las personas que mas se preocupo por él y su rendimiento fue Iida el cual le pidió que se tomara el tiempo necesario para leer y escribir todos los apuntes, en Lucas se podía ver lo incomodo que este se sentía por la forma en que Iida le hablaba, era casi como otra persona, una mucho más sumisa.

Ya terminadas las clases cada uno se dirigió a los dormitorios y la esperada convocatoria se hizo presente, eso sin antes Lucas preparar un chocolate caliente a cada uno, un gesto del cual calo en muchos.

—Bueno, tomen un poco de chocolate y díganme si les gusta—

Hasta Bakugo no se pudo resistir del olor y decidido esta ves solo tomar el baso y no hablar lo cual era mas que suficiente como para no volver incomodo el ambiente.

—Wow Lucas-kun, esta delicioso— exclama Sato

—Al tuyo le agregue extra-azúcar—

—¡¿Como sabes que me gustan las cosas dulces?¡—

—Bueno, hoy en la mañana hable rápidamente con Aizawa-sensei y le pregunte que me contara un poco de ustedes—

—Ya veo, esta bueno Lucas-kun pero creo que todos estamos aquí por lo que nos contaste— dice Eijiro lo cual fue mas directo de lo que la gente esperaría de él aun así, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo y por eso no dijeron nada.

—Hmmmm, la verdad estoy un poco nervioso je,je,je—

—No te pongas así, no te preocupes por cosas tan sencillas— dice Shoji

—Si, yo se…— Lucas deja salir un profundo suspiro

—El chocolate caliente en realidad tiene un significado para mi ¿saben?—

Todos estaban haciendo máximo silencio para escuchar lo que decía

—en mi familia cuando alguien tiene algo que decir decidíamos calentar un poco de chocolate caliente y hablar de lo que sentíamos, para así aliviar cualquier miedo que tengamos. Se que parece muy infantil y no espero que piensen que no lo sea, pero es algo que me gusta hacer para así recordar esos momentos que me dan fuerza para seguir, además, lo dulce del chocolate eleva el autoestima je, je,je— Deja salir una incomoda carcajada para así continuar

—Ustedes ya saben de donde provengo y que soy adoptado, pero no les he contado sobre como es la vida allá…. Verán, yo fui afortunado de ser adoptado por una hermosa pareja que siempre les agradeceré hasta el día que muera, pero no todos tienen esa suerte de vivir en una familia, o mejor dicho, en un ambiente tan familiar como el mío; se podría decir que mi vida estaba dentro de una burbuja impenetrable donde las cosas comunes de mi país como asesinatos, muerte, corrupción y paren de contar no sucedían; ahora pensándolo bien, creo que fui incluso extremadamente consentido. —

Mientras cuenta la historia muchos no dejan de pensar la suerte de ellos haber nacido en un país como Japón

—Esto no lo digo para que sientan por lastima, simplemente quiero que entiendan la razón de mi inseguridad. Como les contaba, vivía en una burbuja la cual creía impenetrable hasta que algo muy fuerte me ocurrió, algo que no me gustaría indagar a profundidad, pero creo necesario decirles. Un gran amigo…mi mejor amigo…él simplemente… ya no está, y todo debido a que le conto a un grupo de personas sobre su Quirk. Verán, mi país es extremadamente peligroso para todos, y sobre todo a los niños con Quirk muy fuertes, esto debido a que llama la atención de bandas organizadas los cuales secuestran y extorsionan ha estos a hacer las cosas que le digan a cambio de vivir, mi amigo se reusó y bueno, el resto es historia.—

Todos se quedaron en shock, incluso Uraraka y Jiro no pudieron aguantar y lloraron de lo impresionadas que quedaron por el relato, esto no paso por desapercibido por Lucas

—¡Tranquilas! De verdad, no lloren, ya eso paso hace mucho tiempo—

—¡No sigas eso! No importa si paso hace mucho tiempo o ayer, nunca debiste de pasar por algo así— grita Momo lo cual extraño a muchos, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Esto hizo que Lucas se recordase que la realidad que él vivió es una totalmente distinta a la que ellos vivieron y que, si lo miras desde afuera, era muy difícil de digerir

—Entiendo, pero recuerden, lo que les conté no fue algo que solamente me sucedió a mí, es más, era muy común en mi país. —

—Por lo que nos cuentas tu país era un infierno— dice Bakugo

—Ciertamente, y por eso me enseñaron a nunca contarle a nadie sobre mi Quirk y por eso se me hace difícil contárselos a ustedes, aunque se que no estoy en mi país, simplemente la rutina hace que la mente te juegue bromas ja,ja,ja— se ríe Lucas aun cuando no fue una riza de alegría

—Entiendo. Quiero disculparme contigo nuevamente Lucas-kun…— Tokoyami se dirige a él

—Para nada, no tienes que disculparte, mas bien soy yo. Además, no les conté eso para que pensaran que no les diré nada, quiero hacerlo para así romper con ese miedo que tengo, creo que parte de mi quería eso desde el momento que acepte venir para acá. —

—Estas seguro Lucas-chan—Asui le dice

—si— Le responde Lucas con una sonrisa totalmente genuina

—entonces, ya terminada la pequeña introducción depresiva. Alguien me podría decir ¿cuál creen que sea mi Quirk?—

Uraraka se limpia las lágrimas y decide respondes

—Bueno, en realidad tenemos dos hipótesis, la primera es velocidad y la segunda es teletransportación—

Acto seguido Deku decide intervenir

—Aun así, ninguna de las dos es capases de darle sentido a lo que vimos en su totalidad—

El silencio se hace presente lo cual es interrumpido nuevamente por Lucas para dar respuesta

—por lo visto esas son las únicas suposiciones que hay. Bueno, con respecto a la velocidad, en realidad no voy más rápido que cualquiera de ustedes—

—Asi que no es velocidad, entonces es teletransportación? —interrumpe Deku

—Se podría decir que gracias a mi Quirk puedo teletransportarme, pero ese en realidad no es mi verdadero poder—

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no tiene sentido—Deku vuelve a interrumpir ya que estaba bastante emocionado

—si ninguna de las dos hipótesis es, entonces no tenemos ni idea de tu poder— se dirige Tokoyami a Lucas

—Ciertamente es difícil de comprender, pero, para que comprendan mas fácil, ustedes saben muy bien que los Quirk se dividen en 3 tipos; de transformación, de mutación y de activación. En mi caso, aunque no parezca, es de mutación. —

Otra ves todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que Lucas estaba diciendo.

—Desde que tengo conocimiento de razón, mi cabeza me dolía constantemente; durante mucho tiempo pensaron que el dolor se debía a que sufría de dolor crónico, e incluso llegaron a decir que padecía de algún problema psicológico el cual inventaba dolores para llamar la atención. Una ves adoptado por mi familia fue cuando conseguí la respuesta del dolor constante de cabeza gracias a un doctor, este se debía a que mi Quirk había creado una mutación genética capaz de cambiar mi cerebro a uno totalmente diferente, aun cuando a simple vista parezca uno normal, en realidad funciona como un computador cuántico. —

—¡Ahora tiene sentido! — Dice Deku lo cual causa impresión no solo de los demás sino también por parte de Lucas

—¿en serio? —Lucas le responde y Deku le dice

—Si, aunque no se mucho de física cuántica se que de por si en teoría algo puede estar y no estar al mismo tiempo y teletransportarse a otro sitio u otra dimensión incluso. —

Todos estaban anonadados de lo que Deku había dicho, nadie se esperaba eso.

—Wow, no esperaba que alguien conociera algo así, aunque lo que dijiste no es todo cierto. En realidad, mi cerebro es capas no solo de conocer el numero exacto de partículas que existen en mi cuerpo, sino también manipularlas y por lo tanto puedo dejar de existir y volver a existir en un espacio no mayor a 10 mts2, preferiblemente—

—¿así que no puedes teletransportarte más de 10 mts?— Mina le dice

—Bueno, si puedo superar los 10 mts2, pero después de los 10 el costo físico que genera a mi cuerpo es enorme así que lo mejor es no superar eso

–ya veo— dice mina

Shoto interrumpe

—La ultima ves que hablamos me dijiste lo mismo pero me quedo una duda, si tu poder es analizar las partículas tuyas ¿Cómo pudiste teletransportar tu cuchillo cuando lo tiraste?—

—En realidad mi poder no es solo analizarme. Recuerden que nuestros celebros son la maquina que pone a funcionar cada uno de nuestros sentidos, en otras palabras; mis sentidos tienen un aumento limitado sobre el de ustedes. Mi habilidad de conocer las partículas que componen cada una de las cosas que están cerca de mi me permite controlarlas, aunque cabe destacar que lo que menos peso le trae a mi cuerpo es la teletransportación, en realidad también puedo modificar estas partículas y así cambiar su composición, ahora, eso solo lo he hecho pocas veces debido a que termino con muchos hematomas en todo mi cuerpo.—

Los ojos de Deku brillaban enormemente, era como si estuviera viendo a All Might

—Lucas-kun tu Quirk es fantástico. — Deku le dice mientras que todos los demás le siguen con halagos.

—En realidad creo que tiene más problemas que beneficios. —

—Estas loco, tu poder es genial y muy macho— Eijiro le dice a Lucas

—Pues imagínate estar 24/7 con dolores de cabeza continuos, y que en la búsqueda de conocer tu poder tu cuerpo termina casi destruido lleno de hematomas y de migrañas que son capases de crear agonía.—

Todos se callaron

—…Disculpen.—

—Tranquilo Lucas-kun, creo que ahora entendemos un poco mejor porque no crees que es muy bueno tu Quirk—

—Gracias, Karate-kid-kun. Como les conté, todos mis sentidos están conectados con mi celebro al igual que ustedes, pero el mío trabaja de una forma totalmente diferente y debido a esto, esta continuamente trabajando de manera excesiva, ya que mis sentidos no los puedo apagar, por eso tengo jaquecas todos los días, aunque como he vivido con esto desde hace mucho tiempo ya casi no lo percibo. Aun si, controlar mi Quirk fue la peor parte por los efectos que trae sobre mi cuerpo, pero igual tenía que entrenar ahora; por lo que puedo controlarlo de manera que puedo utilizarlo sin matarme, literalmente. —

—impressionnant mon ami, impressionnant— responde Yuga con su forma tan elocuente de hablar

—creo que tanto yo como Midoriya-kun podemos entender lo que significa eso. —

—Es verdad, al igual que tu mi cuerpo no responde muy bien a mi Quirk y todavía estoy en proceso de comprenderlo así que estamos en el mismo bote Lucas-kun, pero saber que aun cuando tienes esos horribles efectos segundarios por utilizar tu Quirk y que lo controlas tan bien, da esperanza a que algún día podamos controlar nuestro Quirk al igual que tu—

Yuga le da la razón a Deku

—¡No sabía eso Midoriya-kun, Frances-kun! Bueno, si les sirve de algo, aun cuando utilizar mi Quirk me hacía muchas veces desmayarme o sangrar mucho, cuando lograba comprenderlo y controlarlo, la emoción de haber podido superar ese obstáculo es indescriptible, así que nunca dejen de internar llegar a ese límite ya que es ahí donde entendemos que podemos llegar siempre más allá de este. Y bueno, con todos, si necesitan entrenar o algo con lo que les pueda ayudar estoy más que dispuesto, al igual si tienen alguna duda podría respondérselas si quieren—

—Creo que por mas que nos trates de explicar sigue siendo un poco complicado entender ¿no creen? — Uraraka se dirige a todos

—Totalmente, por mi parte soy mas grafica que teórica así que estoy segura de que en el transcurso de ano podremos ver tus poderes y así entenderlos— Jiro le responde y Shoto le sigue

—Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, además mañana hay clases y no quiero acostarme tarde.—

—Pienso lo mismo, de todas maneras, gracias Lucas-kun por hablar con nosotros–

—No hay de que ninja-kun, la verdad tenia muchas dudas al respecto, pero ahora me siento como si me hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima—

Todos hablaron por unos pocos minutos mas y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones para descansar, Lucas hizo lo mismo. Al llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y apago la luz; cuando estaba a punto de acostarse una sombra en la esquina le habla

—De verdad te parece necesario haber hecho eso—

Lucas le responde

—La próxima vez avísame antes de darme un susto, y con respecto a tu pregunta, si. — dice Lucas

—Bueno, de todas formas, nada de lo que suceda aquí me importa, solo te estoy ayudando como espero que me ayudes cuando te necesite. —

—Sabes que siempre es así, por cierto, que te dijo el jefe—

—me dijo que siguieras la misión con cautela, ya recibió mensajes que tu "pequeñas batallas" causaron ciertos inconvenientes—

—mmm, entiendo. La verdad es que creo que me deje llevar, sobre todo con Bakugo, simplemente no me agrada para nada su tipo—

—sabes lo que dicen, aquellas personas que mas odias sin sentido alguno, son las personas mas parecidas a ti ya que puedes ver tus propios errores en ellos—

—tu y tu forma tan amigable, no se quién me desagrada más estos días, #2 ayer o tu #7—

—Que te puedo decir, "somos tan parecidos que a veces creo que somos la misma persona" ¿no crees?—

—…creo que ya te puedes ir— dice Lucas

—esta bien. Por cierto, Mantis se comunico conmigo y me informo que las reuniones están pactadas con "El Cid", solo falta el día y la hora, que cuando lo tengan ella misma te lo informara—

—Dale, este pendiente. Ahora si te puedes ir—

—….—

Sin hacer ningún sonido esa sombra en la esquina desapareció y ahora estaba solo el en el cuarto

—(suspiro)—

—la verdad mi trabajo es agotador—

Y así decidió acostarse y dormir.


	8. Chapter Recap

**Boku No Hero**

 **Mundo en tinieblas**

 **Basado en la obra de Kohei Horikoshi "Boku No Hero Academia"**

-NOTA: en algunas partes haré recomendaciones de canciones para generar un mejor ambiente a la hora de leer lo cual les dará una sensación de estar dentro de la historia. También, como es mi primera ves escribiendo algo como esto estaría mas que contento si me hicieran recomendaciones, sugerencias o correcciones. gracias y espero que lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA PERTENECE A HIROKOSHI KOHEI, ESTO ES SOLAMENTE UN FANFIC STORY.

¡¿Un estudiante de intercambio?!

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro de la saga "Rise of the villains" entre el arco argumental Prohero y Joint training.

 **PREFACIO**

En una noche, cerca del edificio donde vive la familia Midoriya. Dos figuras se puedes apreciar desde el ultimo tejado del 3 bloque de edificios donde estas dos personas hablan entre sí. Una de ellas está utilizando unos binoculares lo cual le permite ver el apartamento de Inko Midoriya.

Rompiendo el silencio una de las siluetas dice

–Si tanto extrañas a tu familia porque no simplemente vas allá y hablas con ellos? –

Con un tono un poco incomodo responde Hisashi Midoriya

–jajaja…Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. Además, tu más que nadie debes saber que los que tenemos esta profesión no podemos tener ningún lazo con nadie. –

Ante tal respuesta, la silueta de la segunda persona se mueve lo cual permite denotar un par de cuchillas, una en la cadera posicionada de manera horizontal y otra, más larga, al lado izquierdo de la cadera. Además, se lleva la mano en la cabeza y dice en un tono cansado

–Si tanto tiempo tienes en este trabajo, entonces, ¿porque te casaste y tuviste un hijo con ella? –

A lo que Hisashi respondió

–Tal vez seas muy joven, pero aun cuando somos espías, somos humanos, y como tal necesitamos algo que nos amarre a este mundo. Se que he cometido dos pecados, uno en no contarle sobre mi trabajo y dos en amarla, pero sin ella y mi hijo, mi profesión no tendría sentido. –

La silueta replica

–Hmm… Definitivamente no te entiendo. Es más, sigo sin entender porque me trajiste hasta Japón sin decirme mi misión, se supone que tengo…– en eso Hisashi lo interrumpe

–¡Ya, ya! Cálmate, sabes muy bien que no soy el que te daré esta misión, es más, se podría decir que dependiendo de cómo te vaya en esta misión podrás pertenecer al IAB1 o trabajar directamente con el Hīro Kōan Iinkai-kai2, o quien sabe, tal vez te permitirán terminar tu entrenamiento como Héroe en la U.A–

Ante tales insinuaciones la figura responde con un tono molesto

–Ja, muy gracioso de tu parte. Para ser un japonés te gusta meterte mucho en la vida de las demás personas, ¿cierto? –

Hisashi se ríe –jajajaja, ciertamente. Creo que el tiempo que he estado afuera de casa me ha hecho ser menos "japonés" –

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICA: Anguish of the Quirkless (pueden conseguir la cancion en youtube)

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hisashi decide hablar

–oye, me gustaría pedirte un favor Lucas, tú crees que…– Lucas lo interrumpe diciendo

–Ja. Lucas. Todavía no me acostumbro a "mi nombre" –cambiando el tono a uno serio sigue –Sabes muy bien que no soy de los que se les pide favores, eres mi sensei y que esta es una misión, así que no me pidas favores, dime que quieres que haga y yo cumpliré–

Un poco sorprendido y con un poco de duda Hisashi se confiesa

–Esta bien Lucas. Quiero que protejas a mi hijo–

Lucas saca el cuchillo que tenía posicionado de manera horizontal en la parte trasera de su cadera y se hace un corte en la mano, esto genera una reacción exaltante por parte de Hisashi

–¡¿Estás loco?! – dice el

A esto Lucas le responde

–Ya deberías saber cómo acepto mis misiones- en ese momento le muestra la mano con un corte con la sangre corriendo por ella - con mi sangre acepto la misión y prometo sobre ella que tu hijo estará a salvo–

Hisashi con una expresión un tanto preocupada y un tanto triste dice

–Bien, pero por favor, no hagas nada estúpido como morir –

Lucas le objeta

–Somos espías, la muerte esta siempre sobre nosotros –

El silencio se hace gala, y sobre el rostro de ambos se denota tranquilidad y tristeza. Ambos sabían que su profesión está plagada de riesgos, pero a lo que Lucas se refería no era eso. Ser espía es infiltrarse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, y a veces la única solución es llenarse las manos de sangre, el calor de ésta hace acostumbrarse a la idea que mañana podrá ser su propia sangre la que corra en otras manos.

Ambas miradas se enfocan en la luz de la luna mientras que el frio se hace presente y poco a poco las luces se apagan una por una hasta que llega la hora de irse. Hisashi al ver que su esposa, Inko apaga las luces del apartamento donde vive le dice a Lucas

-Es hora de regresar a la base- a lo cual este responde

\- ¿Seguro? Puedo durar un rato mas viendo la luna llena, además, no sabes si esta será la última…- a lo que Hisashi impide terminar la frece de Lucas y le contesta

-Si, vámonos, mañana te tocara un día muy agobiante así que es mejor que estés atento-

Lucas entendió bien lo que Hisashi hiso, no es que no quiera estar pero simplemente, un espía es alguien que siempre tiene enemigos, entre más tiempo pase ahí, mas posibilidades hay que algún enemigo lo encuentre y ponga en peligro la identidad y vida de su familia, es el pago con el que la vida cobra a todo espía que haya caído en el pecado. Sin mas nada que decir, tanto Lucas como Hiroshi desaparecen en un instante, sin dejar nada atrás

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El nuevo chico**

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: My Hero Academia - I Will Become a Hero (Extended)

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los estudiantes de curso 1A de la UA estaban preparándose como siempre hacen en la mañana en los dormitorios de la escuela. Mientras comían algunos, Aoyama exclama

—bonjour, mes amis. —

A lo que Iida responde con un tono un poco alto

—¡Buenos Días Aoyama-kun! ¡Te estas despertando tarde así que desayuna rápido para no llegar tarde a clases! —

—De verdad, no entiendo como Aoyama puede tener tanta energía en la mañana. O como Iida puede hablar tan alto a esta hora— dice Denki Kaminari

—Pues, a mí no me molestan— responde Uraraka mientras come

—Ochaco-chan. Recuérdate que hoy tenemos reunión de chicas cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios—

—Tsu-chan, gracias por acordarme. La verdad es que se me había olvidado jejejeje—

—Tranquila, ya estamos acostumbradas a eso Ochaco-chan—

—Por cierto, ¿han visto a Bakugo-kun? Me desperté temprano pero no lo he visto desayunar— pregunta Ochaco, a lo que Kirishima responde

—Debió de salir más temprano. La verdad ha estado entrenando temprano y solo últimamente, así que no me extrañaría que haya desayunado más temprano que nosotros—

En eso el joven Midoriya aparece para desayunar

—Oh, Deku-kun. Buenos días—

— U U Uraraka-san. Buenos días. Buenos días a todos—

—¡Midoriya-kun, tienes que apurarte si quieres llegar temprano! ¡Como representante de la clase es mi deber de que todos estemos la hora en la clase, así que no llegues tarde! —

—lo siento, Iida-kun. No volverá a pasar. He estado estudiando hasta tarde mi nuevo movimiento y sin querer exagere un poco anoche—

—bueno, lo importante es que no vuelva a suceder así que desayuna rápido que ya todos están terminando—

Ante esto, el joven Midoriya decide comer rápidamente e ir corriendo al salón, y aunque fue el ultimo en llegar, no llego tarde. Justo cuando se sentó en su asiento, el Profesor Aizawa entra como siempre con una actitud de malhumorado, tal vez sea por duerme poco en la noche por su trabajo de héroe o la constante irritación que tiene en los ojos, o las dos. Al llegar a su puesto Eraserhead señala

—Buenos Días, hoy les tengo una sorpresa a todos—

Ante tal afirmación todo el salón se pone en estado de shock, todos creen que la sorpresa es nada mas y nada menos que los recurrentes y muy difíciles exámenes especiales, esos que son capases de extraer tu alma sin dejar nada, solo un cascaron vacío. Y lo peor de todo, es que sus clases son siempre a primera hora, por lo que las demás horas son un sufrimiento para no quedarse dormido de lo exhausto que quedan. Pero no, esta ves se salvaron de sus "test de sufrimiento", esta ves era una noticia que nadie se lo esperaba, sobre todo por lo raro que era recibir estudiantes de intercambio de otros países a la UA y más en la situación actual de extrema seguridad.

—Por lo que puedo ver en algunos de sus rostros, creen que lo que anunciare es un examen especial sorpresa, ¿cierto? —

A lo que la mayoría respondió con un si miedoso

—Pues, la verdad es que tenia planeado hacer eso, pero gracias a que hoy me notificaron que el alumno de intercambio iba a estar en esa clase decidí no llevarlo a cabo—

Lo dicho por Eraserhead dejo a todos impresionados

— ¡Que! ¡¿Un estudiante de intercambio?! Espero que sea chica para así llevarme bien con ella— exclama Mineta haciendo un gesto con el rostro un poco depravado lo cual hace que toda la clase lo vea con una mirada de asco

—¿Qué tipo de Quirk tendrá? — señala Tokoyami a lo que Bakugo responde en todo alto y prepotente

—¡No me importa quien sea, como sea o qué tipo de Quirk tiene! Si se mete en mi camino lo mato—

La respuesta de Bakugo no es nada del otro mundo, todo el mundo sabe como es el y como el actúa, el problema es que, si no lo conoces, a primera vista seria solo un niñato prepotente.

Eraserhead, al escuchar cómo es salón empieza a hablar entre ellos y en voz alta, decide mandar a callar a todo el mundo la una manera calidad y hospitalaria…al estilo Eraserhead.

—¡Si no se callan en este momento, tendrán exámenes especiales por toda una semana! —a lo que todo el salón queda en completo silencio, lo cual calmo a Aizawa lo que le permitió proseguir con la introducción del nuevo estudiante

—Bueno, como estaba diciendo, a partir de hoy vera clases con ustedes un nuevo alumno. La verdad es que algunos profesores no creían que este fuera un buen momento para permitir eso debido a los hechos que han ocurrido, pero, después de analizar el caso y como es un estudiante que viene de un colegio fuera de Japón el director deci…— Todo el salón al escuchar que el estudiante provenía de una escuela internacional interrumpieron casi al unísono al profesor diciendo

—¡Quéééé!Fuera de Jap…! — y así como todos gritaron con euforia, el shock que genero ver la mirada de Eraserhead fue tan fuerte que casi se petrificaron, excepto Bakugo que no había dicho nada desde el comienzo.

—bueno, como estaba contando. Este estudiante Internacional va a ver clases con ustedes temporalmente—

Murmurando para el mismo dice—Mmh déjame ver la hoja donde sale su nombre. OK. Se llama Lucas Arakawa y proviene de Venezuela, así que por favor pasa —

Todo el mundo estaba confundido, no solo por ser un estudiante internacional que venía de un país al otro lado del mundo, sino también por el apellido japonés que esta persona tenía.

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras que dijo el Profesor, la puerta se abre y poco a poco todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A ven al nuevo estudiante. Sus facciones, su color de piel, de pelo y de ojos denotan a toda vista que no era japonés, aun así, para todos algo era seguro; era un joven extremadamente apuesto. Su piel tenía un bronceado muy claro, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de colores miel y verde claro, su cabello de color castaño casi raspado por los lados, pero medianamente largo en el medio daba la impresión de ser alguien que le gustaba tener una buena imagen corporal; y no era para menos ya que no solo de estatura era más alto que el promedio del salón, sino aparte, entraba fácilmente entre los más musculosos del aula. Aun así, sus facciones, aun cuando eran marcadas, era un poco femeninas, o tal vez juvenil; en fin, era ver el rostro de alguien que era modelo y el lunar muy sutil que tenia por debajo de los labios no les permitía a las chicas dejar de ver sus labios, o rostro, o todo en general; inclusive algunos chicos cayeron también el lo mismo mas no con las mismas intenciones de las chicas, claro está.

Al presentarse con un japonés un poco fuerte dejo salir su voz, la cual era muy atractiva; en definitiva, todos creyeron que su Quirk tenía que ver algo en su sex appeal, pero claramente no podía ser así, al menos no si estaba en la clase 1-A.

—Hola, me llamo Arakawa Lucas, soy de Venezuela, un país en Suramérica. Se que es extraño mi nombre así que se los explicare de una vez. Soy huérfano y fue adoptado por una pareja japonesa en Venezuela y por eso tengo apellido japonés y por qué se japonés pero mi nombre es latino. Como toda mi vida he vivido en Venezuela y no se mucho de las costumbres japonesas, tal vez haga cosas que no debería de hacer aquí así que espero que no me malinterpreten y me ayuden para no cometer ningún error, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre mi persona, no tengan miedo y pregúntenme— lo dice con una expresión extremadamente amigable, dejando ver su sonrisa y sus dientes perfectamente blancos, dejando a mas de una sin aliento.

Como todos estaban como "hipnotizados" por el nuevo estudiante Eraserhead decidió intervenir para romper el "hechizo"

—bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta o algo que quieran decir? —

A lo que Iida levanta la mano y pregunta con la voz alta que siempre tiene al ser el representante de la clase

—¡Hola nuevo estudiante! ¡Soy el representante de la clase Iida Tenya si nece…— Iida es interrumpido por Lucas dejándolo sin terminar lo que iba a decir

—¡ohhhh! ¡tu eres el tipo motor! Wow eres mas alto de lo que pensaba—(¿Tipo motor?) pensó Iida al escuchar lo que decía Lucas

—Vi tu batalla del festival deportivo vía internet con el chico robot…espera, ahora que los estoy viendo a todos. ¡eres tú! — exclama Lucas al ver a Todoroki lo cual deja a muchos con un gran y enorme signo de interrogación. ¿Por qué chico robot? Si su quirk es fuego y hielo, esto produjo que Todoroki se pronunciara

—Me llamo Shoto Todoroki, no chico robot—

—Lo siento! No quiero que pienses que te estoy insultando. Simplemente se me hace complicado aprenderme los nombres de las personas y se me hace más fácil acordarme si les pongo sobrenombres según algo que me haya causado alguna impresión sobre ustedes. Por ejemplo, tu expresión fue casi siempre la misma durante la batalla con motor-kun, por eso te puse el sobrenombre de robot, pero si no te gusta me disculpo— la cara de Lucas había cambiado de una feliz a una un poco triste, lo cual hiso que todo el mundo viera de mala forma lo que dijo Todoroki y haciendo que este se sintiera un poco culpable

—hmmm(suspiro). Tranquilo, discúlpame si soné que estaba molesto, no era mi intención. En Japón no tenemos la costumbre de poner sobrenombres a la primera ves que se conocen dos personas, solo cuando se tienen confianza es cuando puedes hacer eso. —

Lucas, al escuchar lo que dijo, cambio su actitud un poco decaída, a la que tenía antes, alegre y radiante de energía

—¡Ya veo! Menos mal, por un momento pensé que había dicho algo malo. Entiendo que no confíen en mí, pero quiero hacerme amigo de ustedes lo más rápido que pueda porque la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar en la U.A. por lo que quiero que sepan que tienen toda mi confianza y me esforzare para ganarme las suyas— al finalizar, una luz radiante sale de su espalda, era un aura tan iluminada que hace segar a todos en el salón…en su imaginación, era una ilusión generalizada dada la extremadamente amistosa actitud del nuevo estudiante.

Interrumpiendo esta ilusión, Ashido levanta la mano a lo que Eraserhead la señala

—Mina, adelante—

—Me llamo Mina Ashido, mi quirk es botar acido y me preguntaba cual es el tuyo— esto lo dijo cada ves bajando mas la voz, esto se debía a que la cara de Lucas nuevamente había cambiado de una alegre a una con miedo, o asco.

—lo siento, sufro de Entomofobia, "bicho"-san—

—¡HEEEEEEE! — dicen todos en voz alta escuchar lo que dijo

—así que les tienes miedo a los insectos, pero no entiendo por qué…— exclama Sero mientras se voltea y ve a Ashido —olviden, ahora entiendo por qué—

—alguien sabe que significa "Bicho"? — dice Ojiro. Midoriya al escuchar esto dijo sus conclusiones.

—aunque no se español, deduzco que "bicho" significa insecto, recuérdese que lucas-kun les pone sobrenombre a todos—

—No todos Midoriya-Kun— otra vez, vuelve el aura dorada que ilumina todo el salón proveniente de Lucas

—Desde tu batalla con Robot-kun, me convertí en tu fan. Se que suena muy raro, pero en serio creo que esa fue la mejor batalla de todo el festival deportivo. Además, estoy seguro de que si los profesores no se hubieran metido en la pelea tu hubieses ganado—Ante tal afirmación todos en el salón se sorprendieron y uno en particular se molesta

—que te hace pensar de que el idiota de Deku pudo haber ganado esa batalla— Señaló Bakugo en un tono intimidante y prepotente, aun así, parece que Lucas no se ve afectado por esto.

—Pues simple perro rabioso-kun, lo que freno el ataque de Midoriya-kun fueron las diferentes paredes que Cementoss creo, si él no hubiera creado esas paredes el ataque de Midoriya-kun hubiese llegado directamente a robot-kun aun cuando la explosión le hubiese generado grandes daños a Midoriya-kun. Lo que hiso que él saliera volando y parara fuera del rin fue la explosión que causo el ataque de robot-kun al chocar con las paredes creadas por Cementoss, en otras palabras, sin esas paredes, Midoriya-kun hubiese ganado, pero ambos hubiesen tenido daños extremadamente graves. —

Bakugo no sabia que lo molestaba más, si el análisis que a todas luces parece correcto o que lo llamaran perro rabioso, sea cual fuese lo que mas le causo molestia no se midió en su respuesta

—Para ser de afuera tienes un vocabulario bastante extenso pendejo-kun. Me gustaría enseñarte más cosas así que, porque no resolvemos esto con una batalla para que veas lo imbécil que eres y nos enseñes tu seguramente patético quirk—

El salón sabio que, en cualquier momento, toda el aula se convertirá en un campo de batalla, pero como el Profesor estaba ahí, decidió intercedes y calmarlo, por lo menos hasta el próximo día diciendo

—Aunque creo que seria bueno medir tus habilidades con el de Lucas-kun, lamentablemente no podrá ser hoy ya que todos los campos de prueba están ocupados, por lo que he reservado para mañana en la mañana un campo para hacer una competencia amistosa y medir sus habilidades con el nuevo estudiante—

A todas estas, Eraserhead pensaba en el buen análisis que Lucas-kun pudo hacer sobre la batalla (que de por si no la presencio en persona) con detalles que muchos o casi todos no pudieron ver. Y no solo eso, todos los profesores sabían perfectamente que el puño con la que Midoriya iba a atacar fue extremadamente fuerte, lo sufriente para contrarrestar cualquier ataque de Todoroki y mandarlo a volar, pero, como explico Lucas, si los profesores no hubiesen intervenido, muy probablemente los dos hubiesen estados varios días en el hospital, aun con la ayuda de Recovery Girl.

Él sabía que no podía calmar por mucho tiempo a Bakugo, así que les pidió a dos voluntarios que les ensenaran las instalaciones y que después volvieran al salón, y para no retrasarlos con respecto a los demás esas horas iban a ser libres.

Iida fue el primero en levantar la mano, pero no le pareció correcto dejar solo el salón sin representante, así que Eraserhead lo ignoro. Por otro lado, estaba las manos de Aoyama, Kaminari, Jiro y Hagakure a lo que el profesor decidió que Jiro y Kaminari fuesen los que les enseñaran la escuela a Lucas. Ellos se pararon de sus puestos y fueron directamente hacia Lucas mientras la clase estaba un poco fuera de control, claro está, en un volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para no provocar la ira de Eraserhead.

—hola mucho gusto, me llamo Kyoka Jiro, me puedes llamar Jiro y este de acá se llama Denki Kaminari—

—hola, puedes llamarme como quieras, la verdad no soy tan acomplejado como Bakugo— señalo Kami a lo que Lucas les respondió

—bueno Jiro-san tu nombre no es muy difícil así que no creo que se me olvide. Con respecto a ti kami "algo"-san, va a ser difícil recordarme de tu nombre por lo que te llamare cool-kun, tu camisa y tu pelo me parecen muy cool por cierto. — otra vez el aura aparece iluminando la vista de los dos.

—jajaja, gracias por el cumplido; si te parece me puedes llamar así— dice Kaminari, acto seguido deciden comenzar el tour. Eso sí, sin antes Eraserhead señalarle a todos que Lucas también vivirá en los dormitorios en el piso 5 al lado de Satou.

Después del tour por la escuela, los tres vuelven al salón de clases, al terminar cada una de las asignaciones llega la hora de volver a los dormitorios y poner a prueba el nuevo radiante estudiante. Al llegar al, le señalaron a Lucas su habitación y todos estaban ahí (claramente a excepción de Bakugo) para ver cómo era su cuarto, ya que cada habitación era diferente dado las cosas que cada estudiante llevara. Cuando abrieron, se dieron cuenta de una enorme bandera a un lado con unos posters que a todas parecía de algunos videojuegos, un televisor normal, una consola de videojuegos, una cama con estilo occidental normal y una "hamaca", Uraraka al ver eso decide preguntarle

—¡WOW Luca-kun! tienes una de esas igual que Sero, pero la tuya es mas grande— claramente estaba hablando sobre la hamaca que tenía a lo que Lucas responde

—En mi país la llamamos "hamaca" y es muy cómoda. Normalmente duermo allí, pero si la utilizo todo el día termino con un dolor de espalda muy fuerte así que prefiero utilizarla solo un o dos veces a la semana—

Después de ver el cuarto de Lucas, las chicas se despiden de él y de los demás chicos. Eso se debía que tenían la reunión semanal de chicas que discutían sobre diversos temas profundos e interesantes, pero lógicamente ese día solo existía un solo tema en particular, y era el chico nuevo. Fue tanto lo que hablaron que terminaron hasta bien pasadas las 12 de la madrugada hablando sobre el y lo amistoso que era, así como su belleza claro está.

Mientras esto sucedía, algunos chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios mientras que Midoriya, Todoroki y Kaminari se quedaron un rato con Lucas. Ellos decidieron decirle a Lucas que, aunque no les molestase la idea de los nombres, Bakugo era un poco diferente y que probablemente no le gustaba su sobrenombre así que le recomendaban que se lo cambiaran a uno menos fuerte para que no este de tan mal humor en el salón, además le explicaron como era Bakugo de explosivo y malhumorado con todo, esto con la intención de que él no se sintiera que su actitud fuera algo único hacia él. Lucas, cambio su tono de voz amigable a uno menos energético, por así decirlo, a uno donde se podía saber que estaba un poco deprimido por lo sucedido; se disculpo con ellos y les dijo que lo cambiaria. Ellos salieron del cuarto sintiéndose un poco culpables del cambio de actitud por parte de Lucas, pero sabían que era lo mejor para la convivencia, lo que no s

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **La primera gran prueba**

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: My Hero Academia - I Will Become a Hero (Extended)

Era el primer día en la que todos iban a despertar y ver al estudiante nuevo desayunando con ellos. Todo parecía normal, pero al detallar las miradas y el ambiente era fácil de notar que todos estaban embelesados con el aura de Lucas. Aun cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivos uniformes, el seguía con su piyama estampada un poco infantil pero que, gracias a su forma de ser, nadie se percató. Sentado con los pies cruzados y una taza que debido al aroma se sabía que su contenido era café, saludando a cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras se sentaban, de una manera extremadamente cálida casi como si todos fuesen amigos de la infancia, y si bien esto los ponía un poco incomodos, casi todos lo aceptaban entendiendo que no era molesto como los gritos de Bakugo o de Iida en la mañana, es más, era agradable. Cuando Iida vio que Lucas todavía no estaba listo le intenta llamar la atención

—Lucas-kun, porque…—antes de seguir es interrumpido

—Motor-kun ¡buenos días! Veo que no eres el único que se despierta con muy buena energía— le dice Lucas a Iida con una gran y agradable sonrisa lo cual hace que este se olvide por un momento del regaño.

—¡ejem! Gracias Lucas-kun. Buenos Días, espero que hayas dormido muy bien, pero si no te vistes ya es muy probable que llegues tarde a clases y como representante del salón tienes que entender que es mi deber de que todos estén a la hora—

—Claro Motor-kun, tranquilo, no te preocupes, todo esta fríamente calculado. Además, estoy prácticamente listo, solo me hace falta cambiarme. —

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, solo no llegues tarde—

A todas estas, todos estaban anonadados que el representante del salón no hubiese levantado la voz como normalmente hace cuando ve algo que no está bien. A todas estas Lucas se levantó y antes de irse a su cuarto a cambiarse les dijo a todos

—bueno chicos, no sé si toman café, pero no hay problema que se preparen uno con el que traje desde Colombia; es muy rico y les ayudara a estar atentos en clases, al fin y al cabo, lo mío es de ustedes así que no se contengan a la hora de usarlo, no tengan pena— Lucas utiliza su Quirk secreto e inexistente de seducción a todos dejándolos con una sonrisa. Mientras camina hacia las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio y cambiarse los demás empezaron a hablar de él.

—hmm—

—¿Qué pasa Yaoyorozu-san? — pregunto Ojiro

—¡oh! Nada es solo que estaba pensando en algo—

—je, je, je. Al parecer alguien se esta enamorando del nuevo estudiante— dice Mina a lo que Yaoyorozu responde sonrojada

—¡Que! No ¿de él? Imposible, ósea, es guapo y es amigable con todos, pero no es mi tipo, además creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde para salir así que me voy. Nos vemos— salió corriendo y un poco atolondrada tal vez por la insinuación de Mina. Era verdad que Yaotorozu no estaba pensando en eso, mas bien, ella se había dado cuenta de algo. El rostro de Lucas, aun cuando mostraba calidez, sus ojos mostraban algo mas oscuro, era algo tristes; aun así, ella solamente los vio por unos segundos antes de que él se fuese a su cuarto y ella creía que muy probablemente era algo que falsamente percibió, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Poco a poco llegaban cada uno de los estudiantes del salón 1-A al salón a excepción de uno, Lucas. Iida estaba un tanto preocupado y un tanto molesto ya que él le había advertido que no llegara tarde a clases, a pesar de eso, Eraserhead había llegado al salón sin señales de Lucas.

—Buenos Días, por lo que puedo ver Lucas no esta presente. ¿Alguien sabe la razón? —

En el momento que Iida se levanta para responder las puertas del salón se abren y aparece Lucas jadeando

—¡ahhhh! Por fin llegué—

—Lucas, ya que es tu primera vez llegando tarde y eres nuevo voy a dejar pasar esta, pero recuerda que esta escuela tiene normas, si vuelves llegas tarde no solo te tocara limpiar todo el salón solo después de clases por toda una semana completa, sino, además tendrás una amonestación; si tienes mas de tres amonestaciones entonces tendrás que vértelas directamente con el director. ¿Estamos claros? —

—Lo siento profesor, la verdad es que salí temprano, pero me perdí en el camino. Esta academia es muy grande y un solo día para aprenderse todo es un poco complicado. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder y gracias —

—No me des las gracias todavía, recuerda que hoy va a ser un día bastante fatigante para ti. Ya que están todos aquí les recuerdo que hoy podrán probar sus habilidades con Lucas, así que todos cámbiense a sus uniformes y nos vemos en el área de practica número 4. Lucas ya que no tienes todavía tu uniforme de héroe, cámbiate al uniforme deportivo—

Mientras salen cada uno del salón para cambiarse Bakugo empuja levemente a Lucas

—Espero que hayas dormido bien imbécil porque hoy te destruiré—

—¡ja, ja,ja!— responde Lucas con una radiante sonrisa— ya veo que amaneciste con mucha energía pe…, perdón— Lucas se recordó de la conversación que tuvo en la noche con algunos chicos y como estos le recomendaron cambiarle el apodo, y después de mucho tiempo pensando solo pudo encontrar dos

— Maddog-san, espero ver esa energía en el campo. —

Bakugo estaba furioso nuevamente, ya que el entendió perfectamente que su "nuevo apodo" era simplemente el mismo, pero en inglés. En su mirada se podía ver odio puro hacia Lucas y antes de seguir le dijo

—hoy borrare de tu rostro esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes—

Lucas respondió con la misa sonrisa que Bakugo detestaba y sin mas que decir, él se fue dejándolo atrás. Lucas sabia muy bien que por lo que le dijeron de Bakugo esa actitud era algo normal, aun así, el ambiente estaba tenso y el pudo verlo con tan solo apreciar los rostros de los demás, por lo que, para aliviar dejo salir una carcajada

—¡Ja, ja ja! En serio es una persona bastante energética ¡Estoy realmente emocionado! tendré que esforzarme para no perder, así que ¿que esperamos? — el ambiente cambio totalmente, dejando salir muchos suspiros de alivio.

Ya todos se habían terminado de cambiar y se encontraban en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. Este campo era bastante particular ya que era una arena enorme donde tenían edificios por todos lados. Ahí se encontraba Lucas con su uniforme deportivo azul con la diferencia que el llevaba consigo dos correas que tenían fundas, ambas para llevar dos espadas, una que guindaba de la cadera y parecía una katana y otra que estaba por la parte de la espalda siendo está más pequeña.

—Bueno, ya que esta todos aquí diré las reglas. Como pueden ver el campo tienes unos límites, el que se pase de esos limites pierde la batalla, las otras maneras de perder es que uno de los dos quede incapacitado de continuar o que yo considere que no pueda continuar la batalla; recuerden que aun cuando es una práctica, quiero que se tomen esto con toda la seriedad posible como si fuera una batalla contra un villano. — En ese momento Lucas levanta la mano —Si lucas ¿tienes alguna duda? —

—Con respecto a la batalla, no. Tengo 3 preguntas, la primera, ¿cuántas batallas puedo tener? La segunda es si yo soy el que escoge con quien combatir; y la última, aunque se que sonara feo, ¿tengo que pelear obligatoriamente con alguna chica? Porque en mi país es mal visto eso y no creo que sea capaz de tener un combate con ninguna de ellas—

En ese momento, las chicas miraron mal a Lucas por el comentario, pero rápidamente esas miradas se apaciguaron al darse cuenta de como le quedaba de bien el uniforme deportivo

—Bueno, con respecto a la primera por cuestiones de tiempo solo tendrás 4 como máximo, si te sientes muy debilitado y no puedes continuar entonces se terminará la practica; de esos, 3 los elegirás tú y uno lo elegiré yo. Con respecto a lo último, no te voy a obligar a combatir con alguna de las chicas, aun así, recuerda que allá afuera, algún día te podrá tocar una villana y deberás combatir con ella como si fuera un villano cualquiera. — Señala Eraserhead

—hmmm. Entiendo, aun así, preferiría no combatir con ninguna por ahora. — responde Lucas, ante toda esta conversación, Bakugo no aguanto más y estalla gritando

—¡Ya basta de tanta estupidez! ¡¿Podemos comenzar de una buena vez?!—a lo que Eraserhead responde

—Claro, para calmar los ánimos, yo elegiré la primera pelea que será contigo Bakugo. ¿Alguna duda antes de la batalla? —Lucas vuelve a levantar la mano—si Lucas—

—¿puedo utilizar mis armas? No tienen filo, son solo de practica—

—déjame revisarlas primero— ante la mirada minuciosa de Eraserhead, las dos espadas de Lucas pasan la prueba permitiéndolo utilizarlas en el combate

—¡Ja! Como si eso te fuera a ayudarte— señala Bakugo mientras camina al centro de esa enorme arena. En eso, el profesor Aizawa les dice a los demás

—Bueno, Lucas ve al centro de la arena. Los demás, vayan a la central donde se vera la batalla, yo estaré aquí para intervenir, en cualquier caso—

En el mismo instante que los demás estaban yendo a la sala central para ver el encuentro, Lucas camina hacia el centro del área, cuando llega, ya Bakugo estaba preparado y listo para combatirlo, solo necesitaba escuchar las palabras del Profesor Aizawa para lanzarse con todo a Lucas. Pero antes de que eso sucediese Lucas le dice con la actitud que ya todo el salón le conoce

RECOMENDACION MUSICAL: Boku no Hero Academia OST - The Threat of Offence and Defense (Extended)

—Oye, sea cual sea el resultado, buena suerte— Bakugo solo se enfurece aún más respondiéndole

—Solo hay dos cosas que me enfurecen mas en esta vida, las personas que creen que me pueden superarme y las personas que son falsas; tu eres las dos, así que planeo quitarte ese patético gesto de tu rostro. ¡te matare idiota! —

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, el rostro de Lucas cambio totalmente a uno extremadamente serio. La mirada amigable que siempre tuvo con los demás, se transformó a una fría y oscura

—¿dijiste que me vas a matar? Te pregunto, ¿algunas ves has matado a alguien? O solamente dices palabras mayores para inflar tu ya baja autoestima—

—¡en serio! No sabes con quien te has metido— responde Bakugo, causando la risa de Lucas

—¡ja,ja, ja! Eso mismo digo yo perrito brabucón— justo cuando termina de decir eso Eraserhead señala

—¿Ya están listos? — y ante el silencio afirmativo de ambos decide dar comienzo a la batalla

—¡Comiencen! —

No había pasado ni un solo segundo de dar comienzo a la batalla y Bakugo salió disparado como una bala gracias a su Quirk, todo pareciese indicar que el primer golpe lo daría Bakugo. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de Lucas, decidió lanzar su brazo derecho frente a el y así liberar una ráfaga de explosión que levanto humo y fuego por todos lados engulléndolos a ambos. En la sala central todo el mundo vio como Bakugo lanzo su ataque a Lucas que parecía inmóvil, todos creían que ante la velocidad del ataque y la distancia, era imposible que este hubiese sido capas de esquivarlo; incluso Eraserhead por un momento pensó que la batalla había terminado como comenzó, pero no, todos estaban equivocados ya que a tan solo unos microsegundos después de la explosión, Bakugo sale disparado de la nube que esta género como si hubiese sido empujado por alguien o por algo, y después de que la nube de escombros se disipara, ahí estaba Lucas parado viendo hacia donde había lanzado a Bakugo, sin algún signo de haberle hecho daño, en perfectas condiciones.

Bakugo se estabilizo rápidamente activando su poder de cada lado y cayendo con ambos pies en el suelo, aun cuando este no tenía daño alguno, todos podían ver como el rostro de este mostraba dudas de lo sucedido, como si ni el hubiese sido capas de entender que fue lo que paso.

—¡¿Que carajos hiciste?!— exclamo Bakugo a lo que Lucas responde con tono burlón

—¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? ¿Te molesta que tu forma de pelear no funciones conmigo? Que paso con el perro rabioso que me iba a matar hace unos segundos atrás—

En ese instante, Bakugo sabía muy bien que la batalla con Lucas no iba a ser para nada fácil, más bien, todo lo contrario; estar al frente de él le recordó el momento cuando estuvo al frente de los villanos que lo raptaron. Bakugo molesto por la situación volvió otra ves a volar hacia el directamente, pero esta ves iba con la intención de tener un combate mas cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando las explosiones de sus manos para darle impulso o velocidad, pero calculo mal, Lucas sabia muy bien como defenderse y no importara la velocidad que este fuese a atacarlo, sus ojos y su mente funcionaban de tal manera que era imposible de que lo perdiera de vista.

Aprovechando que Bakugo iba directo hacia él, decidió que lo mejor era avanzar y aprovechar la velocidad con la que los dos iban. Tanto el Profesor como Baku quedaron anonadados ya que ninguno pudo ver con claridad la velocidad de movimiento, era como si apareciera y desapareciera de manera constante llegando a donde estaba Bakugo en cuestión de segundos; y antes de que este pudiese hacer algo al respecto, una patada aparece por debajo de él y golpeándolo por la barbilla haciéndolo perder un poco la dirección. Lucas aprovecho esto para dar unos golpes exactos y precisos que hicieron que Bakugo saliera volando otra vez y perdiendo la conciencia por unos pocos segundos hasta tocar el suelo. El dolor que sintió era agobiante mas no lo suficiente como para extinguir las ganas de ganar, poco a poco se fue levantando y mientras esto sucedia todos en la sala central estaban anonadados de lo que estaba sucediendo, de cómo Bakugo estaba mal herido y sin haber tocado a Lucas. Antes de que el combate siguiese Lucas saca una carcajada de su boca

—¡Ja,ja,ja!— Bakugo se molesta enormemente por su actitud

—¡imbécil! Te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa—

—Lo siento, no era contigo. Profesor, ¿no cree que debería utilizar todas mis fuerzas con él? —

Duda y confusión inundaron a Bakugo, lo cual le hizo cambiar el foco hacia el profesor y fue ahí cuando pudo notar que el Quirk de Eraserhead estaba activo. Eraserhead entonces decide responderle a Lucas

—Lo siento, estaba probando algo, no interferiré más en la batalla—

—No tengo problema con que interfiera, más la próxima vez por favor avíseme —

Bakugo, si antes estaba extremadamente molesto, la rápida conversación del Profesor con Lucas solo hiso que explotara al darse cuenta de que los golpes que le había dado Lucas no eran producto de su Quirk sino de pura fuerza tradicional.

—¡Te matare imbécil! —

A lo que Bakugo termina de decir su proclama, este sale disparado hacia arriba y después, utilizando sus habilidades y control de su Quirk, crea un enorme y gran tornado de fuego que va directamente hacia Lucas. El, por el contrario, parece no molestarse; es más, parece estar tranquilo y con la misma mirada fría del principio de la batalla.

—Te enseñare lo que es la derrota— señala Lucas

El gran tornado de fuego parece haber chocado con Lucas, la explosión genera una onda expansiva que hace estallar los vidrios de casi todos los edificios en los alrededores y una nube de escombros se levanta, de la nada, Bakugo sale disparado impulsado con su propio Quirk separándose de donde se supone esta Lucas, en su cara se podría ver confusión, o incluso, terror; era ver la cara de alguien que había visto algo inesperado o prohibido.

Sin pensarlo más Bakugo pone ambos brazos en la dirección de donde su ataque anterior había tocado tierra y aunque había una nube de escombros que no permitía ver nada, él estaba a punto de lanzar una enorme explosión directo en ese lugar. Justo en el momento cuando las chispas empiezan a salir ambas palmas, un cuchillo sale volando con dirección a él, mas precisamente, su rostro.

Bakugo es capaz de esquivar el cuchillo, lanzando así tu ataque final. La explosión fue tan grande el sonido de esta fue escuchado con facilidad desde el salón central, donde todos los estudiantes estaban viendo la batalla desarrollarse. Todos pensaron que ese era el final de Lucas, pero se equivocaron. De la nada una figura aparece detrás de Bakugo, flotando, sosteniendo el mismo cuchillo que este esquivo con la boca, era Lucas.

Él aprovecho esto para apoyar su rodilla sobre su espalda haciendo que Bakugo callera al piso, con la mano derecha agarro el brazo derecho de Bakugo de tal manera que la quedara inmovilizada y con su palma en dirección a este; el otro brazo que tenía libre lo enrolló por todo su cuello y una vez Bakugo totalmente inmovilizado, este decidió agarrar su cuchillo con la mano que tenia libre lo cual le permitió decirle rápidamente algo

—Tu, que tenias tantas ganas de matarme, te enseñare lo que se siente ahogarse en tu propia sangre— exclama Lucas, moviendo el cuchillo en direcciona su cuello, pero antes de que este pudiese tocarlo, la bufanda de Eraserhead lo enrolla a él y a Bakugo lanzando el cuchillo a un costado de área rebotando en una pared de uno de los edificios y cayendo al suelo.

—Ahora que profesor— señala Lucas un poco enojado

Eraserhead había activado su Quirk nuevamente, esta vez enfocado en los dos

—¡Que planeas hacer! Dime ya—

Sin duda alguna Eraserhead estaba muy alterado, tanto así que la actitud que tenia Lucas cambio totalmente a lo que este le explica

—Usted dijo que solo se podía ganar de tres formas, que alguno se salga de la arena, que uno de los dos quede incapacitado de continuar o que usted opine que uno de los dos haya ganado o perdido, es por eso que utiliza mi cuchilla para hacer un gesto de que le cortaba el cuello de tal manera que, si la batalla fuese real, este quedaría totalmente incapacitado de continuar y por lo tanto yo ganaba. Usted reviso mi cuchilla antes, no tiene filo por lo que es solo de práctica. —

Lucas se veía ahora un poco asustado, Eraserhead decidió ir hacia donde estaba la cuchilla y la vio nuevamente; definitivamente no tenía filo, aun así, había algo que lo agobiaba enormemente, algo que vio él solamente, así que decidió acercarse a ambos nuevamente y revisar el campo de batalla. En su mirada se podía ver que estaba enfocando buscando algo, pero no pudo conseguirlo y después de suspirar decidió liberar a ambos.

—Disculpa por interferir nuevamente, por favor abstente de actuar de esa manera, en esta escuela se crean héroes, no asesinos. Bakugo perdiste la batalla así que ve a la central. Lucas si planeas continuar, dime quien va a ser tu próximo contrincante—

Bakugo exclamo

—¡Yo no he perdido! ¡todavía puedo continuar! ¡Todavía puedo…! —

—¡Basta Bakugo! — grita Eraserhead —Recuerda que dije que se tomaran esta batalla como si fuera una batalla real con un villano, en tu caso, si ese cuchillo hubiese tenido filo estarías mas que fuera de combate, estarías muerto ahora mismo, así que perdiste.—

Bakugo quería responderle, pero no podía, sabia muy bien que había perdido y lo peor del caso es que no pudo borrar la sonrisa de Lucas de su rostro, en eso Lucas aprovecha

—hmm, creo que me gustaría combatir con Robot-kun—

—¿ah? ¿Quién es ese? — dice Aizawa-sensei

—no me acuerdo del nombre, pero es el que tiene el Quirk de hielo y fuego—

—¡oh! Ya veo. Bakugo, dile a Todoroki que venga, que le toca combatir con Lucas—

Bakugo parecía no haber escuchado, esta ahí, en el mismo lugar, quieto; sus brazos estaban temblando, pero no era del miedo sino de la impotencia, de repente grita —¡Mierda! — lanza una llamarada explosiva a uno de los lados. El sabía que había perdido y que no podía hacer nada.

Poco a poco Bakugo sale de la arena en dirección al centro lo cual le permite a Aizawa-sensei estar solo con Lucas el cual aprovecha para preguntarle

—Lucas, aunque no es obligatorio me gustaría saber cuál es tu Quirk—

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICA: Anguish of the Quirkless (pueden conseguir la cancion en youtube)

Aunque no era obligatorio, era extremadamente raro que un estudiante de intercambio no tuviera en el registro su Quirk. Lucas decide responderle mientras mira con una cierta mirada de tristeza a Bakuga irse poco a poco, lo cual no pasa por desapercibido por el Profesor.

—Lo siento sensei, no puedo decirle cual es mi Quirk. Se que es sospechoso, pero trate de entenderme un poco—

Eraserhead le responde

—La verdad es que me cuesta entenderte, pero si me das una razón lógica tal vez pueda hacerlo—

Lucas al escuchar esto, baja la mirada aun con rasgos de desolación en su rostro, dejando salir un suspiro

—Aizawa-sensei, en el poco tiempo que tengo en Japón he podido ver que es un país hermoso y tranquilo. Aun cuando tienen villanos, la gente puede vivir normalmente no importa de donde venga, si es pobre o rica. — Lucas dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa que lo que menos transmitía era alegría, el guarda un silencio muy breve antes de seguir hablando —Mi país no es así, de donde yo vengo, exponer tu Quirk puede poner no solo tu vida en peligro, sino también la de tus seres queridos. Una ves tuve un amigo que estudio conmigo, éramos lo que se llama mejores amigos, él le encantaba enseñar su Quirk a todo el mundo y no era de menos, era magnifico de por sí, eso lo hiso ser vanidoso, y un poco soberbio… ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco a Bakugo.— otra vez vuelve a su rostro esa sonrisa llena de tristeza, en ese momento el Profesor piensa(Por lo visto si es capaz de acordarse del nombre de Bakugo, así que, todo eso de sus sobrenombres lo hiso con la sola intención de molestarlo. Hmmm, tengo que ver realmente sus intenciones)

—Cuando estábamos a punto de pasar a la secundaria, el fue secuestrado con su familia; ni la escuela ni la policía sabia dónde estaba, estuve buscándolo y averiguando y no pueda hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué puede hacer un niño en esa situación? Pasaron 2 meses y fue cuando supe que lo habían encontrado, traté de llamar a su familia y lo único que me dijeron es que estaba en una clínica recuperándose. Cuando llegué a la habitación donde se encontraba y abrí la puerta, pude ver como estaba maltratado con heridas en los brazos y en el rostro, pero lo que más me dolió ver fue que también le habían mutilado una pierna. Intente de mantener la compostura, pero fue difícil, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, me miro, y no dijo nada. Me acerqué a él corriendo, no pude contener las lagrimas de saber que, aunque esta muy mal herido, estaba vivo, aun así, lo primero que salió de su boca fue "no los pude salvar, no pude hacer nada, los vi morir Lucas". La poca compostura que tenía la perdí, no sabía que decirle, no sabia que hacer, simplemente lo abrasé lo mas fuerte que pude mientras que ambos llorábamos. Estuve unas horas, y cuando ya era de noche me fui, él se despidió de mí, pero aun así su mirada seguía vacía. Todos los días lo iba a visitarlo en la clínica y todos los días iba viendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo a mi amigo, hasta que un día, simplemente decidió irse con su familia que había perdido. Aun cuando intente ayudarlo, su dolor era muy grande, simplemente no aguanto. — Otro pequeño silencio sucedió a lo que Aizawa-sensei pensaba que tal vez había tocado un tema que no debió de tocar

—Sensei, esto que le estoy contando, no es raro que suceda en mi país. Es por lo que en la escuela nos recomiendan mantener en secreto nuestros Quirk, el destino de mi amigo en realidad fue el mejor de todas las peores posibilidades. A muchos los ponen a trabajar en las cosas mas horridas que uno se pueda imaginar, a otros los mandan a grupos paramilitares o terroristas. Entiendo perfectamente que Japon no es así, pero Aizawa-sensei, trate de entérenme que todavía no estoy preparado, si quisiera que nadie supiese de mi Quirk simplemente no hubiese aceptado su propuesta de combate, aun así, entienda que hay una parte de mi que tiene miedo a decirles a todos sobre mi Quirk y sobre mi persona. —

Aizawa sabia que nadie seria capas de inventar una historia tan horrenda como esa, en el rostro se Lucas, Eraserhead pudo ver que era verdad, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable de tenerle que recordar ese pasado doloroso, el sabia que necesitaba saber la razón del porque evadía siempre la pregunta de su Quirk, pero muy en el fondo, había otro secreto que todavía Lucas no era capas de contarle a su Profesor, un secreto que no podía decirle a nadie aun cuando este estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pasado unos minutos se ve como Todoroki se va acercando a centro de la arena para dar comienzo al segundo combate, el rostro alegre radiante de energía de Lucas vuelve y agitando su brazo derecho en el aire intenta saludarlo gritándole "hola", Todoroki decide responderle el gesto haciendo lo mismo pero de una manera mucho más sencilla.

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Entre fuego y hielo**

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:Boku No Hero Academia Season 2 OST - SOREDEMO SARANI MUKOU HE (Composed by Yuki Hayashi)

Todos estaban anonadados de lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo de batalla, la velocidad con la que se movió Lucas hacia Bakugo dejo a muchos pensando que su Quirk era uno que le permitía viajar a gran velocidad.

—¿Están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? — dijo Kirishima

—Claro que estamos viendo lo mismo, la velocidad es realmente impresionante. Sin duda alguna su Quirk debe de ser ese— senalo Tokoyami

—hmmm— Shoto estaba viendo fijamente la batalla desarrollarse, sus ojos no parecían parpadeas ante el asombro de lo bueno que era Lucas en combate al estar sin ningún rasguño; Simplemente estaba tratando de comprender como la personalidad de Lucas podría guardar semejante bestia que estaba viendo en pantalla.

Aun cuando estaba pendiente del desarrollo de la pelea, la conversación que estaban teniendo los otros sobre el Quirk que estaban presenciando lo dejo pensando, él vio claramente que la velocidad con la que se movía lo volvió casi invisible, pero había algo extraño y no fue el único en notarlo.

—Hay algo que no cuadra— Exclamo Deku

En ese momento, todos ven como Lucas se acerca a Bakugo lo suficiente como para lanzar unos golpes y una patada lo cual lo mandan volando. Todos estaban extasiados viendo la pelea.

—Algo sigue sin cuadrar— murmura Deku lo cual le siguen una cantidad de palabras imposibles de entender al oído humano normal.

—¡Impresionante! — indicó Ojiro —Definitivamente tiene conocimientos de artes marciales, esos golpes son una mezcla de varias artes y a un buen nivel de ejecución—

—Wow ¿En serio Ojiro?— dice Toru a lo cual Ojiro responde

—Si, la patada que le dio sin duda alguna es de Capoeira. Con respecto a los golpes, fueron extremadamente rápidos como para saber exactamente a que arte marcial pertenecian, pero creo que es Kenpo. —

—Fuera lo que fuese, miren como dejo a Bakugo— señala Denki

—Nunca pensé verlo de esa manera, y mucho menos pensar que Lucas fuera una bestia en artes marciales, definitivamente su actitud no cuadra— dice Kirishima

—¿Ustedes no sienten un poco de miedo chicos? Solamente espero no pelear con él— con una actitud un poco reservada Koda siente que Lucas esta simplemente en otro nivel, uno que con su Quirk es imposible ganarle en batalla.

—Midoriya-kun ¿qué piensas? — el representante de la clase le pregunta a Midoiya al verlo que está sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras murmura incongruencias

—No creo que su Quirk sea velocidad— señala Deku y en ese mismo instante

—¡miren! ¡Creo que se viene una explosión grande! — manifiesta Mina y de repente en las pantallas se puede ver como Bakugo sale volando por los aires para hacer un tornado de fuego con dirección a Lucas.

—Esto ya se terminó— menciona Kirishima con una expresión un tanto contenta. La onda hace que las cámaras que grababan en encuentro se movieran de un lado al otro haciendo difícil por unos instantes ver el resultado del ataque.

—¡Esperen! ¡Miren es Bakugo!— Jiro expresa con exaltación al verlo

—Algo no parece bien, miren la expresión de Bakugo-kun— Ochacho se percató que él no estaba para nada contento con el resultado de su ataque, por el contrario, estaba preocupado

—Bakugo-chan no parece emocionado. Esperen, creo que se viene otra grande— dice Tsuyu al ver como Bakugo está apuntando ambas palmas hacia donde se supone que esta Lucas pero que, debido a la explosión, solo se veía una nube de escombros; pero justo en el momento que este iba a lanzar su ataque, un cuchillo sale lanzado hacia él llegando a rosarlo.

—¡Ahí está! — exclama Midoriya, al ver que, aun cuando Bakugo había lanzado su ataque, Lucas estaba directamente detrás de el con el cuchillo que había esquivado en la boca.

La batalla llega a su final rápidamente, y antes de que Luca pudiese hacerle algun corte a Bakugo, la pelea es interrumpida por el sensei; mientras tanto, todos en salón estaban en shock al ver la acción que Lucas iba a cometer.

—Todos vieron eso ¿cierto? — Dice Mineta con una expresión en su rostro de miedo.

—Si, definitivamente no es algo normal; hasta Eraserhead tuvo que interceder, aunque todo parece que ya se arregló—

A todas estas, ellos solo podían ver lo que estaba pasando mas no escuchar. Pasaron un minuto y vieron en los monitores que estaban en la sala como Bakugo estaba extremadamente molesto yéndose de la arena

—Así que perdió— Shoto suelta esas palabras, las únicas desde que comenzó el combate.

—¡no puede ser! Pero si él podía continuar—

—Te equivocas Eiji-kun. Si te recuerdas de las normas de combate, las batallas, aun cuando sean de práctica, toda acción es tomada en cuenta como si fuese una batalla real y ese último ataque por parte de Lucas, por más fuera de lugar que fuese, en la vida real hubiese dejado fuera de combate a Bakugo— Explico Shoji

—Mezo-kun tiene razón. Apartando eso, el Quirk de Lucas es impresionante. Creo que nunca he visto a alguien que sea tan rápido como para aparecer de la nada—

—Te equivocas Ashido-san— explica Deku —al principio de la batalla, pensaba que era extremadamente rápido, pero había algo que no cuadraba y es que si fuera velocidad la nube de escombros se hubiese movido y también el pelo de kacchan le hubiese sucedido lo mismo, pero no fue así. — Shoto le da la razón a Deku y señala

—Tienes razón. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Quirk sea creo que lo más cercano que hay a supervelocidad es solo una cosa— Todo el mundo fija la mirada hacia Shoto pero es Deku que responde

—Teletransportación—

En ese instante todos gritan

—¡Que! —

—Si eso es cierto entonces Lucas tiene un Quirk genial— Sero dice

La conversación entre ellos continua sobre lo fantástico que fue la batalla y el impresionante poder de Lucas, pero tres personas pensaban en lo sucedido de una forma diferente; Momo, Deku y Shoto todavía seguían pensando en la acción de Lucas de llevar el cuchillo al cuello de Bakugo, algo que haría un villano y no un héroe. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del salón se abre de manera abrupta, Bakugo entra con una actitud bastante irritante dejando ver que estaba extremadamente molesto por haber perdido la pelea, Kirishima se le acerca

—Bakugo, no te desanimes— Bakugo responde mucho más irritado

—¡Cállate idiota! Todoroki te toca. Espero que lo destruyas y utilices todo tu poder. No hagas lo que hiciste en el festival deportivo idiota— Bakugo decide sentarse en unas sillas que había en la sala, alejado de los monitores.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor ignorar a Baku por un tiempo— dice Sero —Shoto, gánale a Lucas— a lo que Todoroki responde mientras va saliendo de la sala

—Va a ser difícil, aun así, me toca intentarlo— Cierra la puerta y en ese momento, todos empiezan hablar sobre Lucas mientras que en la pantalla se ve como poco a poco Todoroki se va acercando cada vez más al centro de la arena, en eso Lucas levanta la mano saludándolo dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en él

Ya en el campo de batalla Eraserhead le pregunta

—Todoroki-kun, ¿te recuerdas de las normas o te las tengo que repetir? — Shoto responde con una sola palabra afirmativa

—Bueno— dice Eraserhead —si no hay más nada que decir entonces creo que podemos comenzar la batalla— a lo que Lucas interrumpe

—Disculpe profesor, la verdad me gustaría decirle algo a Robot-kun antes de comenzar—

—Bueno, está bien. Pero que sea rápido—

—Gracias profesor, seré breve— la mirada de Lucas pasa del Aizawa-sensei a Todoroki — Robot-kun, antes de comenzar me gustaría pedirte perdón—

—¿ah? — Shoto se encuentra confundido —¿Por qué me tendrías que pedir perdón? —

—Bueno…— Lucas se siente un poco apenado —seguramente viste la pelea ¿cierto? —

—Si ¿y qué? —

—Bueno, creo que me sobre limite un poco y pudo parecer que quería hacerle daño a Bocalgo-kun. La verdad es que me dejé llevar un poco por lo que dijo y me excedí así que pido perdón—

—hmmm, ya veo— Shoto sigue un poco confundido —ciertamente ese ultimo ataque que le hiciste hiso que todo el mundo pensara que tienes actitudes para villano—

Lucas simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos ya que no solo estaba apenado por lo que le estaba diciendo Todoroki, además, se podía ver claramente que sentía culpa

— Aun así, no creo que debas de disculparte, al fin y al cabo, Bakugo está bien. Molesto, pero bien, y ganaste no solo por ese ataque sino porque fuiste el mejor—

Lucas se alegra un poco al escuchar esas palabras a lo que contesta

—Gracias Robot-kun— aunque parece feliz la incomodidad sigue, como si quisiera preguntarle algo mas

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Tienes otra cosa que me quieres decir ¿verdad? —

—Ja, ja, ja. Eres bastante perceptivo. Me gustaría que combatieras conmigo como combatiste con Midoriya-kun y no como combatiste con Bukoalgo-kun— Shoto responde

—Ya veo. No se si pueda replicar exactamente la batalla de Midoriya contigo, pero ten seguridad que peleare con todo lo que tengo — Shoto pronuncia esas palabras con la vista directamente fijada sobre Lucas, casi como si fuera una declaración de batalla, algo que simplemente hiso que Lucas se emocionara bastante, casi se podía ver como le brillaban los ojos.

—Listo Profesor, ya no tengo más nada que decir— anuncia Lucas

—Tu Todoroki-kun ¿tienes algo que decir? — a lo que este mueve su cara de lado a lado señalando una respuesta negativa

—Bueno, si no hay mas nada que decir. ¡Comiencen! –

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Boku No Hero Academia Season 2 OST - You Say Run

En ese momento, Shoto no perdió tiempo para congelar todo el suelo a su alrededor llegando a los pies de Lucas dejándolo inmóvil

—¿What? ¡No me puedo mover! — exclama Lucas a lo que Shoto aprovecha para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que lo engullo por completo, o eso pensó. Antes de que eso sucediese, Lucas lanzo su Cuchillo por los aires y gusto en el momento que el fuego lo consumiría, él se teletransporta justo a donde el cuchillo estaba; debido a que estar flotando en el aire solo le causaría problemas, decide nuevamente lanzar el cuchillo, esta vez justo a Todoroki pero este al ver que venia a gran velocidad decide bloquearlo con una gran pared de hielo, el cuchillo revota y vuela por los aires rompiéndose en dos pedazos, uno con el mango y algo de la daga el cual sale dando vueltas en el aire, y el otro pedazo del cuchillo que cayó al piso. Casi al instante, Lucas vuelve a aparecer de la nada en frente de lo que quedaba de cuchillo dando vueltas y dándole una pata por la base del mango manda de nuevo volando el cuchillo a Shoto que lo esquiva. Él, que había visto la pelea de Bakugo, sabía que Lucas le llegaría por detrás justo en el momento que esquivase el cuchillo, así que decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar eso y lanzar llamas alrededor de él.

Tal y como había previsto, Lucas aparece en su costado derecho; lo que no había prevenido es la velocidad de reacción de Lucas; que, con solo unos segundos de haber esquivado el cuchillo y de haber aparecido detrás de él, Lucas ya había sujetado su brazo derecho, lo cual, con una fuerza casi infrahumana manda a Shoto a volar a un lado de la arena haciéndolo chocar con lo que sería unas barandas.

—me imagine que sabrías que aparecería detrás de ti después de eso. Si tan solo hubieses sido más rápido posiblemente hubieses podido hacerme algo— Señala Lucas mientras que Shoto se para poco a poco después de recibir ese golpe con la baranda que lo dejo sin aire.

—No sabia que podías ser tan rápido. Aunque gracias a esto ya puedo saber cuál es tu Quirk y aparte, tu Wakizashi se rompió así que no podrás utilizarlo para lanzármelo y teletransportarte más rápidamente. — Lucas reacciono ante eso con sorpresa, como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de eso

—¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Lo siento sensei— parece como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento por haber roto su Wakizashi, un regalo que le dio su sensei; pero la batalla apenas comenzaba y esto era solo un calentamiento.

Shoto sabía muy bien que Lucas podía atacarlo en cualquier momento y moverse a extremadamente rápida velocidad por lo que decidió que lo mejor era reducir la capacidad de movimiento y de visión por lo que decide volver a congelar todo lo que este debajo de sus pies y utilizando ambos brazos y su Quirk al 100% decide congelar un brazo y descongelarlo con el fuego haciendo así neblina capaz de cubrir rápidamente toda el área a su alrededor.

—¡Wow! Ahora no puedo ver nada, es como si una neblina apareciera de la nada. — dice Lucas estando quieto esperando cualquier movimiento para así tacar. El sabe muy bien que ante la falta de visión lo mejor es simplemente dejarse llevar por sus otros sentidos, y así hizo.

Shoto entendía que aun cuando había prevenido un posible ataque, Lucas seguía teniendo conocimiento avanzado de artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que su mejor estrategia seria mantenerse alejado de él. Decide que lo mejor es crear varias distracciones para así poder escapar a un punto tal que pudiese congelar todo lo que esté al frente de él, por lo que crea dos grandes columnas de hielo que van en una misma dirección y al mismo tiempo decide crear una ruta hecha de puro hielo que gracias a sus habilidades de correr sobre este le permitiría salir rápidamente de la neblina que creo.

Lucas escucha como algo se acerca rápidamente hacia el e intenta esquivarlo, olvidándose por completo de todo el suelo estaba congelado lo cual le complica la habilidad de correr y esquivar, aun así, es capas de lograr tal hazaña gracias a sus reflejos y su gran flexibilidad lo cual le permite rápidamente apoyarse sobre los bloques de hielo que van directos hacia él e impulsarse lejos de ellos con la fuerza de las manos, aun así, debido a que el piso estaba congelado, su caída no es la más agraciada.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shoto ya estaba fuera del área que cubría la neblina permitiéndole ver a donde posiblemente estaba Lucas, él sabia que tenia que terminar esto rápido si no quería acabar como Bakugo, además, una vez el ataque se produzca, Lucas sabría dónde estaría y un contrataque sería muy probable. Él decide entonces utilizar su lado derecho para crear una montaña de hielo que fuera directo a donde se supone que estaría su actual enemigo.

El sonido que se hace es impresionante lo suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Lucas y hacer un contrataque, lo que Shoto no se esperaba es la magnitud de este.

—¡Little Boy! — grita Lucas, dejando escuchar justo en ese momento dos sucesivas explosiones, la segunda mucho más fuerte que la otra, de la neblina sale de la nada una inmensa onda expansiva que despeja y destruye todo a su paso, incluyendo la mega montaña de hielo que se avecinaba hacia él. Shoto impresionado lo único que puede hacer es crear un escudo de hielo para protegerse.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué tal te pareció eso? — dice Lucas, Shoto solo estaba impresionado por la fuerza del ataque que este había causado. No solo había destruido la montaña de hielo, sino también, el escudo dejando solamente la parte de atrás de la cual se sostenía. Este ataque, también le estaba pasando factura a Lucas lo cual se lo hace notar Shoto.

—¡Hey! No se si sea importante, pero creo que te esta sangrando bastante la nariz—

—¡oh! Verdad, bueno nada que te debería preocupar en este momento. Recuérdate que te dije que utilizaras todo tu poder conmigo, si no lo haces, vas a perder esta pelea y lo sabes—

Shoto responde

—Ciertamente estas en lo correcto, además, ese ultimo ataque me ha hecho ver que tu Quirk es todavía algo que no se que es, debe de ser sumamente especial—

Lucas hace un pequeño gesto con su labio dejando salir una pequeña y rápida carcajada

—¡ja! Si lo es, aunque recuerda, todo Quirk tiene sus límites, así que ¿por qué no mejor dejamos de hablar y resolvemos esto de una sola ves? —

Lucas saca así poco a poco su Katana, el mango de esta era extremadamente llamativo debido a que el cuero que envolvía el mango era de un color azul zafiro y en la base de esta tenía una esmeralda que calzaba perfecta, simplemente era algo que denotaba poder. Al desvainarla con su mano derecha, el apunta a Shoto demostrándole que se prepara para terminar la batalla y decidir al ganador. Shoto sabía que, dentro de poco tiempo, el resultado se decidiría y es deseaba ganar para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser el mejor, por lo que dejo salir llamas de su lado izquierdo que casi lo envolvían, a no ser por su pie y casi completo torso los cuales estaban congelados.

—Esta ves te congelare y ganare. — acto seguido Shoto libera todo su poder congelante sobre él, creando así una pared enorme de hielo de fácil 10 pisos y a su vez, congelaba todo lo que tocaba. Lucas se pone en la posición de kendo Jodan no kamae (es la guardia alta donde el sable o shinai está por encima de la cabeza y su punta debe de esta en dirección al cielo) y justo en el momento que estaba a pocos metros de él, baja a una velocidad impresionante su katana a lo que se escucha como cuando un trueno choca con la tierra; La gran muralla de hielo que se había dirigido hacia él ahora se encontraba partida en dos de tal manera que la mirada de Lucas se cruzaba con la de Shoto, dos miradas fijas que buscaban la victoria.

Sin prestar atención a la impresionante proeza de Lucas, Todoroki decide utilizar todo su Quirk de fuego derritiendo todo el hielo a su alrededor transformándolo en agua y vapor, y sin pensarlo lo lanza directo hacia donde se encuentra Lucas sin percatarse que ahora en su mano izquierda se encuentra lo que quedaba de su Wakizashi lanzándolo a nuevamente hacia él.

Las llamas devoran todo lo que encontraba a su paso a excepción de lo que había lanzado Lucas llegando a pasarlo por un lado, pero esta vez, Shoto estaba preparado y decidió no perder de vista el cuchillo esperando que se teletransportara detrás de él para atacarlo antes de que este lo atacara por la espalda, lo que no se percato es que Lucas había esquivado las llamas y ahora iba directo hacia él, cuando este se dio cuenta que el cuchillo era una distracción, Lucas tenia su palma derecha casi tocando la espalda de Todoroki que se había volteado en dirección al cuchillo.

—Vela bomb— a lo que dos explosiones sucesivas vuelven a sucedes, una de estas le estalla a Shoto por la espalda mandándolo volando por unos 20 metros y dejándolo sin aliento. Ciertamente el poder de la explosión era lo suficiente como para crear algunas pequeñas fracturas en sus huesos, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlos por completo.

Cuando Shoto recupera su conciencia, este se encontraba poca arriba y lo primero que ve es la punta de una Katana apuntando al centro de sus ojos. Poco a poco se va recuperando permitiéndole ver mejor, a lo que se da cuenta que Lucas tenía sangre saliéndole por el oído derecho y la nariz, muy probablemente producto de la utilización de su Quirk, Shoto decide entonces decirle

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Boku No Hero Academia Season 3 OST - Mind

—Creo que perdí— Lucas con una sonrisa le responde

—Creo que sí, aun así, tuve que utilizar mucho mi Quirk. Definitivamente eres muy fuerte—

—Por lo visto esta batalla ya la decidieron— Aparece Eraserhead al frente de ellos a lo que señala como ganador a Lucas nuevamente, este decide guardar su Katana para ayudar a levantar a Shoto debido a que le cuesta levantarse producto del último golpe. Aizawa le pregunta a Lucas si seguirá compitiendo o si necesita parar la práctica, a lo que le contesta que puede seguir

—Bueno, entonces ayuda a Todoroki y llévalo a la central, ahí que alguno de los demás lo lleve a la enfermería para que lo atienda Recovery Girl, de una vez, aprovecha y te regresas a la arena con la persona que quieras combatir. —

Lucas con la sonrisa que ya todos lo conocen responde

—Está bien sensei —

En las pantallas de la sala principal se puede ver como Shoto se apoya en Lucas y ambos van caminando en dirección a la salida de la arena; todos a excepción de Bakugo estaban impresionados. Mientras van caminando ellos deciden intercambiar palabras

—Lucas, aun no me queda claro tu Quirk. Al principio pensaba que era ultra velocidad, después teletransportación, pero ahora no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que es. Se que has estado evadiendo la pregunta desde que llegaste, pero me gustaría saber cuál es—

Lucas se siente un poco incomodo respondiéndole

—hmmm. En realidad, se podría decir que puedo usar la teletransportación, pero no es precisamente ese mi Quirk. Se que es raro que alguien no quiera hablar de su Quirk en Japón, pero de donde yo provengo no es algo que sea bueno divulgar— un silencio se interpone entre los dos el cual es roto por Lucas

—Esta batalla me hiso ver que puedo confiar en ti, sé que suena raro, pero es la manera en la que puedo ver las verdaderas emociones de la gente. — Shoto, mientras camina se fija en el rostro de Lucas y puede notar desconsuelo

—Gracias, pero si te sientes incomodo en contarme, no tienes por qué esforzarte; aunque si recuerdo bien, ayer tu dijiste que harías todo para que confiemos en ti, por lo que si sigues escondiendo tu Quirk de nosotros será difícil que eso suceda— responde Shoto a lo que Lucas deja sacar una carcajada mejorando su estado de animo

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Gracias, es verdad que no me siento cómodo hablando de esto y sé que para ganarme la confianza de todos tendré que deciles cual es mi Quirk, pero para decirte la verdad me es difícil confiar en alguien al 100%, aunque creo que puedo confiar en ti; eso sí, no le digas a nadie de mi Quirk por favor, por lo menos por los momentos. Te prometo que les contare a todos mi Quirk más adelante— a lo que Shoto señala

—Tranquilo, no diré nada. —

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Al limite**

Lucas le había terminado de contar cuál era su Quirk a Shoto mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto central donde estaban los demás esperándolos; la respiración de Lucas se había hecho mucho más pesada y profunda, como si le costara respirar; gotas seguían cayendo de sus orificios nasales y de su oreja lo cual hizo preocupar a Shoto

—oye ¿te encuentras bien? —

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — responde Lucas

—Bueno, desde que dejamos de pelear me he dado cuenta de que suenas como si te costara respirar, además, estas sangrando mucho por la nariz—

—Si, es bastante incómodo para decirte la verdad, y me imagino que para ti también debe de serlo ¿Cierto? —

—Si, en realidad es un poco asqueroso– la expresión con la que Shoto se expreso era la que uno podía esperar de él, era una que demostraba poca emocionalidad, aun así, como dice el dicho "las miradas hablan por sí solas" se aplicaba a la perfección en este caso.

—¡ja, ja, ja! Tu mirada lo dice todo. Discúlpame por mostrarte algo taaaaaan feo ¡ja, ja, ja! — Lucas le causo mucha risa todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Continúa hablando

—No te preocupes, sé que parece terrible pero no es nada. Como te dije, tuve que utilizar mucho de mi poder contigo, y aunque sé que mi Quirk es fuerte, también causa mucha presión a mi cuerpo. Con respecto a la respiración, nada peligroso por ahora. Con una mascarilla con oxígeno y un buen descanso seguro se me quita— en la cabeza de Shoto veía una especie de Rambo hablando sobre como todo lo que estaba diciendo era simples "inconvenientes"

—la verdad no sé nada de medicina, pero creo que tener líquidos en los pulmones es algo serio ¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar? —

—¡ja, ja…Cof, Cof, Cof!— en medio de la risa Lucas empieza a toser extremadamente fuerte lo que hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio, dejando caer su cuerpo para adelante reposando su rodilla en el piso y llevando su mano derecha a la boca para tapársela

—No creo que puedas continuar ¡estás muy mal! — exclama Shoto el cual seguía reposado sobre el hombro izquierdo de Lucas

—ja, ja, ja— deja salir una leve carcajada y un suspiro antes de responderle

—Te dije que te tranquilizaras. Sabes, tu rostro tiende a no cambiar no importa la situación, pero tus ojos dicen exactamente cómo te sientes— Shoto no estaba entendiendo lo que él le estaba contando, de igual manera seguía preocupado. Lucas ajusta el brazo de Shoto antes de volverse a parar y le responde.

—Esta no es mi primera vez que he utilizado mis poderes al máximo, cuando te digo que puedo seguir es porque de verdad puedo, no soy tan estúpido como para poner mi vida en peligro solo por unas peleas sin sentido. —

Lucas estaba diciendo la verdad y Shoto lo sabía, aunque solo habían hablado del Quirk y de como él tenía que guardar el silencio de este, él sabía que Lucas había pasado por situaciones que ninguna persona de su edad ha pasado; por lo menos en Japón. Era como ver a alguien que conocía a la perfección sus debilidades y fortalezas, aprovechándose de esto para poder seguir avanzando sin titubear.

La caminata fue larga no solo porque Shoto no podía caminar sin el apoyo de Lucas, sino también por la fatiga que tenían ambos el cual es más fácil de notar en Lucas por su respiración notoriamente forzosa.

Al llegar a la sala y abrir la puerta todo el mundo los ven a ambos en silencio, las miradas estaban fijas en ellos haciéndoles incomodar un poco. De repente, rompiendo el silencio Minoru le dice a Shoto

—wow, en serio te dieron una paliza. Esperaba más de ti pero por lo visto el nuevo es mejor que tú—

Denki señala

—Si hubieses sido tú el que peleara con Lucas, de seguro la batalla hubiese terminado muchísimo más rápido—

Molesto Minoru intenta responderle, pero la risa de todo el mundo hace que su respuesta no se escuchara. Por otro lado, Momo se acerca a ambos preocupada

—¿se encuentran bien? ¡Lucas-kun estas sangrando mucho deberías ir a la enfermería con Shoto! — señala con un todo bastante fuerte a lo que Lucas simplemente desvía su vista a otro lado mientras se rasca la cabeza, claramente estaba un poco incomodo

—Bueno, no es para tanto Momo-chan , además todavía me faltan dos batallas más, aunque no creo que pueda sino solo una. Oigan no es por nada, pero ¿alguien me podía ayudar con Shoto-kun? —

Todo el mundo estaba otra vez en silencio, ellos no sabían que le impresionaba más, si la idea de que aun estando en ese estado iba a seguir combatiendo, que tanto a Todoroki como a Yaoyorozu los llamaba por su nombre y aparte le había dicho "Momo-chan".

—¡Disculpa Lucas-kun! déjame ayudarte— dice Deku saliendo corriendo a donde estaba, pero este es interrumpido por el mismo Lucas

—Gracias Midoriya-kun, pero no me puedes ayudar ya que tú serás el próximo con el que tenga un combate. Aizawa-sensei me pidió que trajera a Shoto-kun para que algún otro de ustedes lo llevara a la enfermería mientras que nosotros vamos a la arena—

Deku se impresiono, pero no era algo que le parecía extraño ya que se imaginaba que le tocaría en algún momento, sobre todo a sabiendas de que Lucas era su "fan".

—Midoriya-kun, no te preocupes. Como representante del salón yo lo llevare a enfermería, tu va con Lucas a la arena— dice Iida mientras que Shoto va cambiando poco a poco de apoyo.

—Bueno Shoto-kun, espero que te recuperes; muy probablemente pase por la enfermería cuando esto termine. — Señala Lucas a lo que Momo responde

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar así? Estas sangrando mucho— Lucas se enrojece un poco al ver la cara de Momo y su preocupación hacia él, con su mano decide limpiarse la sangre de la nariz sin cambiar su aspecto de extremo agotamiento, más bien, lo hiso ver peor.

—¡Ves! Listo, no te preocupes, estaré bien—

—hmmm— suspiro Momo y utilizando su Quirk decide crear un paño para entregárselo para que se limpiara la sangre.

—Toma— Lucas estaba impresiona tanto por el gesto como por su Quirk

—Wow, así que puedes crear cosas. Momo-chan, tu Quirk es realmente útil— lo dice con una sonrisa un poco picarona haciéndola sonrojar

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. De veras creo que no deberías competir más, te ves muy agotado; aun así, si crees que puedes seguir pues hazlo, pero recuerda, que después de esta clase hay muchas otras y si terminas muy mal herido tendrás que recuperarlas. — Momo estaba definitivamente preocupada por él y todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta de eso, incluso Lucas estaba apenado, como si no sabía que hacer ni que responderle.

—Por más romántica que sea la escena creo que es momento que Deku-kun y Lucas-kun se vayan a la arena ¿cierto, Momo-chan? Además, no me gustaría ver a Aizawa-sensei molesto por que ustedes lleguen tarde— el sonido proviene de un par de guantes y un uniforme flotante claramente pertenecientes a Toru

—Cierto, creo que será mejor que regresen. — responde Momo.

—Ahora que lo pienso será mejor que nos movamos Lucas-kun, la verdad no quiero ver el rostro enfadado de Eraserhead-sensei—

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No creo que el sensei produzca ese miedo con el que ustedes dicen tenerle, pero bueno, eso será conversación para más tarde. — Lucas se acerca a Momo y trata de devolverle el paño

—Gracias, sé que está sucio, pero no sé si es de mala educación quedármelo—

—Tranquilo, quédatelo. Es todo tuyo — responde Momo

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, prometo cuidarlo bien ¡— el cuarto se ilumina nuevamente del aura de Lucas, y este, se ve ahora con más energía; como si el paño que Momo le hubiese recargado los glóbulos rojos perdidos por los pequeños derrames.

Momo-chan se sonroja al ver el rostro de Lucas, y sin nada más que decir, ambos salen de la habitación rumbo al campo de batalla, ella mientras tanto, ve como poco a poco ambas espaldas se van alejando en dirección a la puerta hasta que esta se cierra detrás de ellos.

—Momo-chan, ¿te sientes bien? Tus cachetes están super rojos— señala Asui

—¡Que! ¡Claro, estoy bien! ¡Muy bien en realidad! — responde

—Creo que alguien esta enamoradaaaa. No te cuestiono eso, al final Lucas es todo un adonis— dice Mina

—Creo que tenemos a la primera en caer en los encantos del "Latin Lover"— Denki indica a todos en la sala lo cual produce una enorme carcajada en la mayoría haciendo que Momo se incomode mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Claro que no! Osea… Tengo que ir al baño, discúlpenme—

Momo sale corriendo toda enrojecida por los comentarios mientras que atrás de ella un par de guantes la siguen

—Momo-chan, ¡espérame! — dice Toru

Mientas ellas dos se van corriendo al baño, el grupo en su mayoría sigue hablando tanto de lo sucedido como de la batalla. Mientas, Shoto y Iida van camino a la enfermería. Todo esto sucede mientas que Lucas y Deku van caminando a la arena.

—…— la mirada de Deku es tan penetrante que aun cuando estaba detrás de Lucas y este no lo podía ver, era capaz de crear mucha incomoda a Lucas

—¿Que sucede Midoriya-kun?—

— Nada, lo siento. Pero es que te ves muy agotado, sé que ya hablamos al respecto, pero creo que no deberías seguir combatiendo—

—Hmm, me vas a hacer molestar si me sigues cuestionando si puedo o no seguir el combate— responde Lucas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

—Lo siento, no es mi intención—

—Ja, ja, ja. Tranquilo bro, sé que no lo era. Además, he convivido por bastante tiempo con alguien muy parecido a ti en ese sentido (y en otros también)— dice Lucas mientras que Deku responde

—¿En serio? Entonces me imagino que has tenido que convivir con alguien un poco molesto. Je, je, je— Deku sonríe de manera un poco incomodo

—Para nada. Esa persona me ayudó mucho, es alguien a quien respeto y admiro. Sabes Midoriya-kun, aunque solo tengo conociéndote dos días, por lo que he podido ver, esa parte de ti hace que mucha gente pueda ver en ti alguien con quien compartir fácilmente, tal vez esa sea tu mayor fortaleza, así que no digas que eres molesto porque la verdad es que eres todo lo contrario—

Deku, aun cuando no podía verlo directamente sentía que sus palabras eran verdaderas y calidad, llegando a avergonzarlo un poco.

—¡Cof! — Deku tose levemente para sacarse cierta incomodidad.

—Bueno, creo que hemos llegado— Dice Lucas al ver a tan solo unos pocos metros al el Profesor Aizawa

— Ya era hora, llegan 15 minutos tarde. — señala Eraserhead con la mirada fija en ambos produciéndoles la piel de gallina

—¡Lo siento sensei! — grita Deku

—Sensei, la verdad es que fui yo el que me hizo que Deku llegase tarde, Shoto pesaba mucho y estoy muy cansado como para ir a un paso rápido, así que tuve que pararme en el camino para tomar aliento—

—hmm, si estas tan casado no deberías de seguir, además, creo que ya todos tenemos un vistazo de cómo es tu Quirk— responde Aizawa-sensei

—No sensei, quiero seguir. Quiero combatir con Midoriya-kun y ver en primera fila su poder, es algo que he querido presenciar desde el festival—

—hmmm, está bien. Pero estaré pendiente de ti, vi que en después del combate con Todoroki-kun estabas sangrando mucho. Si sientes que no puedes seguir, levanta la mano y parare el combate—

Aizawa cambia su vista y mira a Deku.

—Recuerda que esta es una batalla para medir fuerzas, si Lucas-kun ha decidido seguir es porque él sabe que puede, o en el peor de los casos, aprenderá cuál es su límite. No seas suave con él solo porque está cansado y débil, recuerda, en una batalla real un villano podría aparecer después de una gran batalla y su labor es seguir peleando hasta que sucedan tres cosas. La primera, que ganes; la segunda que puedas huir y pedir ayuda; y la tercera, que lo retrases lo más que puedas hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. —

Deku mira a Lucas y este le responde con una mirada afirmativa

–¡Midoriya-kun! — grita Aizawa

—¡Si sensei! ¡lo siento! —

—hmm, bueno. Ya sabes, ve con todo, pero si ves que Lucas se rinde, trata de parar cualquier cosa que estés haciendo. ¿Quedo claro? —

—Si sensei– responde Deku

—¿Tu lucas-kun? ¿quieres decir algo? —

—No sensei, quedo todo claro. — responde Lucas

—Bueno, entonces ambos, pónganse uno al frente del otro con cierta distancia para comenzar la batalla—

—¡Si sensei! — ambos responden al unisonó

Ambos se posicionan uno al frente del otro dejando un espacio entre ellos. El sonido de la briza cortando los edificios resuena en ellos conjunto con el palpitar de cada uno.

—Ya sabes Midoriya-kun, quiero ver tu poder así que no seas suave conmigo— grita Lucas y Deku le responde

—tranquilo, no te defraudare—

—"!hajime!"— grita Eraserhead dándole comienzo a la batalla

Rayos verdes empiezan a salir del cuerpo de Deku cuando de repente, este empieza a correr hacia Lucas a una velocidad impresionante; fue tanta la fuerza con la que se lanzó que el piso donde sus pies se apoyaban crujió cuando avanzo hacia adelante.

Lucas sabía muy bien que dado el estado en la que se encontraba solo podía utilizar su Quirk para defenderse y atacar solo una vez; él había visto las peleas de Deku en el festival y se podía imaginar cierta imagen de este, aun así, nunca pensó que Deku tuviese una velocidad tan increíble como la que estaba viendo. Debido a su cansancio, su tiempo de reacción se vio altamente reducido, tanto que fueron solo cuestión de milisegundos con los que contaba para esquivar el ataque, uno que debido a la velocidad que traía se podía escuchar claramente.

—(¡Coño!)—

Pensó Lucas mientras esquivaba la patada de Deku. Él sabia que tenia que hacer algo rápido y que solo esquivar no iba a lograr nada, y fue así. Tan rápido como pudo, antes de que Deku pudiese tocar el suelo nuevamente como para volver a estabilizarse, Lucas le la una patada el cual entra directamente por un costado de Deku mandando volando.

Debido al golpe, Deku se queda sin un poco de aire, mas esto era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado debido a las numerosas practicas que ha tenido que afrontar, por lo que, sin perder ni un segundo de su tiempo después de dar una vuelta en el piso, Deku vuelve a pararse frente a Lucas.

—¡Cof, cof, cof!— Lucas tose tapándose la boca mas sin dejar de perder su vista de su objetivo

—¡¿estás bien…— Deku antes de que pudiese terminar es sorprendido al ver como Lucas desaparece de él y vuelve a aparecer más cerca propiciándole varios golpes en la cabeza y tronco callendo al piso.

—Midoriya-kun, recuerda, aunque sea una práctica, es una batalla por lo que nunca pierdas la compostura. ¡Cof, cof! — Lucas seguía tosiendo, se veía como intentaba frenar sus deseos de toser, pero simplemente no podía

Cuando Deku vio desde el suelo su rostro, la forma como lo miraba, la intensidad de sus ojos, todos eso le recordó a las innumerables veces que había peleado o visto a los verdaderos villanos, estos que son fríos capaces de hacer las maldades mas horridas, el miedo que le provoco eso hiso que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, pero el sabía que era una práctica.

Aun con la sensación de terror que le provoco Lucas, Deku decide que la mejor forma de vencerlo era siendo más rápido que él, recordando los entrenamientos con Gran Torino.

Lucas da unos pasos hacia atrás para que este pueda pararse, pero sin darle la espalda. Él pudo haberlo terminado ahí mismo con un ataque, aun así, quería ver el máximo potencial. Parándose poco a poco, pequeños relámpagos verdes vuelven a salir del cuerpo de Deku, rodeándolo.

—(tengo que ser mas rápido, tengo que utilizar el 20% de mi poder)— pensaba Midoriya mientas se levantaba

—¡Prepárate! — grita Deku

Con una pequeña sonrisa Lucas le responde

—eso es lo que he estado esperando—

Deku empieza a saltar y rebotar rápidamente entre los edificios haciendo una bala gigante, tan rápido que incluso la vista de Lucas no le permitía ver con claridad a donde estaba, además, debido a su dolorosa jaqueca, le costaba mucho calcular las posibilidades de impacto. De repente un puño aparece por su costado izquierdo propiciándole un puño directo en el cachete tumbándolo al piso, pero antes de que cayese, esté apoya su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo dándole cierto soporte, y así como sucedió el golpe así mismo se recuperó.

Deku estaba impresionado, no solo por la velocidad de recuperación después de haber recibido semejante puño, sino la capacidad y la rapidez de volver ha estar pendiente de la batalla.

Golpes siguen llegando, pero esta vez Lucas se protege, el sonido de los puños chocando con los antebrazos mientas que otros dan en la espalda o piernas, de igual manera, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, pero quedaba claro que, si eso seguía así, Lucas no tendría mas que aceptar la derrota o recibiría otro golpe, pero esta vez, no tendría fuerza suficiente como para seguir.

Lucas pensó mientras recibía uno y cada uno de los golpes hasta que pudo ver una salida, con cada puno que Deku le daba, su velocidad iba disminuyendo la velocidad y la intensidad, por lo que solo tenía que aguantar un poco más para así poder ser capaz de calcular donde estaría Deku; y eso hizo. Se teletransporta a la posición exacta donde estaba Deku tomándolo por la muñeca.

—Te tengo— dice Lucas y así, aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba Deku lo lanza hacia el otro costado de la calle chocando contra el edificio produciéndole un gran daño, sin perder tiempo Lucas avanza hacia Deku que estaba sin aire para golpearlo con la rodilla en el estómago, y antes de que pudiese caer decide utilizar todo su poder restante.

—¡Little Boy!—

La presión del golpe es lo suficiente como para que rompiera los vidrios cercanos y mandando para atrás a Lucas, Deku por otro lado estaba inconsciente pegado a la pared.

Todo parecía haber acabado, Deku inconsciente de un lado y Lucas poco a poco parándose de manera bástate complicada dejando entender que este ya no podía más. Eraserhead baja para ver el estado de ambos y dar como vencedor a Lucas, pero justo en el momento que este aparece, pequeños movimientos pueden verse en Deku saliendo nuevamente rayos de color verde a su alrededor.

Poco a poco, Deku se levanta con un poco de sangre de su frente, la forma con la que miraba a Lucas era una con la que uno podía fácilmente intuir que este podía seguir, adolorido y posiblemente no con el mismo poder de ataque de antes, pero podía seguir.

—¡Ah!— Exhala Deku —¡Todavía puedo seguir Aizawa-sensei! Así que no pares la batalla—

A todas estas, Lucas solo miraba impresionado por la expresión con la que este lo miraba, adolorido de la batalla y de haber utilizado mucho su Quirk Lucas solo ríe de manera un poco alocada

—¡Ja, ja, ja ,ja…!— la miradas de todos estaban puestas en él

—Que sucede Lucas-kun ¿Estas bien? — Aizawa-sensei se dirige a Lucas respondiéndole este

—He esta mejor en otras ocasiones…— Respira profundamente Lucas el cual era fácil de notar que le costaba

—Aunque puedo continuar, no creo que sea bueno para mi salud Sensei, asi que creo que es suficiente—

Al escuchar eso, Deku abrió bien los ojos exclamando

—¿Qué? —

—Bueno Midoriya-kun, has ganado. Je, je ,je , je…!Cof, cof, cof!— Lucas vuelve a toser sangre a lo que el sensei se le acerca y lo agarra antes de que este callera al piso.

—Tengo que llevarte con Recovery girl, Midoriya-kun, has ganado como premio por eso ahora tienes que ayudarme a cargar a este mastodonte idiota—

—cla… ¡Claro sensei! —

Eraserhead estaba muy irritado; eso se debía a que, si fuese por él, hubiese parado la batalla hace tiempo debido a el daño que Lucas estaba recibiendo, no por parte de sus contrincantes sino por utilizar su propio Quirk. Por lo que habían hablado antes, Aizawa pudo comprender que Lucas era un chico que le gustaba llegar al límite, o mejor dicho, esta acostumbrado a llegarlo por lo que, para él, estar en esta condición era algo "rutinario" pero para el estándar de la UA o de cualquier lugar normal no lo era.

—Tranquilo sensei, no es para ta…!Cof, cof, cof!— Lucas vuelve a toser, cada vez más frecuente y fuerte.

—No tengo problemas con que intentes llegar a tu limite ahora, pero recuerda, estas en esta escuela para llegar a ser un héroe, si no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo como piensas salvar a la gente— Deku solo mira la expresión de ambos mientas que están teniendo la conversación, esta de mas decir que el ambiente era terriblemente pesado.

—….— Lucas no sabia que responder, era como si esas palabras le hubiesen pegado mas duro que los puños de Deku, o cualquier otra cosa ya que su rostro lo expresaba claramente, Deku por otra parte, prefirió creer que se debía a que se sentía terrible por el dolor que tenía.

El trio siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde todo el mundo estaba.

—¡Sensei! — Ojiro exclama

Todos salieron corriendo a donde estaban los tres preguntando si necesitaban ayuda a lo que el Sensei respondió

—Todos, mas ya el entrenamiento termino, como pueden ver Lucas-kun no puede mas y tengo que llevarlo a enfermería rápidamente, todos los demás vayan al salón y esperen a que llegue—

—Sensei, si quiere puedo ayudarlo, seguro llegara más rápido si cargo yo a Lucas-kun— dijo Shoji

—hmmm, esta bien. Igual, tengo que ir con ustedes ya que tengo que hablar con "Recovery girl"—

Shoji cargo rápidamente a Lucas sin titubear a lo que este le dijo extremadamente agotado

—Gracias tentáculos-kun—

—Tranquilo Lucas-kun, vimos todas tus batallas y la verdad es que todos estamos sorprendidos por cuanto duraste, de verdad eres increíble. —

—ja,…!Cof, cof, cof! No es para tanto je, je, je—

Mientras Shoji y el sensei van caminando para ir a la enfermería, Aizawa se dirige a Deku

—Tú también deberías ir, aunque ya puedes controlar mejor tu poder seguro mejor que te analizaran para descartar cualquier cosa, además, tu rostro esta con un poco de sangre—

—¡Claro sensei! Voy con ustedes—

Y así como habían llegado se fueron y ya no quedaba más nada que hacer, sino que seguir las instrucciones de Eraserhead.

Al llegar a la enfermería ahí se encontraba Recovery Girl y Shoto en una camilla acostado

—¡Vamos a ver, ahora a quien me traen…! oh! Con que es el nuevo estudiante—

Shoji lo deja reposar sobre la camilla que había disponible, Lucas por otro lado estaba respirando muy fuerte lo cual demostraba que le costaba respirar, pero esto no dejo que su sonrisa iluminadora apareciera para presentarse

—¡Mucho gusto, me llamo Lucas Ara…! Cof, cof cof!— la tos no le dejo terminar la presentación y al ver Recovery Girl que estaba tosiendo sangre decidido que lo mejor era revisarlo lo más rápido posible

—¡estás muy mal! De verdad que en esta clase hay muchos chicos bobos. ¡Qué caso tiene que lleguen a este estado si pueden poder su vida en peligro! —

—Tranquila. Ha…Este no es mi limite y normalmente me pasa cuando utilizo mi Quirk, la sangre es porque varios vasos se rompen por la presión que ejerzo sobre mi cuerpo y la toz es porque seguramente allá algo de sangre en ellos pero nada que me lleve a la muerte, ahora, también tengo una jaqueca terrible pero eso es algo que he vivido con esto toda mi vida por eso tomo unas pastillas especiales, están en mi mochila así que si alguien puede buscarlas por mi estaría muy agradecido—

Recovery Girl se queda ahí escuchando y le responde

—esta bien, aun así, YO soy la doctora encarga de esta escuela y por lo tanto YO soy la que escribe el caso, mientras tanto te daré una máscara de oxigeno mientras salen las radiografías que te tomare. Ahora, quédate quieto un segundo—

Recovery Girl se acerca con los labios serrados para darle un gran y sanador beso a Lucas el cual pone una cara de asco, pero debido al dolor que sentía no se podía mover aun cuando su alma quería escapar de su cuerpo. Una ves dado el beso, la salud de Lucas mejor enormemente, eso si, con el efecto segundario de sentir un enorme agotamiento.

—Ahora, Lucas-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se dirige Recovery Girl a Lucas y este le responde

—Bueno, gracias a ese beso mejor, pero sigo con la jaqueca–

—Bueno, si mi Quirk no cambio eso entonces tendrás que tomarte tu medicina. Mientras tanto utiliza esta mascara y respira profundo, ¿ok? —

Lucas hace un gesto con su cabeza demostrándole que entendía mientras se ponía la máscara de oxígeno en eso Recovery Girl se dirige a Boku

—hmm, ¿te recuerdas que te dije que no te iba a sanar más? Espero que no te hayas roto ningún hueso esta ves—

—Claro que no Sensei, en realidad solo vengo a que me revises la herida en la cabeza. —

—hmmm, está bien—

Aizawa interrumpe rápidamente

—Bueno, Lucas, descansa lo que tengas que descansar, pero más te vale que regreses a clases hoy. Igual va con los demás. Mezo-kun, gracias por la ayuda, pero te voy a pedir otro favor y busca las pastillas de Lucas-kun y se las traes, después de eso puedes regresar a clases. Recovery Girl, una vez que termines aquí me gustaría hablar algo contigo—

—Claro sensei— responde Shoji y sale de la enfermería

—Está bien Eraserhead— responde Recovery Girl

Aizawa entonces sale de la enfermería con el rostro que demostraba que había algo que le molestaba de toda esta situación.

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Algo oscuro**

—Listo, con esto ya terminamos por aquí— dice Recovery Girl al sanar las heridas de Deku, mientas esto sucedía Shoto estaba sentado en su camilla mirando con detenimiento a Lucas el cual tenía su brazo tapándole el rosto, como si la luz de la sala le molestase, además, se podía ver que la jaqueca que tenía era bastante fuerte ya que no paraba de retorcijarse levemente.

—Lucas, ¿te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿quieres que apaguemos la luz? — dice Shoto

—¿ah? Shoto-kun, no sabía que estabas despierto. Tranquilo, solo tengo que tomarme mis pastillas de la jaqueca y en un rato estaré mejor, aparte, seria inconveniente para ustedes que las apagaran—en eso Recovery Girl interviene y dice

—Bueno, en realidad ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí y tanto Midoriya-kun como Todoroki-kun deberían regresar a el salón de clases. Si quieres puedo apagar las luces mientras reposas y esperas las pastillas eeh… disculpa, ¿me podrías repetir tu apellido? —

—je, je je, tranquila no hay problemas, me llamo Arakawa Lucas. Y bueno, si no hay ningún inconveniente entonces si pueden apagar las luces cuando salgan— Lucas responde a todas estas con el brazo todavía sobre su rostro dejando solo que un poco de luz llegue a sus ojos y aun así, solo los abre un poco.

—¿seguro que estas bien Lucas-kun? ¿No te dolerá otra cosa? — dice Deku

—¿ah? ¿a qué te refieres? Ja, ja, ja— su riza era extremadamente sueva debido al dolor que sentía

—Bueno, puedo ver que estas todavía sudando bastante y me preguntaba sí...— es interrumpido por Lucas

—Que esperabas Izu-kun, venimos de una batalla y todavía estoy exhausto. Tranquilo, no se preocupen por mí, de veras. — dice todo esto con una sonrisa bastante forzada, todos ahí se podían solo imaginar el dolor de la jaqueca que le causaba sudar frio, aun así, nunca dejo de mostrar esa imagen que ya había creado ante todos en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo y antes de apagar las luces tanto Shoto como Deku se voltearon al verlo para despedirse de él, este, levanto su brazo derecho y les mostro su pulgar al aire diciéndoles de alguna manera que estará bien, ellos por otra parte decidieron apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Eraserhead se encontraba al frente de ellos hablando con Recovery Girl.

—Ya que ambos están curados, cámbiensen y vayan al salón de clases, estaré ahí en unos momentos—

—Claro sensei— ambos respondieron al unisonó mientras se iban poco a poco y desaparecieron de la vista de Aizawa

—Ahora, creo que sería bueno hablar en tu oficina, nosotros dos a solas. —

—Si, después de verlo tengo muchas dudas que me gustaría compartir contigo. —

Ambos caminan unos metros y entran a un cuarto el cual era la oficina de enfermería. Ahí se sienta Chiyo frente a Aizawa separados por un escritorio.

—Ahora si podemos hablar libremente— Aizawa le dice a Chiyo y esta le responde

—Si, la verdad que tengo una duda enorme—

—¿Cuál es? —

—Como tú sabes, mi Quirk me permite sanar todo tipo de herida que tenga mi paciente, no importa cuál sea o lo que sienta, si es una herida, la puedo sanar, o más bien acelerar su recuperación…—

—Aja, a donde quieres llegar— Aizawa parece un poco impacientado

—¡cof! Como iba diciendo, puedo sanar cualquier cosa, aun si, su jaqueca seguía después de que sus heridas se sanaran lo cual significa solo una cosa—

—¿Qué significa entonces? —

—Que su dolor de cabeza no es producto de su batalla. Mas bien creo que, por lo que nos dijo, que él tiene jaquecas constantemente y por eso le mandaron esas pastillas; la batalla lo único que hizo es hacerlas aún más fuertes, además…—

—¿Además que? —

—¿Cómo decirlo?... Si ahorita te corto con un bisturí, te dolería ¿cierto? —

—obvio—

—pero si desde pequeño, cada 1 segundo alguien te cortara con un bisturí, crees que ahorita si te cortara ¿te dolería? —

—mmmmh, no sé, probablemente—

—Probablemente, pero, aun así, no reaccionarias ante ese dolor ya que desde pequeño aprendiste a vivir con eso, por lo que sería lo mismo que respirar o tomar agua. El punto de lo que te quiero explicar es que cortarse duele, y mucho, pero si has vivido con ese dolor toda tu vida, tu amplitud del sentido de dolor se hace mucho más grande. Si él ha vivido con jaqueca desde temprana edad, un dolor de cabeza capaz de tumbarnos y estar en reposo todo un día, para él sería como un pequeño pinchazo. Ahora, antes de salir, pude ver claramente en su rostro la imagen de lo que es mucho dolor, un dolor que probablemente si nos diera a nosotros, nos pondría a agonizar. —

—me imagino— dice Aizawa poniéndose pensativo poco pocos segundos ya que Recovery Girl le dice

—Pero lo más me ha causado intriga, es que el mismo dijo que este no es su límite. La verdad no conozco de donde viene él, pero debido a lo que vi y a lo que nos dijo, es fácil indagar que viene de un lugar para nada amigable y muy probablemente, lo hayan mandado u obligado a llegar a ese límite. —

—Ya veo— Aizawa se queda en silencio un poco tiempo y se para de la silla que estaba sentada

—Y tú. ¿no se suponías que querías hablar conmigo? — le dice Chiyo un poco disgustada

—La verdad es que me acabas de responder mis dudas—

—¿Como así? —

—Creo que tienes razón sobre dónde viene él. Su forma de pelear, su manera de calcular las batallas y los golpes que este da, no son normales para alguien a su edad. Él es alguien que verdaderamente ha luchado fuertemente, no es un amateur. Además, estoy seguro de que podría derrotar a varios profesores de la UA él solo. —

—Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, tendríamos que tenerlo vigilado, solo para prevenir. — dijo Chiyo

—Si, pienso lo mismo. Pero me gustaría primero hablar con el director, él seguramente debe de saber más sobre Lucas—

—Cierto, bueno, si surge cualquier cosa te avisare—

—Gracias Recovery Girl…Por cierto, sería bueno si…—

–Ya se, mantengamos en secreto esta conversación. —

—Exacto, solo por ahora—

—ok, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Dentro de 2 h veré como sigue Lucas-kun y si puede respirar bien y se le quito la jaqueca, lo mandare al salón de clases—

—Muy bien— Responde Aizawa mientras que cierra la puerta, en eso que sale mira que a fuera de la enfermería en donde está recuperándose Lucas entra Shoji con las pastillas de este, él sentía que tenía que estar ahí vigilándolo, pero también tenía que hacer otras cosas, así que decidió que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo tranquilo por ahora e ir al salón de clases. Mientras esto sucede, Shoji entra despacio a la enfermería debido a que ve que las luces están apagadas.

—(Ya veo, la jaqueca que tiene debe de ser muy fuerte para apagar las luces)— piensa Shoji mientras que poco a poco va acercándose a Lucas sin hacer mucho ruido. Al acercarse nota que Lucas está balbuceando algo en muy baja voz, algo que no entendía, pero se podía notar que no era nada agradable, era como si tuviese una pesadilla; gotas de sudor siguen bajando de su frente. Shoji intenta tocar el hombro para despertarlo, pero de repente, Lucas se despierta y le sujeta la muñeca con una enorme fuerza. Shoji se impresiona, no solo por eso, sino también, por la mirada fría y aterradora que tenía mientras exhalaba de manera brusca.

—¡Lucas-kun, soy yo! Shoji! —

En ese momento parece reaccionar y salir como del trance en la que estaba, su mirada fría se apaga, cerrando los ojos y dejando de sujetar la muñeca, antes de hablar se para y se sienta al borde de la camilla donde estaba dejando salir un suspiro.

—Lo siento, tentáculos-kun, no era mi intención. Simplemente, tenía una pesadilla y la jaqueca no me permitió ver bien quien eras—

La sonrisa forzada vuelve a aparecer.

—Tranquilo Lucas-kun, aunque no voy a mentir que me asustaste por un segundo. Toma, te traje tus pastillas—

—Perdón y gracias…este ¿tú crees que me puedes hacer un favor? — dice Lucas

—Claro, dime— responde Shoji

—me puedes pasar el agua, es que de verdad no puedo ver bien. —

—tranquilo— Shoji toma el vaso con agua que estaba a un lado de la camilla sobre una mesa alta y se la da

—Toma, aquí la tienes—

Lucas toma el vaso con mucha dificultad lo cual preocupa a Shoji pero no le comenta nada, aunque le cuesta, se toma la pastilla con el agua y le devuelve el vaso vacío.

—Gracias, y de nuevo, disculpa por todo—

—No te preocupes, me imagino que debes de estar con mucho dolor, trata de descansar lo más que puedas. —

—Gracias— dice Lucas otra vez con una sonrisa forzada. Shoji, por su parte, va saliendo de la enfermería de tal manera que no hace ningún ruido, era como ver a un ninja. Cuando abre la puerta para salir, da la vuelta para decirle algo a Lucas, este se encontraba ya acostado sobre la camilla.

—Lucas, si te sientes mal no tienes por qué hacer esa sonrisa forzada, cualquier persona te entendería. —

—…— lucas no responde lo cual hace pensar a Shoji que, o esas pastillas hacen efectos instantáneos o simplemente no quería responder, de igual manera, él no lo vio de mala manera y simplemente cerró la puerta dejando solo a Lucas en la enfermería mientras que este reposaba.

Al llegar al salón, Aizawa estaba terminando su clase.

—¡Listo! Espero que esta práctica les haya mostrado tanto la fuerza de Lucas como sus propias debilidades. Esperen a que llegue Present Mic de manera silenciosa ya que no quiero que me llamen la atención por algún tipo de bulla. ¿Quedo claro? —

Todos se levantaron y despidieron al sensei, y una vez que cerró la puerta fueron directamente a donde Shoji a preguntarle por Lucas y como estaba, él respondió que, por lo que pudo presenciar, estaba realmente mal, lo cual cuadraba con lo que Deku y Shoto habían comentado a la clase.

Pasaron un par de horas para que Lucas regresara al salón de clases, aún seguía con las jaquecas, pero mucho menos fuertes que antes y al parecer seguía tosiendo, pero con un sonido que denotaba estar menos congestionado. La mayoría del salón estaban impresionado de que estuviese con ellos en clases sentado como si nada, aunque había otros que tenían una mirada de preocupación sobre él. Cuando se termina la clase de Present Mic algunos se acercan a Lucas

—Lucas-kun, de vendad eres "impressionnant"— dice Yuga

—¡ja, ja, ja! ¿porque lo dice? — respondió Lucas

—Tus batallas fueron impresionantes, además tu Quirk es demasiado poderoso— interrumpe Denki en la conversación

—Bueno, no voy a negar que mi Quirk es fuerte, aun asi, los efectos secundarios son horribles— lo dice mientras pone una cara de agotamiento

—Igual, creo que eres fenomenal Lucas-kun, estoy seguro de que si peleara contigo no tendría oportunidad alguna— señala Koda

—apartando tu Quirk, tus artes marciales son muy superiores, inclusive para mi sería imposible ganarte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo— dice Ojiro

—Gracias por sus cumplidos, la verdad es que creo que mi Quirk tiene más desventajas que ventajas. Cola-kun, cuando quieras puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos y si quieres practicar tus artes marciales con alguien, estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte con eso. — sonríe dolorosamente Lucas, pero incluso con eso, la gente a su alrededor parece embelesada

—Creo que no deberías estar en clases, tienes una cara de que estas extremadamente agotado, aparte, según lo que nos dijeron Shoto y Midoriya-kun, tus heridas no son nada normal. No sé cómo Recovery Girl te dejo salir de la enfermería tan rápido. — Momo interrumpe la conversación

—¡ji,ji,ji!— mira Mina a Momo sacando una carcajada, como diciéndoles que era extremadamente obvio lo que sentía ella por Lucas, esto produce un enrojecimiento de ella.

—¡cof! Lo digo porque, como compañera de clase tuya, creo que deberías cuidarte mejor. ¿ok? —

—Gracias. Momo-chan— responde Lucas, esta vez con una sonrisa radiante que dejo hipnotizada a Momo, además, el chan a final hizo que estallara de la emoción internamente, alejándose rápidamente antes de dejar más al descubierto sus emociones

—Por cierto, Lucas-kun, todavía no entendemos bien tu Quirk, aunque algunos pensamos que es rapidez y otra teletransportación, hay ciertas cosas que no explican tus poderes, sé que eres evasivo con esto, pero creo que sería bueno saber cuál es tu verdadero poder como próximos compañeros héroes que seremos ¿no te parece? — Tokoyami habla directamente a Lucas mirándolo fijamente, como diciéndole de manera sutil que tiene que decir de una vez por todas su secreto.

—La verdad es muy complicado explicárselos ahora mismo, necesito un tiempo antes de que pueda decírselos, no solo por algo personal sino también porque es difícil encontrar las palabras para que ustedes puedan comprender; sino pregúntenle a Shoto-kun—

En ese momento todos voltean a Todoroki como si fuera la piedra filosofal, o el libro que tiene toda la verdad lo cual lo hace saltan un poco de la impresión, volteando la mirada hacia otra dirección mientras responde dice

—Es cierto, si me dijo cuál era su poder, pero no pude comprenderlo muy bien. Prefiero que sea él mismo el que se los diga antes de que cree alguna confusión por no comprender algo bien. —

Shoto vuelve la mirada hacia Lucas el cual le responde con una mirada que decía claramente "gracias" aun cuando no hubo ninguna palabra hablada entre ellos en ese instante.

—hmmm— suspira Tokoyami —Si Shoto-kun no puede explicarlo y Lucas-kun no puede en este momento, entonces no queda más que esperar, pero me gustaría que entendieras, Lucas-kun, que ayer tú mismo dijiste que confiáramos en ti ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso si ni si quiera sabes cuál es tu poder?—

—¡Tokoyami-kun, no crees que estas siendo un poco fuerte con él! — interviene Jiro

—no, Clabe-kun. Él tiene razón, pero la verdad es que tengo que buscar las palabras para que puedan comprenderlo, tratare de hoy pensar en una manera que sea fácil de entender. Pero por favor, hoy tengo que descansar así que, disculpen, pero la verdad no me pregunten más sobre eso porque no sabría cómo responderles—

Muchos comprendían lo que Lucas quiso decir, pero otros solo escucharon escusas de alguien que no quería decir que era su Quirk por alguna razón no aparente.

—Claro, entiendo— Tokoyami se voltea diciendo al mismo tiempo —Disculpa que te molestara—

—No me molestas, créeme. —

El ambiente que era antes relajado se volvió un poco pesado e incómodo, justo en ese momento entra Ectoplasm rompiendo el ambiente que se había generado y haciendo que todos se sentaran rápidamente en sus asientos, Iida se levanta y emite un saludo fuerte para que todos los demás del salón sigan sus pasos. Ectoplasm agradece y señala que todos se sienten para comenzar la clase, pero antes de que eso suceda él le dice a Lucas algo

—Lukas-kun, antes de comenzar la clase, Recovery Girl me pidió que te permitiera irte más temprano de clases para que puedas reposar, también hablo con los demás profesores asi que tienes permiso para irte, puedes ir a la enfermería y esperar a que se acaben las clases o puedes ir directo a tu dormitorio—

Lucas hace caso de las indicaciones del Profesor y decide irse a los dormitorios de una vez, eso sin antes despedirse de todos en la clase.

Mientras todo esto sucedida, el profesor Aizawa se dirigía directamente a la oficina del director, el sabía exactamente que le iba a preguntar, pero lo que no pensaba era las respuesta que éste le daría.

—Toc, toc, toc— Suena la puerta del director Nezu respondiendo para que aquella persona que estuviese del otro lado pasase a su oficina.

—Buenos días director—

—Buenos días profesor Aizawa, es raro verlo por estos lados así que me pregunto a que se deberá su visita. —

—creo que sabe muy bien mi visita— dice Aizawa con la mirada fija

—hmmmm, la verdad es que me suponía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, pero no me imagine que sucediera con tan solo dos días de haber entrado a la U.A—

—siendo directo director ¿Quién es Arakawa Lucas? —

—la verdad es que ni yo tengo idea Profesor Aizawa—

Antes la respuesta del director, los ojos del profesor se agigantaron mostrando algo de furia en estos pero la sabia que tenía que mantener la calma.

—Si usted no sabe quién es, entonces ¿Cómo permitió usted que Lucas entrara en la U.A?—

—su entrada a la U.A no dependió de mí, sino de alguien más arriba. —

—¡como que alguien más arriba de usted! Tu eres el director de la U.A. no hay nadie más arriba que tú—

—te equivocas Aizawa. Aun cuando la U.A. es una institución de prestigio, hay organismos gubernamentales que tienen la potestad de vigilarnos, monitorearnos e inclusive, si se llegara a una situación crítica, de controlarnos sin nuestra autorización—

Con esto Aizawa entendió la situación, pero sus respuestas solo creaban más dudas

— Entiendo, así que no fue usted el que permitió la entrada de Lucas a la institución, o debería decir más bien, que fue obligado—

—Ciertamente, estas en lo correcto. Tienes que entender, el ingreso de Lucas provino directamente de un grupo interno de la Comisión de Héroes para la Seguridad Publica. No puedo decirte más que eso por cuestiones de seguridad. —

Hasta donde Aizawa sabia, la CHSP era el organismo encargado para todo lo que tenía que ver con los héroes, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, aparte del hermetismo que existía sobre el tema y como el propio director le dijo que era algo muy secreto hizo que le produjese muchas molestias, no solo por no encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, sino también por crear nuevas incógnitas.

La conversación siguió unos pocos minutos más donde ambos hablaron sobre el estudiante y la forma rara como actuaba, aparte de la intuición de tanto él como de Recovery Girl sobre el posible antecedente de este.

—Ya veo la razón de porqué de tu visita tan temprana— dice Nazu rascandoce la cabeza

—aun así creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejar las cosas tranquilas. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero esto es algo que sale de mis manos, tenemos que seguir las normas que la CHSP nos dio. Espero que me entiendas—

Aizawa baja la cabeza suspirando

—Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente— se despide y lentamente se dirige a abrir la puerta para salir

—Profesor Aizawa, dos cosas antes que se vaya. Esta conversación que tuvimos no puede conocerse por nadie, si alguien sabe de esto lamentablemente estoy en la obligación de infórmale a CHSP sobre la posibilidad de una infiltración de información y podría acarrear en acciones legales no solo contra mi sino contra usted, seguramente en unos días algún agente de ellos se contactara con usted al respecto. —

—ok, lo segundo entonces…—

—lo segundo seria que no baje la guardia y mantenga vigilado a el estudiante nuevo. Aun cuando estoy obligado a que entrase a la institución, como director no puedo permitir poner en peligro a los demás estudiantes así que le doy esa misión ¿le parece bien? —

Aizawa asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose de él y cerró la puerta que estaba detrás. Dada las respuestas y la forma de hablar del director Nezu, el profesor entendió muchas cosas con lo poco que se dijo en la discusión que tuvo, ahora solo tocaba esperar y ver cuál era la intención tanto de la CHSP como la Lucas.

Mientras bajaba las escales llegando al piso donde se encuentra el aula 1ª se encuentra con que Lucas estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, esto le sorprendió mucho debido a la conversación que sucedió hace nada.

—(hablando del rey de Roma) Arawaka-kun, deberías estar en clases en este momento (ahora que lo vio de cerca, se ve en su cara que sigue muy golpeado de las batallas que tuvo)—

—Lo siento sensei, la verdad es que al parecer Recovery Girl recomendó que fue a descansar por más tiempo y Octoplasma-sensei y los demás profesores estuvieron de acuerdo, así que me dirijo a los dormitorios—

—hmmm ya veo, dame un segundo para asegurarme de eso, espera aquí—

—claro, no hay problema sensei— responde Lucas con una sonrisa agradable.

Al poco tiempo, Eraserhead vuelve a donde esta Lucas

—Ya confirmé con Octoplasma tu reposo, déjame acompañarte hasta los dormitorios—

Lucas le extraño la actitud del sensei

—hmmm. Ya veo, gracias sensei, pero ¿no debería de estar haciendo cosas más importantes que acompañarme a el dormitorio? Se que luzco muy agotado pero la verdad es que estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco más para estar como nuevo—

—En realidad, me gustaría practicar contigo un poco más contigo en el camino—

Lucas comprendido de lo que se trataba, el sabía que había mostrado ciertas actitudes durante la batalla que talvez lo mostraban como alguien a quien temer, y tal vez, tenía razón el sensei.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio principal donde se imparten las clases para ir a los dormitorios los cuales no quedaban muy lejos de allí, durante el trayecto poco se habló, pero el ambiente que había entre los dos era un bastante denso.

—Arawaka-kun…— dijo el sensei antes de este ser interrumpido

—Sensei, mejor llámeme por mi primer nombre. Se que eso no es costumbre en Japón pero la verdad es que en mi país no es normal llamar a alguien por su primer apellido al menos que sea algo extremadamente formal. —

—está bien, Lucas-kun. La verdad es que sigo impresionado contigo. —

Lucas deja salir una leve carcajada la cual es frenada rápidamente por el dolor de cabeza que le producía, el cual aun cuando había disminuido, seguía doliendo bastante.

—gracias, supongo. Pero para decirle la verdad creo que me excedí un poco.—

—¿Un poco? La verdad es que quería hablarte a respecto de tu rendimiento de hoy. —

Aunque estaban caminando la vista de Lucas estaba en el sensei el cual lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como un perro cuando está mirando a su dueño esperando cualquier gesto u objetivo, esto produjo cierta incomodidad en Aizawa, pero no llego a mayores y siguió hablando

—puedo decir que tus habilidades estas muy por encima del promedio, es más, en lo personal creo que fácilmente puedes derrotar a varios profesores de la U.A. Creo que deberías controlar ciertas acciones, como ya te conté en tu batalla con Bakugo-kun, pero para la próxima, trata de no llegar a ese límite que llegaste hoy. Por lo visto, tu Quirk afecta mucho tu cuerpo así que lo mejor es que aprendieras a saber utilizarlo con cautela si es una práctica, al final, no sabes que efectos puede acarrearte a largo plazo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora, así que mejora eso para que puedas ser un buen héroe en el futuro—

Lucas se queda un poco desconcertado, y después de un leve rato de silencio vuelve a sacar una carcajada silenciosa, Eraserhead lo ve y le pregunta un poco molesto

—¿Qué paso? Dije algo que te dio riza—

—Lo siento sensei, para nada. Es solo que pensaba que me iba a preguntar por mi Quirk, no pensaba que me ibas a dar una charla motivacional—

Aizawa se molesta por el comentario un poco sarcástico de Lucas

—¡ah! Ya veo cuál es tu verdadera actitud—

Rápidamente Lucas se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se retracta ante la mirada que muerte que le lanzo Eraserhead

—¡No sensei! Lo siento, en realidad no era mi intención molestarlo—

A todas estas, Lucas se sobaba la cabeza producto del dolor que sentía al hacer cualquier cosa, esto le hace recordar al sensei que todavía no sabía el Quirk de su estudiante

—Por cierto, tu Quirk es del tipo mutante ¿cierto? Por eso siguió funcionando cuando lo active mi Quirk en tu batalla con Bakugo-kun por un corto tiempo—

—….— se produce un silencio por un instante antes de que Lucas respondiera llevando su mirada al suelo

—Si, sensei. —

—hmmm, ya veo. —

Cuando Lucas sube la mirada, ya estaba al frente de los dormitorios.

—Bueno Lucas-kun, ya llegaste. Reposa lo más que puedas ya que mañana te tocara clases normales como a los demás y aparte te tocara recuperar las horas que perdiste.—

—Si sensei. Gracias por preocuparse—

—bueno, ya sabes. —

Ambos se despiden y Lucas antes de entrar voltea nuevamente para ver a su sensei que le dice algo

—Recuérdate, aun cuando quieras mantener tu Quirk como un secreto, estas en otro país diferente, así que no tengas miedo, estoy seguro que a muchos les impresionara escucharte decir cuál es tu verdadero poder. —

Lucas no dijo nada solo levanto su mano agitándola de lado a lado para despedirse de este hasta que ya nos viera. En ese momento entro a los dormitorios y se fue directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se cambió y cerro las persianas de tal manera que el cuarto estuviese totalmente a oscuras sin una gota de luz que entrase

—jaaaaaaa.— produjo un suspiro de alivio

—ahora si puedo descansar tranquilo. — y se durmió.

Unas horas más tarde empiezan a llegar los demás alumnos de la clase 1ª a los dormitorios.

—¿será que Lucas-kun seguirá dormido? — Sato pregunta a los demás

—Possiblement, además no lo vi en el almuerzo así que tal vez el dolor de cabeza que tenía era mucho más fuerte de lo que él demostraba ¿no les parece? —

Todos miran a Yuga como si hubiesen tenido una revelación, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que era lo más lógico. En el poco tiempo que tienen conociendo Lucas, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y aunque era genuina, todos sabían que a medida que brilla más el sol en el cielo, más grande y oscura se hace la sombra de uno.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será hacer poca bulla para no molestarlo—Jiro muestra su lado más amigable a todos y al mismo tiempo, la mayoría aprueba la moción, a excepción de uno.

—¡Que se valla a la mierda! Porque tengo que hacer silencio por un imbécil como él. Ojala y se muera del dolor de cabeza el Hijo de p..—

—!Ya Kacchan!— dice Deku

—! ¡No me toques pedazo de mierda! O acaso quieres morir—

—Bakugo-chan, deberías bajar el volumen de tu voz— interrumpe Asui con su forma de ser

Bakugo mira como todos lo ven con una mirada de molestia, así que molesto decide irse a su cuarto

—pfff, de verdad no los aguanto. Me voy y si alguien se atreve a molestarme, lo matare—

—Tranquilo Bakugo, nadie en esta casa es lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestar a un león herido— dice Sero con tono burlón lo que genera una risa en muchos y una molesta enorme en Bakugo, pero este decide irse a su cuarto.

La noche transcurrió como de costumbre dejando por un lado la actitud de Bakugo y cada uno se fue a dormir en sus cuartos respectivamente.

Ya pasada la media noche en el cuarto de Lucas aparece una sombra

—Te dije que no te exigieras mucho—

—Así que llegaste, ¿no te parece que estas un poco tarde? Se suponía que tuviste que terminar tu misión ayer— Responde Lucas

—Buenoooo, sabes muy bien como soy, tenia cosas que hacer aquí y allá, además, este país es totalmente distinto al ….—

—Cállate ya y desaparece. Si no tienes nada importante que decir entonces desvanécete ya—

—Wow, alguien esta amargado. Exis, solo quería venir para infórmate del movimiento de Dormiens Nocte, y todo parece indicar que se están moviendo como tenías planeado. —

—Muy bien, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, además ahorita no estoy como para soportarte, literalmente hablando—

–Claro, claro. Bueno, me voy, cuando necesites de mí solo llámame, je, je, je—

—….—

Y así como apareció la sombra desapareció.

—hmmmm, de verdad no me agrada para nada. — dice Lucas en la noche

—(en realidad toda esta situación no me agrada, aparte tengo que pensar como decirle a todo sobre mi Quirk sin poner mi misión en peligro, esto de verdad es extenuante)—

—hmmmm— deja salir un suspiro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **La verdad a medias.**

La mañana era como cualquier otra mañana en la residencia, con la sola excepción de que esta vez, el primero en haberse despertado era Lucas; Momo, quien fue la segunda en despertarse le produjo un gran Shock al verlo ya vestido tomándose su tasa de café viendo por la ventana, estuvo viéndolos unos segundos fijamente, el simplemente no se percató de esto debido a que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos debido a los hechos que sucedieron en la batalla y a las conversaciones que tuvo.

Momo se acerca poco a poco ya que veía que estaba sumergido en su conversación interna y le dice

—Buenos días, Lucas-kun ¿Ya te encuentras bien? —

En eso Lucas sube la mirada el cual le permite a Momo ver más de cerca los ojos de Lucas y gracias a que la luz del sol le estaba pegando de un lado de su rostro, el color de estos era mucho más intenso, esto trajo una respuesta inmediata por parte de ella sin que lo pensara.

—Wow, tus ojos son hermosos, parecen esmeraldas—

El silencio se hiso presente y ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero para ambos fue como una eternidad hasta que Momo se dio cuenta no solo de lo que había dicho, sino de lo cerca que estaba de él, rápidamente ella se separa de él y cambiando la mirada.

—¡Lo siento! La verdad no fue…mi..in..ten..sión—

Momo se pudo fijar que lo que había dicho le había causado algo a Lucas, en su rostro se podía ver y sentir una gran y enorme melancolía, como si le hubiese recordado algo doloroso pero que al mismo tiempo sonreía genuinamente. Este responde amablemente

—Tranquila Momo-chan. Buenos días. —

La sonrisa que le dio Lucas a Momo y su tono de voz hizo que el corazón de ella palpitara a mil por ciento llevando mucha sangre a sus mejillas y colorándolas de roza.

—De verdad, lo siento si dije algo que no debía. Solo salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. —

Lucas le responde

—¡ya, tranquila! Además, no fue como si me hubieses insultado, además, me hiciste recordad a alguien especial—

Momo se impresiono un poco, y muy profundo de ella también se entristeció un poco

—Acaso…esa persona es tu…novia—

Lucas al escuchar eso se ahoga un poco con el café que estaba tomándose dejando salir una carcajada enorme

—¡Cof, cof, cof! Jajajaja, para nada. Tranquila, no tengo novia ahorita. —

Momo se relaja un poco mas no deja mostrar eso

—Ya veo, es solo que con el tono que lo dijiste me pareció entender que era alguien muy cercano a ti—

Lucas responde mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana

—Ciertamente, era alguien cercano a mí. Aunque tengo tiempo sin hablar con ella, aun así, ella fue la primera en notar que, a mis ojos tocar la luz del sol estos se ponen de un color muy parecido a la esmeralda—

Esto volvió a hacer decaer un poco a Momo que escuchaba como la voz de Lucas denotaba mucho amor y aprecio por esa persona.

—Ya veo, así que la amabas bastante—

Lucas rápidamente la mira de nuevo a los ojos y le responde

—Claro, y siempre lo hare. Al final, como todo hijo, no importa si una madre esta contigo o no, siempre uno seguirá amando a esa persona. ¿no crees? —

Momo responde un poco desconcertada

—sí, tienes razón. —

Mientras esto sucedes, pasos se escuchan venir poco a poco con voces que los acompañan lo cual hace que lucas le diga rápidamente unas palabras antes de que las demás personas estén con ellos

—Bueno, de igual manera, gracias por el cumplido y ser la segunda persona que ha notado eso Momo-chan—

Una sonrisa extremadamente agradable hace que Momo se inunde de emociones internamente y se gire rápidamente para que este no notara lo roja que se estaba poniendo, pero igual ya era muy tarde.

—Buenos días Momo-san—

Momo les responde

—¡Ahido, Kaminari! Este… ¡Buenos días! —

Mina mira fijamente a Momo

—hmmmm ¿te sientes bien? Porque te veo un poco roja. ¿no será que tienes gripo o algo? —

—¡Minaa! Claro que no, estoy perfectamente bien. Por lo visto los demás ya están casi listos para bajar— Responde Momo desviando el tema, en eso Denki responde

—Si, ya la mayoría se esta cambiando por lo que pude escuchar. Pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionado de que Lucas se haya parado tan temprano, me imagino que el descanso de ayer tuvo que ver en algo—

Lucas le responde

—Bueno, parte fue que dormí por mucho más tiempo, pero también me pare temprano para así decirles algo a todos. —

Todos los que estaban ahí lo miraron fijamente y le dijeron que si es que se tratase de que algo le había irritado de alguien o de todos y Lucas tenía que decir algo al respecto. Pero esa hipótesis fue descartada con una riza que lanzó este al escuchar eso.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mas y más gente al salón donde comían el desayuno, algunos se preguntaban como Lucas se había podido despertar tan temprano, otros por su dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo; al final todos recibían una misma respuesta de que estaba bien y que se debía a que quería hablar con todos al respecto de algo.

Cuando todos llegaron, Lucas alzo la voz para que todos pudiesen escuchar

—Disculpen todos, sé que están comiendo y la verdad no los quiero molestar, pero...—

Es interrumpido por Bakugo

—¡Que quieres pedazo de imbécil! —

—Bakugo-chan, tranquilízate seguro es algo importante que Lucas-chan quiere decirnos—Asui lo tranquiliza un poco eso sin antes demostrar su molestia

—psss, me da igual lo que digan, sigue siendo un imbécil con suerte—

Lucas se nota un poco apenado o fuera de lugar, actitud que es raro de él y limpiándose la garganta con un poco de agua que tenía en un vaso sigue con lo que quería decir

—La verdad es que no los quiero molestar, ayer después de la muestra de poder me di cuenta que aún no saben cuál es mi Quirk y creo que tengo que contárselos, aun asi no he podido pensar en la forma de como contarles a ustedes o como decirles la razón de que sea tan cauteloso ,es por eso que les pido disculpas y que me den un poco mas de tiempo para organizar mis ideas y decirles hoy en la noche después de clases aquí mismo si quieren—

Todos guardan silencio por unos minutos ya que la forma tan seria con que lo dijo hizo que muchos se dieran cuenta que esto era algo que le molestaba bastante. Tokoyami es el primero en responderle

—Tranquilo, se que fui un poco duro al preguntare antes, pero entiendo perfectamente que te tomes tu tiempo. Con tan solo saber que estas pensando en eso ya puedo calmarme un poco. —

—Creo lo mismo. Tomate tu tiempo— dice Shoji y más atrás le sigue Minoru

—Bueno, trata de que sea fácil, hay muchos aquí que son muy brutos y no son capaces de entender rápidamente. —

—Claro lo dice el que tiene las notas mas mediocres del salón— Denki le llama la atención lo cual causa una carcajada en toda la clase

—Muy gracioso ¿pero se te olvido que nuestras notas están al mismo nivel? —

Otra ola de riza se da lugar haciendo que el clima mejorara mucho, tanto que la seriedad que Lucas tenia se desvaneciera y dejara salir una pequeña carcajada. Lucas entonces decide irse a sus clases.

—Bueno chicos, yo ya estoy listo y no quiero llegar tarde como ayer así que me voy—

—¿Tan temprano Lucas-kun? ¿Acaso ya desayunaste? — le dice Koda a Lucas y este le responde

—Si ya comí, en realidad fui el primero en pararme muy probablemente porque estuve descansando mas que ustedes, tanto que ya me estaba doliendo la espalda de tanto dormir. —

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos en clases ahorita— suena una voz proveniente de un uniforme

—Claro transparente- san—

—Es Toru, ¡trata de recuérdate mi nombre! Ya te aprendiste el de Momo así que puedes aprenderte el mío—

—Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, voy a intentarlo. Justamente hablare de eso en la noche—

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—

Y sin nada mas que decir, Lucas decide salir de los dormitorios y dirigirse al salón de clases eso sin antes pasar por el salón de profesores y decirle a Eraserhead que ya estaba bien y que no se preocupara de las clases que perdió, que él las iba a recuperar rápidamente. Aizawa le respondió como podía ya que tenia una enorme cantidad de sueño y en si las pocas palabras que le dijo solo indicaban que estaba bastante irritado y que se fuera rápidamente al salón; por lo que eso hizo y espero a que la clase comenzara.

El día paso como un día cualquiera, entre los descansos Lucas pedía los apuntes de las clases que perdió para ponerse al día, aunque lo mas raro es que solo las leía y muy rápidamente. Es más, fue ahí cuando notaron que Lucas no llevaba consigo nada para anotar, esto hizo preguntarse a muchos de la razón, pero no le prestaron mucha atención ya que tan solo era su tercer dia en la escuela.

Entre las personas que mas se preocupo por él y su rendimiento fue Iida el cual le pidió que se tomara el tiempo necesario para leer y escribir todos los apuntes, en Lucas se podía ver lo incomodo que este se sentía por la forma en que Iida le hablaba, era casi como otra persona, una mucho más sumisa.

Ya terminadas las clases cada uno se dirigió a los dormitorios y la esperada convocatoria se hizo presente, eso sin antes Lucas preparar un chocolate caliente a cada uno, un gesto del cual calo en muchos.

—Bueno, tomen un poco de chocolate y díganme si les gusta—

Hasta Bakugo no se pudo resistir del olor y decidido esta ves solo tomar el baso y no hablar lo cual era mas que suficiente como para no volver incomodo el ambiente.

—Wow Lucas-kun, esta delicioso— exclama Sato

—Al tuyo le agregue extra-azúcar—

—¡¿Como sabes que me gustan las cosas dulces?¡—

—Bueno, hoy en la mañana hable rápidamente con Aizawa-sensei y le pregunte que me contara un poco de ustedes—

—Ya veo, esta bueno Lucas-kun pero creo que todos estamos aquí por lo que nos contaste— dice Eijiro lo cual fue mas directo de lo que la gente esperaría de él aun así, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo y por eso no dijeron nada.

—Hmmmm, la verdad estoy un poco nervioso je,je,je—

—No te pongas así, no te preocupes por cosas tan sencillas— dice Shoji

—Si, yo se…— Lucas deja salir un profundo suspiro

—El chocolate caliente en realidad tiene un significado para mi ¿saben?—

Todos estaban haciendo máximo silencio para escuchar lo que decía

—en mi familia cuando alguien tiene algo que decir decidíamos calentar un poco de chocolate caliente y hablar de lo que sentíamos, para así aliviar cualquier miedo que tengamos. Se que parece muy infantil y no espero que piensen que no lo sea, pero es algo que me gusta hacer para así recordar esos momentos que me dan fuerza para seguir, además, lo dulce del chocolate eleva el autoestima je, je,je— Deja salir una incomoda carcajada para así continuar

—Ustedes ya saben de donde provengo y que soy adoptado, pero no les he contado sobre como es la vida allá…. Verán, yo fui afortunado de ser adoptado por una hermosa pareja que siempre les agradeceré hasta el día que muera, pero no todos tienen esa suerte de vivir en una familia, o mejor dicho, en un ambiente tan familiar como el mío; se podría decir que mi vida estaba dentro de una burbuja impenetrable donde las cosas comunes de mi país como asesinatos, muerte, corrupción y paren de contar no sucedían; ahora pensándolo bien, creo que fui incluso extremadamente consentido. —

Mientras cuenta la historia muchos no dejan de pensar la suerte de ellos haber nacido en un país como Japón

—Esto no lo digo para que sientan por lastima, simplemente quiero que entiendan la razón de mi inseguridad. Como les contaba, vivía en una burbuja la cual creía impenetrable hasta que algo muy fuerte me ocurrió, algo que no me gustaría indagar a profundidad, pero creo necesario decirles. Un gran amigo…mi mejor amigo…él simplemente… ya no está, y todo debido a que le conto a un grupo de personas sobre su Quirk. Verán, mi país es extremadamente peligroso para todos, y sobre todo a los niños con Quirk muy fuertes, esto debido a que llama la atención de bandas organizadas los cuales secuestran y extorsionan ha estos a hacer las cosas que le digan a cambio de vivir, mi amigo se reusó y bueno, el resto es historia.—

Todos se quedaron en shock, incluso Uraraka y Jiro no pudieron aguantar y lloraron de lo impresionadas que quedaron por el relato, esto no paso por desapercibido por Lucas

—¡Tranquilas! De verdad, no lloren, ya eso paso hace mucho tiempo—

—¡No sigas eso! No importa si paso hace mucho tiempo o ayer, nunca debiste de pasar por algo así— grita Momo lo cual extraño a muchos, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Esto hizo que Lucas se recordase que la realidad que él vivió es una totalmente distinta a la que ellos vivieron y que, si lo miras desde afuera, era muy difícil de digerir

—Entiendo, pero recuerden, lo que les conté no fue algo que solamente me sucedió a mí, es más, era muy común en mi país. —

—Por lo que nos cuentas tu país era un infierno— dice Bakugo

—Ciertamente, y por eso me enseñaron a nunca contarle a nadie sobre mi Quirk y por eso se me hace difícil contárselos a ustedes, aunque se que no estoy en mi país, simplemente la rutina hace que la mente te juegue bromas ja,ja,ja— se ríe Lucas aun cuando no fue una riza de alegría

—Entiendo. Quiero disculparme contigo nuevamente Lucas-kun…— Tokoyami se dirige a él

—Para nada, no tienes que disculparte, mas bien soy yo. Además, no les conté eso para que pensaran que no les diré nada, quiero hacerlo para así romper con ese miedo que tengo, creo que parte de mi quería eso desde el momento que acepte venir para acá. —

—Estas seguro Lucas-chan—Asui le dice

—si— Le responde Lucas con una sonrisa totalmente genuina

—entonces, ya terminada la pequeña introducción depresiva. Alguien me podría decir ¿cuál creen que sea mi Quirk?—

Uraraka se limpia las lágrimas y decide respondes

—Bueno, en realidad tenemos dos hipótesis, la primera es velocidad y la segunda es teletransportación—

Acto seguido Deku decide intervenir

—Aun así, ninguna de las dos es capases de darle sentido a lo que vimos en su totalidad—

El silencio se hace presente lo cual es interrumpido nuevamente por Lucas para dar respuesta

—por lo visto esas son las únicas suposiciones que hay. Bueno, con respecto a la velocidad, en realidad no voy más rápido que cualquiera de ustedes—

—Asi que no es velocidad, entonces es teletransportación? —interrumpe Deku

—Se podría decir que gracias a mi Quirk puedo teletransportarme, pero ese en realidad no es mi verdadero poder—

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no tiene sentido—Deku vuelve a interrumpir ya que estaba bastante emocionado

—si ninguna de las dos hipótesis es, entonces no tenemos ni idea de tu poder— se dirige Tokoyami a Lucas

—Ciertamente es difícil de comprender, pero, para que comprendan mas fácil, ustedes saben muy bien que los Quirk se dividen en 3 tipos; de transformación, de mutación y de activación. En mi caso, aunque no parezca, es de mutación. —

Otra ves todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que Lucas estaba diciendo.

—Desde que tengo conocimiento de razón, mi cabeza me dolía constantemente; durante mucho tiempo pensaron que el dolor se debía a que sufría de dolor crónico, e incluso llegaron a decir que padecía de algún problema psicológico el cual inventaba dolores para llamar la atención. Una ves adoptado por mi familia fue cuando conseguí la respuesta del dolor constante de cabeza gracias a un doctor, este se debía a que mi Quirk había creado una mutación genética capaz de cambiar mi cerebro a uno totalmente diferente, aun cuando a simple vista parezca uno normal, en realidad funciona como un computador cuántico. —

—¡Ahora tiene sentido! — Dice Deku lo cual causa impresión no solo de los demás sino también por parte de Lucas

—¿en serio? —Lucas le responde y Deku le dice

—Si, aunque no se mucho de física cuántica se que de por si en teoría algo puede estar y no estar al mismo tiempo y teletransportarse a otro sitio u otra dimensión incluso. —

Todos estaban anonadados de lo que Deku había dicho, nadie se esperaba eso.

—Wow, no esperaba que alguien conociera algo así, aunque lo que dijiste no es todo cierto. En realidad, mi cerebro es capas no solo de conocer el numero exacto de partículas que existen en mi cuerpo, sino también manipularlas y por lo tanto puedo dejar de existir y volver a existir en un espacio no mayor a 10 mts2, preferiblemente—

—¿así que no puedes teletransportarte más de 10 mts?— Mina le dice

—Bueno, si puedo superar los 10 mts2, pero después de los 10 el costo físico que genera a mi cuerpo es enorme así que lo mejor es no superar eso

–ya veo— dice mina

Shoto interrumpe

—La ultima ves que hablamos me dijiste lo mismo pero me quedo una duda, si tu poder es analizar las partículas tuyas ¿Cómo pudiste teletransportar tu cuchillo cuando lo tiraste?—

—En realidad mi poder no es solo analizarme. Recuerden que nuestros celebros son la maquina que pone a funcionar cada uno de nuestros sentidos, en otras palabras; mis sentidos tienen un aumento limitado sobre el de ustedes. Mi habilidad de conocer las partículas que componen cada una de las cosas que están cerca de mi me permite controlarlas, aunque cabe destacar que lo que menos peso le trae a mi cuerpo es la teletransportación, en realidad también puedo modificar estas partículas y así cambiar su composición, ahora, eso solo lo he hecho pocas veces debido a que termino con muchos hematomas en todo mi cuerpo.—

Los ojos de Deku brillaban enormemente, era como si estuviera viendo a All Might

—Lucas-kun tu Quirk es fantástico. — Deku le dice mientras que todos los demás le siguen con halagos.

—En realidad creo que tiene más problemas que beneficios. —

—Estas loco, tu poder es genial y muy macho— Eijiro le dice a Lucas

—Pues imagínate estar 24/7 con dolores de cabeza continuos, y que en la búsqueda de conocer tu poder tu cuerpo termina casi destruido lleno de hematomas y de migrañas que son capases de crear agonía.—

Todos se callaron

—…Disculpen.—

—Tranquilo Lucas-kun, creo que ahora entendemos un poco mejor porque no crees que es muy bueno tu Quirk—

—Gracias, Karate-kid-kun. Como les conté, todos mis sentidos están conectados con mi celebro al igual que ustedes, pero el mío trabaja de una forma totalmente diferente y debido a esto, esta continuamente trabajando de manera excesiva, ya que mis sentidos no los puedo apagar, por eso tengo jaquecas todos los días, aunque como he vivido con esto desde hace mucho tiempo ya casi no lo percibo. Aun si, controlar mi Quirk fue la peor parte por los efectos que trae sobre mi cuerpo, pero igual tenía que entrenar ahora; por lo que puedo controlarlo de manera que puedo utilizarlo sin matarme, literalmente. —

—impressionnant mon ami, impressionnant— responde Yuga con su forma tan elocuente de hablar

—creo que tanto yo como Midoriya-kun podemos entender lo que significa eso. —

—Es verdad, al igual que tu mi cuerpo no responde muy bien a mi Quirk y todavía estoy en proceso de comprenderlo así que estamos en el mismo bote Lucas-kun, pero saber que aun cuando tienes esos horribles efectos segundarios por utilizar tu Quirk y que lo controlas tan bien, da esperanza a que algún día podamos controlar nuestro Quirk al igual que tu—

Yuga le da la razón a Deku

—¡No sabía eso Midoriya-kun, Frances-kun! Bueno, si les sirve de algo, aun cuando utilizar mi Quirk me hacía muchas veces desmayarme o sangrar mucho, cuando lograba comprenderlo y controlarlo, la emoción de haber podido superar ese obstáculo es indescriptible, así que nunca dejen de internar llegar a ese límite ya que es ahí donde entendemos que podemos llegar siempre más allá de este. Y bueno, con todos, si necesitan entrenar o algo con lo que les pueda ayudar estoy más que dispuesto, al igual si tienen alguna duda podría respondérselas si quieren—

—Creo que por mas que nos trates de explicar sigue siendo un poco complicado entender ¿no creen? — Uraraka se dirige a todos

—Totalmente, por mi parte soy mas grafica que teórica así que estoy segura de que en el transcurso de ano podremos ver tus poderes y así entenderlos— Jiro le responde y Shoto le sigue

—Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, además mañana hay clases y no quiero acostarme tarde.—

—Pienso lo mismo, de todas maneras, gracias Lucas-kun por hablar con nosotros–

—No hay de que ninja-kun, la verdad tenia muchas dudas al respecto, pero ahora me siento como si me hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima—

Todos hablaron por unos pocos minutos mas y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones para descansar, Lucas hizo lo mismo. Al llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y apago la luz; cuando estaba a punto de acostarse una sombra en la esquina le habla

—De verdad te parece necesario haber hecho eso—

Lucas le responde

—La próxima vez avísame antes de darme un susto, y con respecto a tu pregunta, si. — dice Lucas

—Bueno, de todas formas, nada de lo que suceda aquí me importa, solo te estoy ayudando como espero que me ayudes cuando te necesite. —

—Sabes que siempre es así, por cierto, que te dijo el jefe—

—me dijo que siguieras la misión con cautela, ya recibió mensajes que tu "pequeñas batallas" causaron ciertos inconvenientes—

—mmm, entiendo. La verdad es que creo que me deje llevar, sobre todo con Bakugo, simplemente no me agrada para nada su tipo—

—sabes lo que dicen, aquellas personas que mas odias sin sentido alguno, son las personas mas parecidas a ti ya que puedes ver tus propios errores en ellos—

—tu y tu forma tan amigable, no se quién me desagrada más estos días, #2 ayer o tu #7—

—Que te puedo decir, "somos tan parecidos que a veces creo que somos la misma persona" ¿no crees?—

—…creo que ya te puedes ir— dice Lucas

—esta bien. Por cierto, Mantis se comunico conmigo y me informo que las reuniones están pactadas con "El Cid", solo falta el día y la hora, que cuando lo tengan ella misma te lo informara—

—Dale, este pendiente. Ahora si te puedes ir—

—….—

Sin hacer ningún sonido esa sombra en la esquina desapareció y ahora estaba solo el en el cuarto

—(suspiro)—

—la verdad mi trabajo es agotador—

Y así decidió acostarse y dormir.


End file.
